


It's Dangerous Inside The Blanket

by eightinobre



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Awkwardness, Friendship, Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin are Best Friends, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Kinda, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Realization, Slow Burn, The Author Regrets Everything, if u dont like it just GO, this is gonna end up platonic, youve been warned
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightinobre/pseuds/eightinobre
Summary: Seungmin dan Minho ditunjuk untuk mengisi acara ragam di televisi. Penyebab kaos: mereka adalah mantan kekasihdan sahabatyangtidakbelum pernah mencoba berbaikan.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18
Collections: Stray Kids Besi Berani 2020





	1. Bagian 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> seungmin iseng mengikuti program acara tv dimana dua orang dipertemukan dalam satu rumah dan harus tinggal di sana selama sepuluh hari. ia menjatuhkan kopernya saat melihat mantan kekasihnya, minho, ada di sana.

Suara gaduh di tangga pagi ini disponsori oleh Seungmin dan manajernya yang repot membawa barang bawaan. Seungmin menyeret koper di tangan kanan, sedangkan tangan kirinya sibuk merekam kegiatannya menggunakan _handy cam._ Kim Doyoung, manajernya, membuntuti dari belakang dengan menyeret koper lainnya dengan hati-hati, sebab ada tas jinjing yang diletakkan di atas koper tersebut.

"Halo, semuanya! Seungmin di sini! Hari ini, aku akan … oh!" Monolog Seungmin terhenti sebab kamera tersebut merosot dari genggamannya dan jatuh ke lantai. "Kameranya jatuh."

Seungmin segera berhenti dan memungut kameranya. Sebetulnya, bukan miliknya. Mungkin itu milik agensi, atau milik staf Flowery Celebs – Seungmin tidak tahu. Doyoung nyaris melindas tangannya dengan roda koper kalau saja ia tidak berteriak ke arah manajernya itu.

"Aw, _handy cam_ -nya jatuh, tapi tidak ada kerusakan …." ujar Seungmin kemudian. Saat ia mencoba menyalakannya kembali, tidak ada gambar yang ditampilkan di layar. "Yah, kuyakin begitu."

"Goyangkan saja, _handy cam_ -nya memang sedikit eror," Doyoung berceletuk seraya menyalip Seungmin. Ia menurut, dan layar _handy cam_ kembali menampilkan rekamannya.

"Kalau merekam sambil dorong koper begini, rekamannya jadi goyang, _Hyung_. Ada suara _gruduk-gruduk_ -nya pula," keluh Seungmin sembari menyalakan rekaman kembali. Doyoung mengacuhkannya dan terus berjalan sembari menyeret kopernya ke bawah. Akhir dari tangga ini adalah pintu belakang gedung, yang mana sudah menjadi pintu keluar khusus untuk Seungmin dan teman-temannya. Doyoung membawa koper yang ia dan Seungmin bawa ke bagasi mobil, lantas memasukkannya ke sana. Seungmin masih merekam kegiatannya (seperti yang diperintahkan oleh Doyoung) ketika manajer acara, Ha Sooyoung, menepuk pundaknya dari samping.

Sooyoung memberi isyarat untuk mematikan kamera yang segera dituruti oleh Seungmin. Setelah menyimpan kameranya di saku, Seungmin mendekat ke arah Sooyoung. "Sudah menunggu lama?"

" _Banget_ ," sungut Sooyoung cemberut. Perempuan itu memasangkan mikrofon kecil di kerah baju, lalu menyuruhnya memasukkan kabel ke dalam baju. Sooyoung dengan cekatan memasangkan sambungan mikrofon ke _mic belt_ yang sudah dipasang Seungmin sedari tadi. "Mikrofonnya sudah menyala. Di dalam mobil ada kamera, bicaralah sebisa mungkin. Jangan diam saja atau malah tidur," perintah Sooyoung.

Seungmin nyaris bosan dengan kalimat Sooyoung yang terdengar seperti templat yang dibagikan oleh perusahaan. Sooyoung juga sepertinya bosan mengucapkan kalimat itu, tetapi tidak ada satu katapun yang berubah sedari awal grup ini debut. "Oke, _Noona_. Aku duduk di mana?"

"Di jok belakang saja. Nanti Doyoung _oppa_ dan kameramen akan duduk di jok tengah," jawab Sooyoung.

"Mm-hm. Oke."

Seungmin mempunyai pemikiran seperti ini: di mana ada kamera, di situ ada topeng. Di depan kamera apapun -- milik perusahaan, stasiun televisi, penggemar, bahkan kameranya sendiri --, akan ada topeng yang muncul menutupi wajah lelahnya. Seungmin sendiri tidak tahu berapa banyak topeng yang ia punya. Kali ini, ia memasang topeng sebagai remaja yang segar dan bersemangat. Di lubuk hatinya, ada keinginan untuk tidur dan bergelung di dalam selimut, sebab ia bergadang menaikkan peringkat dengan Felix semalaman.

"Semuanya, aku akan berangkat menuju lokasi syuting Flowery Celebs! Yay!" Seungmin berseru ke arah kamera sambil mengepalkan tangan ke udara. "Flowery Celebs adalah _variety show_ pertama yang kuhadiri setelah debut di Mirotic. Aku penasaran di mana lokasi syutingnya berada … Hmm, apakah aku dan temanku akan ditempatkan di vila? Aku ingin yang seperti itu …."

Dari penjelasan Sooyoung bulan lalu, ia menyimpulkan kalau acara ini sebelas-dua-belas dengan Celeb Bros _._ Bedanya, acara ini tidak hanya mengundang selebriti laki-laki saja, melainkan akan mengundang selebriti perempuan juga. Mereka sengaja tidak memberitahu siapa orang yang akan menjadi 'temannya' di acara ini, sebab akan menjadi kejutan yang ditayangkan di episode pertama.

" _Noona_ , apa tidak ada klu siapa yang bakal jadi temanku nanti?"

Kalau melihat Celeb Bros, sih, kedua belah pihak sudah diberitahu siapa yang akan menjadi lawan main mereka nanti. Seungmin sendiri tidak yakin kalau sopir mereka akan menjemput lawan mainnya di gedung agensi yang bersangkutan. Hmm, jadi ini salah satu bedanya Flowery Celebs dengan Celeb Bros.

"Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri. Pokoknya dia anggota Awexome."

Seungmin membelalakkan mata ketika mendengar kata Awexome. Awexome adalah nama grup jebolan Produce X 48 yang sudah dibubarkan tahun lalu, dan Seungmin adalah salah satu mantan anggotanya. Omong-omong, sudah lama ia tak berjumpa dengan teman-temannya di sana. Terakhir kali, ia bertemu dengan Renjun yang sekarang sudah debut di grup Gruvity ketika masa promosi di salah satu acara musik mingguan.

"Hyunjin juga anggota Awexome. Apa dia yang bakal jadi lawan mainku nanti?" gumam Seungmin, sedetik kemudian gelembung itu pecah oleh tawanya sendiri. "Tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin. Dia kan tidak bisa _packing_ sendiri, hahaha ...."

Perjalanan menuju lokasi syuting memakan waktu sekitar 20 menit. Kalau dilihat dari plang penanda jalan, mobil mereka pergi menuju Paju. Waduh, jangan-jangan syuting Flowery Celebs kali ini berada di Gyeonggi Village alias gedung latihan Produce X dulu? Seungmin sudah panik duluan kalau dengar kata Gyeonggi Village.

Untungnya, dugaan Seungmin salah. Mobil mereka melewati Gyeonggi Village. Seungmin sempat menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang mengira kalau ia akan kembali menjadi _trainee_ di sana. Tanpa ia sadari, mobil masih melaju kencang kendati sudah melewati area Paju. Seakan tempat tujuan mereka masih jauh di sana. Bisa-bisa ia akan syuting ke Jeju, tetapi tebakan yang itu kemungkinan tidak akan terjadi.

Seungmin nyaris terlelap kalau Doyoung tidak menjentikkan jari. Manajer termuda mereka itu mengisyaratkan bahwa lokasi syuting sudah dekat. Seungmin menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, lalu menepuk pipinya agar tidak mengantuk. Ketika ia melihat ke luar jendela, plang jalan menunjukkan bahwa mereka berada di daerah Yangpyeong. Ia mengerutkan kening, mengingat-ingat di mana ia pernah melihat daerah ini.

Lokasi syuting Flowery Celebs kali ini berupa sebuah rumah satu lantai dengan jendela bertiraikan kain putih. Seungmin berpikir bahwa rumah ini terlalu besar untuk ditempati oleh dua orang saja, tetapi mungkin penulis naskahnya ingin para penghuni menjelajah rumah tersebut. Bangunan tersebut dicat biru di bagian luar, dengan kebun bunga di sebelahnya.

Seungmin masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut diikuti oleh seorang kameramen dan penulis. Baiklah, ini saatnya pertunjukan.

"Woah, rumahnya besar sekali," Seungmin berujar pelan sembari melihat-lihat isi rumah bagian depan. Kameramen di depannya mengisyaratkan untuk menaikkan volume suaranya. "Aku penasaran di mana temanku berada …."

Untuk menuju bagian dalam rumah, Seungmin melewati selasar dengan lampu-lampu kecil di balik dindingnya. Ia mempercepat langkah kaki ketika mendengar suara televisi dari dalam. Seungmin memasang wajah seantusias dan sesegar mungkin ketika penulis memberi gestur menaikkan mimik wajah. Ketika ia mencapai ruang tengah, Seungmin mendapati seseorang berkaus hitam tengah menonton televisi. Sebentar, sepertinya Seungmin kenal siapa dia ….

"Minho _hyung?"_

Yang namanya dipanggil menoleh ke arah Seungmin, begitu pula kameramen yang bersembunyi di balik rak televisi. Seungmin mengenali orang itu sebagai Lee Minho, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah rekannya di Awexome. Dari semua anggota di sana, penulis memutuskan untuk mempertemukan Seungmin dan Minho, yang mana membuat Seungmin _frustasi._

"Seungminnie! Ohohohoho!" Kendati ekspresi terkejut terpatri di wajah Minho, raut wajah itu tidak bertahan lama. Mungkin karena Minho sadar ada banyak kamera di sana. Mungkin karena Minho tahu ia harus menyambut rekannya dengan ceria. Mungkin karena Minho mengenakan topeng yang sama dengan Seungmin.

Minho berjalan ke arah Seungmin seraya melebarkan lengan untuk memeluknya. Yang lebih muda tentu saja menangkap sinyal 'mari berpelukan' dari Minho. Ia segera menghambur ke pelukan yang lebih tua, dan cukup membuat Minho sedikit oleng ke belakang.

Mereka sibuk berpelukan dan membuat sorak kegirangan di depan kamera. Minho mengujar beberapa kalimat basi seperti, " _Sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu,"_ atau " _Aku sangat rindu dengan Seungminnie,"_ di telinganya. Apapun itu, Seungmin percaya bahwa tingkah laku Minho hanyalah bualan di depan kamera semata. Pelukan eratnya karena mereka telah berhenti menjadi rekan kerja. Kata rindunya diucapkan karena bukankah seperti itu yang dikatakan oleh teman lama?

Seungmin memutuskan untuk bermain peran. Ia telah memainkan banyak lakon dengan topeng yang ia kenakan. Tidak mungkin ia gagal memerankan lakon dengan topeng ini. "Aku juga rindu sekali dengan Minho _hyung,"_ ujarnya, "sudah lama kita tidak berpelukan seperti ini, _aigoo_."

Ketika Minho melepaskan pelukannya, Seungmin menemukan senyum bahagia di wajah Minho. _Tampan, seperti biasanya._ Namun, Seungmin tidak mau jatuh sekali lagi. Ia memutuskan untuk memasang senyum yang sama, tanpa ada embel-embel bahagia di belakangnya. Kendati demikian, ia tidak bisa berbohong bahwa ada sudut kecil di hatinya yang bersorak senang ketika ia bertemu dengan Minho.

Terlepas dari apa yang pernah mereka lalui dan hancur setelahnya, Seungmin menghela napas lega ketika Minho berada di lengannya lagi.

(" _Keparat. Acara teve sialan. Terkutuklah Minho dan wajah berserinya itu. Terkutuklah semua orang-orang penyiaran. Terkutuklah diriku yang malam-malam begini malah sibuk menyumpahi semua hal."_ tulis Seungmin di buku harian malam itu.)

**seungmin:** hyunjin

 **seungmin:** hyunjina

 **seungmin:** hwang hyunjin

 **seungmin:** aku bertemu minho hyung

 **hyunjin:**?? minho yang mana??

 **seungmin:** memangnya aku manggil shinee choi minho atau yang aktor satu itu pakai sebutan ‘hyung’?

 **hyunjin:** … absolute minho?

 **seungmin:** yep

 **hyunjin:** serius? yeay :D

 **seungmin:** kenapa ketawa

 **hyunjin:** ketemuan dgn mantanmu :”D cie :”D

 **seungmin:** … dia kan temanku juga ....

 **hyunjin:** teman apa teman :* ada potensi baikan :***

 **seungmin:** ngawur

 **hyunjin:** baikan, bukan balikan

 **seungmin:** diam.

\---

Kali pertama Seungmin bertemu dengan Minho adalah ketika pembagian kelas di awal program Produce X 101 Season 2. Ia mengamati Minho sedari awal yang lebih tua masuk di ruang audisi, ketika Hyunjin menyikutnya sambil berbisik, _“Trainee dari Star9 Entertainment ganteng, ya.”_

Atensinya baru diberikan penuh saat mereka berada di kelas yang sama, yaitu kelas B. Seungmin baru paham kenapa para peserta _nyinyir_ tentang keberadaan Minho di kelas B (ia tidak ikut menggosip, sumpah. Ia hanya menguping saja). Kemampuan vokal Minho saat itu masih belum diasah dan tidak stabil. Nada suaranya bahkan terdengar tidak yakin ketika mencoba menyanyikan bait pertama lagu tema. (Sejujurnya, Seungmin kasihan karena rekaman Minho dimarahi oleh Seokhoon- _ssaem_ ditayangkan di siaran nasional.)

Yang ia dengar dari hasil menguping, peserta lain membandingkan Minho dengan peserta Heo Eunwoo dari kelas C. Kasusnya sama, andal dalam bidang _dance,_ tetapi lemah di vokal. _"Kenapa Minho-ssi dapat kelas B sedangkan Eunwoo dapat kelas C?"_ Begitu kira-kira yang ia dengar di belakang punggungnya. Seungmin tidak tahu lanjutannya, sebab ia sudah gerah mendengar gosip penuh dengki itu dan memutuskan untuk mandi.

Saat itu syuting telah selesai, dan para peserta dipersilakan kembali ke asrama masing-masing lalu berlatih lagi dengan baju kasual. Di jam bebas seperti ini pula, para peserta dipersilakan berbaur dengan kelas lainnya. Seungmin lega sebab sudah terhitung 24 jam ia tidak bertemu dengan Hyunjin. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk mengacak rambut yang lebih tua.

Seungmin menemukan Hyunjin tengah berlatih di ruang latihan bagian barat gedung bersama beberapa _trainee_ dari kelas lain. Yang membuat Seungmin terkejut ialah kehadiran Minho di sudut ruangan tersebut, tengah menenggak air minum sebelum kembali berlatih.

"Hwang Hyunjin!"

Seungmin memekik girang sembari menepuk kedua pundak yang lebih tua. Hyunjin yang melamun di depan cermin berembun terperanjat. Reaksi Hyunjin saat terkejut adalah hal kesukaan Seungmin. Lebih lagi, alih-alih menggerutu, Hyunjin suka merengek dan terkikik geli ke arah Seungmin seusai 'pulih' dari keterkejutannya.

"Kau selalu mengejutkanku, sialan!" desis Hyunjin dengan nada kesal yang dibuat-buat. Seungmin lantas mengalungkan sebelah lengannya di leher Hyunjin, lalu menggunakan sebelah tangan untuk mengacak rambutnya. Yang lebih tua hanya bisa menerimanya tanpa melawan.

Seungmin baru membebaskan Hyunjin ketika Choi Byungchan di ujung sana memanggil semua _trainee_ untuk mendapat jatah minuman suplemen. Para _trainee_ termasuk Hyunjin berebut menghampiri Byungchan, kecuali Minho yang duduk di tempatnya berlatih tadi. Seungmin memutuskan untuk menghampiri Minho. Toh, Hyunjin pasti membawakan minuman untuk Seungmin juga.

"Minho _hyung?_ Kenapa di sini?"

Minho mendongak. "Memangnya tidak boleh?"

 _Ya ampun, sinis amat._ "Yah ..., bukan gitu maksudku. _Hyung_ tidak ikut rebutan minta itu?" tanyanya, sambil menunjuk Byungchan dengan dagunya.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Hyunjin mengambilnya untukku," jawab Seungmin, "omong-omong, aku tidak melihatmu di asrama tadi. _Hyung_ kemana?"

Pertanyaan Seungmin dibiarkan menggantung di udara. Minho mengurut pelan pergelangan kakinya sebelum menjawab, "Aku mandi di sini tadi. Bajuku kutaruh loker. Kalau ketemu sama kasur asrama sebelum malam, aku bisa lupa koreografi."

Seungmin ingin menanyakan apa hubungan antara kasur asrama dan koreografi, tetapi pertanyaannya ditelan ketika Minho kembali berujar, "Malas bertemu dengan orang-orang di asrama. Lebih baik di sini."

Tidak membutuhkan penjelasan bagi Seungmin untuk mengerti. Tentu saja Minho mengimplikasikan bahwa ia tidak ingin mendengar gosip dan omongan dengki lainnya. Mungkin itu sebabnya ia melihat sekilas Minho keluar dari asrama pagi-pagi sekali. Mungkin itu sebabnya ia mendengar bahwa Minho tidak nampak di asrama.

" _Hyung_ tahu tentang _itu?"_

Minho menaikkan alisnya. "Kenapa aku harus tidak tahu?"

"Uh …."

Melihat raut tidak enak dari Seungmin, Minho segera memecah tawa ringan. "Haha, tak apa, tak apa. Aku sudah terbiasa seperti itu," sahutnya seraya berdiri, "aku punya telinga tajam. Aku bisa mendengar apapun walaupun aku tidak ada di lokasi. _Woosh_. Hahaha …." Minho mengeluarkan gestur sesuatu meluncur dari telinganya dengan tangan, dan Seungmin tidak bisa untuk tidak tergelak.

"Kautahu," Seungmin berbisik, "aku bisa membantumu berlatih menyanyikan lagu tema."

Mereka bisa mendengar Cho Seungyoun memekik di tengah ruangan sambil memeragakan iklan minuman stamina. _Trainee_ lain ikut terbahak ketika Seungyoun tergelincir dari usahanya mencairkan suasana. Termasuk Minho, yang sekarang malah mengikik alih-alih menyahut uluran tangan Seungmin.

"... Itu kalau _hyung_ mau," sambung Seungmin pelan. Tidak bohong kalau ia merasa diacuhkan.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Minho menoleh ke arahnya dan berkata, "Aku mau, kok. Aku juga bisa mengajarimu _dance_ -nya.

"Oke," Seungmin mengangguk, " _deal."_

" _Deal,"_ ulang Minho, sebelum berlalu untuk mengambil jatah minumannya. Sesaat ia pergi, Hyunjin menghampirinya dengan masih tertawa kecil (kalau Seungmin tidak salah dengar, Hyunjin tertawa paling keras bersama Kookheon saat Seungyoun tergelincir). Ia menyerahkan botol minuman kepada Seungmin dengan tangan bergetar, seolah tawanya ikut mengalir di tangan.

"Seungyoun _hyung_ lucu sekali." Hyunjin terkekeh, lalu menumpukan lengannya di pundak Seungmin. "Aku ingin berteman dengan _hyung_ itu," ujarnya lagi, sebelum meneguk minumannya.

"Sepertinya dia cocok denganmu," komentar Seungmin.

"Benar, kan?" Hyunjin menyetujui. Ia menutup kembali botolnya sebelum berujar, "Omong-omong, kenapa tidak bilang kalau kaukenal dengan Minho- _ssi_?"

"Huh?"

"Maksudku, aku tadi melihat kau mengobrol dengannya. Aku ingin kenalan juga, sebenarnya. _Dance-_ nya bagus, aku ingin belajar banyak dari dia. Sepertinya dia juga enak diajak berteman," jelas Hyunjin.

"Kukira sedari tadi kalian di sini sudah kenalan?" pekik Seungmin tidak percaya.

Hyunjin menggeleng. "Belum. Aku takut mau bicara duluan. Dia fokus sekali latihannya tadi. Sungkan, takut mengganggu."

"Mm-hm. Begitu, ya," Seungmin mengangguk mengerti. Ia melihat Minho berjalan ke arah mereka, lalu berbisik ke arah Hyunjin, "Kalau begitu, setelah ini kukenalkan. Agak galak, tapi baik kok."

Sore itu adalah sore pertama yang Seungmin habiskan bersama Hyunjin dan Minho. Dimulai dari sana, persahabatan tiga siswa dari agensi berbeda itu terjalin. Tidak hanya sore yang dihabiskan bersama; akan ada banyak waktu dan tempat bagi mereka merajut cerita.

\---

Seungmin yakin bahwa acara ini membutuhkan waktu syuting yang tidak sebentar. Maksudnya, Seungmin kira, acara ini bakal berisi dua sahabat yang akan menghabiskan hari dengan berjalan-jalan keliling kota seperti Battle Trip _._ Juga, ia kira syuting acara ini hanya berlangsung selama hitungan jam seperti Celeb Bros _._ Setelah menerima wawancara dan arahan dari penulis, barulah ia menyadari bahwa acara ini sedikit berbeda dengan acara ragam yang sering ia lihat di televisi. Acara yang paling mendekati ialah _Outrageous Housemate_ , sebab mereka dikumpulkan di satu rumah untuk bertemu dan bersenang-senang di sini.

Dari penjelasan penulis naskah di awal syuting berlangsung, acara ini dibentuk untuk para idol di tengah padatnya kegiatan, untuk membangun bakat di dunia _variety show_ dan acara sejenis. Seungmin sendiri merasa terhormat menjadi pembuka acara tersebut, yang mengimplikasikan bahwa ia dipercaya memiliki bakat di acara ragam. Ia tahu acara ini adalah realitas ragam (bukan acara-sepenuhnya-realitas seperti New Journey To The West _,_ atau acara-sepenuhnya-ragam seperti Knowing Bros _)_ adalah karena penulis memberikan misi kepada ia dan Minho. Seungmin nyaris tersedak susu ketika penulis mengumumkan bahwa misi pertama mereka akan dijalankan tepat setelah kedua pengisi acara datang ke lokasi syuting dan membongkar koper.

Kesimpulannya: Flowery Celebs merupakan acara yang strukturnya sama dengan _reality show_ idol pada umumnya, kecuali, kali ini hanya mengikutkan dua orang peserta. Spesifiknya, mengikutkan dua orang _sahabat._ Ia sendiri tidak yakin apakah ia masih menganggap Minho sebagai sahabatnya atau tidak.

Misi pertamanya dengan Minho berjudul _'Serve My King',_ di mana salah satu dari mereka bertindak sebagai raja, dan yang lain adalah rakyatnya. Seungmin bersumpah acara ini sangat aneh (ia tidak mengatakannya di depan kamera) karena mereka memutuskan siapa yang menjadi raja lewat _moving camera._ Minho bersorak kegirangan ketika kamera itu mengarah kepadanya, tetapi senyumnya luntur ketika penulis berkata bahwa raja juga akan menjalankan misi.

Misi yang diberikan kepada Minho ialah menata ruang tengah. Satu sisi hati Seungmin (atau mungkin, Minho juga) berkomentar bahwa sepertinya, para staf terlalu malas mendekorasi ruangan sehingga mereka memberikan misi ini kepada peserta. Ruangan ini persis seperti _default_ rumah baru di gim Adorable Home _,_ yang mana hanya ada TV, sofa, dan karpet. Ia mulai berpikir bahwa penulisnya terinspirasi dari permainan itu.

Misi yang diberikan kepada Seungmin adalah … memasak. Ia tidak paham kenapa ia mendapat misi ini. Kenapa tidak Minho saja? Pengalaman terakhirnya di dapur ialah empat bulan yang lalu bersama Felix, yang berakhir dengan jus semangka tumpah di meja dapur. Yang seperti itu justru ditayangkan di siaran langsung.

Seruan doa bercampur sumpah serapah meluncur mulus dari bibirnya sesaat ia membuka kulkas. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas dan nyata bahwa di dalam sana ada bahan makanan yang kalau dimasak, porsinya bisa untuk seluruh staf yang ada di sini. Sayangnya, ia bukan Felix yang bisa mengkreasikan makanan tanpa membuka internet. Heh, bocah itu bahkan bisa menyulap sayuran sisa kemarin menjadi cemilan rebutan di asrama.

Sangat salah untuk menunjuk Seungmin memasak. Kamera bergerak sialan. _Mereka ingin aku membakar rumah ini,_ keluhnya dalam hati.

Meski dengan langkah ala prajurit kurang gaji, Seungmin tetap mengeluarkan beberapa bahan makanan dari dalam sana. Berjejer-jejer wadah dan sayuran segar di atas meja makan tidak lantas memunculkan lampu imajiner di atas kepalanya. Kedua tangannya berkacak pinggang, lalu ia mulai memasang pose seperti Changbin yang sedang meratapi perabot makan kotor di bak cuci. Seungmin tidak tahu harus menyalahkan siapa; haruskah ia menyalahkan diri sendiri karena tidak pernah mau membantu Felix di dapur? Ataukah ia harus kembali mengutuk kamera bergerak sialan itu yang tidak mau berpihak padanya?

Keduanya tidak terlihat elit. Namun, menoleh ke samping dan menemukan Minho melongo menatapnya terdengar seperti sebuah kesalahan. Bagus, sekarang ia terjebak dalam permainan tatap mata dengan Lee Minho si bukan aktor. Pemuda itu menatapnya dengan sorot bingung, lebih kepada diri sendiri, dan tidak ditujukan kepada barisan bahan makanan di depan mereka. Bibirnya terbuka sedikit, kemudian mengatup, seolah kalimatnya ditilang sederet gigi.

“Butuh bantuan?” tanyanya setelah seabad. Nadanya terdengar ragu, ditambah tangannya yang tergantung canggung di udara. Jangan salahkan Seungmin untuk berpikir dan menebak apa yang sedang dilakukan Minho. Aneh sekali, Minho yang ia kenal sebagai kucing oranye yang nakal dan banyak tingkah, sekarang bersikap seperti anjing pembantu yang penurut. Tentu saja ia tahu Minho menawarkan bantuan, tetapi ia hanya mengira-ngira apa yang berada di balik kalimat yang baru saja diluncurkan.

“Uh … tidak, kukira?”

“Aku tidak pernah melihatmu memasak sebelumnya."

“Dan bukan berarti aku tak pernah ke dapur, kan?”

“Aku ragu kau pernah masuk ke dapur kecuali untuk menggoreng telur dan memanaskan susu.”

Oke, Seungmin kalah. Minho terlalu mengenal dirinya yang begitu enggan memasuki kawasan berhawa panas dan penuh benda alumunium itu. Hah, memangnya pernah ia dengan sukarela berada di sana? Bahkan setelah mengetahui makanan jadi telah habis, Seungmin tidak mau repot-repot melumuri tangannya dengan bahan-bahan makanan. Dan, ya, apa yang dikatakan Minho benar. Selain memanaskan susu dan menggoreng telur, terakhir kali ia berada di dapur ialah menjadi suruhan Felix dalam siaran langsung.

Dirasakannya Minho melunak. Pemuda itu menyentak kedua tangan ke atas, membuat kemejanya tersingkap sampai siku. Gesturnya lebih tidak canggung, tetapi masih hati-hati. Seakan kalau ia salah langkah sedikit, Seungmin bakal mencabiknya habis seperti harimau kepada mangsa. “Jadi … butuh bantuan, tidak?”

“Tidak, ah.” Seungmin membiarkan gengsi membara. Tipikal Seungmin sekali. “Sana, urus ruang tengah saja.”

“Benar, nih?” Walaupun bernada menggoda, Seungmin berharap yang ia temukan dibalik balasan Minho bukanlah rasa kecewa. “Ya, bisa saja, sih. Siapa tahu kau mau membakar dapur lagi?”

Sialan. Diingatkan lagi. Seungmin sudah bersumpah untuk tidak melakukan hal bodoh seperti menaruh lap di atas kompor, tidak mungkin dapur ini bakal terbakar. “Mungkin kepalamu saja yang kuputus dari akarnya.”

Kewaspadaan yang tadi ditemukan Seungmin dari Minho sudah lenyap. Huh, syukurlah. Seungmin mengaku tidak nyaman dengan perasaan yang membayang dan tampak di belakang Minho. Apa memang kewaspadaan itu perlu disematkan ketika berbicara kepada mantan kekasih dan mantan sahabat?

Pfft. _Mantan sahabat._ Seungmin dan Minho jadi terdengar usai mengalami perang saudara maha dahsyat yang menghancurkan tiga benua sekaligus, merusak bangunan fisik dan juga jembatan batin di antara mereka. Mantan sahabat terdengar ekstrem hanya untuk tidak berkomunikasi dua tahun. Bukan berarti hubungan mereka lantas hangus tak menyisakan abu sama sekali. Buktinya, Minho sudah bisa meledek Seungmin dan dibalas dengan ancaman palsu yang bersifat defensif.

Entah datang dari mana, Minho menudingkan pisau buah ke arahnya. Hah, mungkin Seungmin kalah cepat menyambar pisau tersebut dari atas meja. “Bilang begitu, sebaliknya kepalamu yang kupenggal.”

“Heh, aku cuma bercanda!” Seungmin mendorong badannya ke belakang dan merentangkan kakinya ke depan, bermaksud menendang Minho tanpa terkena risiko dipenggal betulan oleh Minho. Tidak tahu saja kalau mata pisaunya dibalik. “Kekerasan macam ini tidak boleh tayang di televisi!”

Minho meletakkan kembali pisau buahnya lalu terkekeh. “Hahaha, sampai aku datang ke dapur lagi, kuharap wajahmu tidak gosong.”

“Meledek terus!” sungut Seungmin lalu berbalik menghadap sayuran yang bergoler hangat di meja. Bisa tidak Minho jadi salah satu bahan masakan di sini, lalu dagingnya dicincang? Ah, tidak, tidak. Sebelum Seungmin bisa melakukannya, ia bakal menjadi daging giling yang dimasukkan ke dalam kaleng bercap Lee Minho di luarnya.

Setelah entah berapa bulan purnama terjadi, Seungmin akhirnya mengembalikan sebagian bahan makanan ke dalam kulkas. Seungmin memutuskan untuk memasak _samgyeopsal,_ gorengan, mi lada hitam, dan sup tahu. Terdengar simpel dan standar, tetapi memasaknya saja butuh tuntunan dari internet. Cobaan pertama datang dari bawang-bawangan yang tidak bisa dikupas. Belum lagi dengan efek samping berupa mata yang berair. Seungmin yang memang tidak pernah berada di dapur (alias, tidak pernah ingin) tidak tahu takaran 'secukupnya' yang dimaksud oleh internet. Ia harus memaklumi diri sendiri ketika mencicip kuah sup yang keasinan.

"Seungminnie! Lihat sini!"

Ketika Seungmin berbalik, sinar _flash_ dari kamera polaroid menyilaukannya. Minho terkikik pelan di balik kamera, lalu mengibas-ibaskan kertas foto yang keluar dari sana. Seungmin menebak hasil fotonya jelek -- hasil foto Minho memang tidak pernah bisa dipercaya. Dan tunggu, sejak kapan Minho punya kamera? Seungmin tidak ingat Minho pernah tertarik pada fotografi.

"Kamera siapa yang kaucuri?" tukas Seungmin.

"Enak saja. Ini punya staf di sini," bantah Minho, lalu memotret masakan Seungmin. "Foto-fotonya akan kupajang di papan jaring. Lihat, aku dapat foto Seungmin terkejut dan bawang bombai terkena bom nuklir."

Seungmin hampir menanyakan dari mana papan jaring datang jika tidak ingat Minho sedang mendekorasi ruangan. Ia sendiri tidak setuju gambar yang diambil barusan dipajang di sana. Semoga Minho tidak benar-benar memajang foto bawang bombai yang dipotong sembarang dan berantakan. "Fotonya jelek seperti itu, masa mau dipajang?"

"Jangan menghina, ya," cibir Minho sinis, "aku sudah belajar fotografi dari teman-temanku."

"Maksudku, objek fotonya jelek. Masa foto bawang trapesium seperti ini dipajang?"

"Dih, itu salahmu. Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu mengiris bawang seperti itu. Apa-apaan ini--" Minho mengambil salah satu potongan bawang. "Besar sekali kau mengirisnya. Yang itu, justru terlalu tipis."

Seungmin merengut kesal, bukan karena Minho mengejek bawangnya, tetapi karena memang kesal saja hasil potongannya seperti itu. Ia sendiri sudah telanjur stres oleh misi yang membiarkan ia menghadapi dapur sendirian. "Terserah aku. Sana balik ke ruang tengah!"

Minho mengambil gambar sekali lagi, lalu terbahak melihat ekspresi Seungmin di layar. Ia mengibas-ibaskan kertas fotonya sebelum menunjukkannya ke arah Seungmin. "Dapat satu foto lagi. Seungmin marah. Hahahahahaha …."

Seungmin berakhir menendang angin ketika Minho berlalu dengan tawanya yang menyebalkan itu. Ingin sekali ia menendang bokong Minho sampai ia tersungkur dan wajahnya terbentur kabinet (bercanda, Seungmin tidak sejahat itu kok). Ia kembali menghadap ke arah kompor sebelum memandang bawang acaknya dengan iba. Ia berharap Minho dan dirinya tidak keracunan hanya gara-gara bawang yang diiris terlalu tebal.

Seungmin diam-diam bersyukur dirinya sering mengiyakan Felix ketika diajak memasak bersama. Ralat, menjadi suruhan Felix. Memasak _samgyeopsal_ hanya perlu dibolak-balik dengan sebelah tangan sedangkan tangan lainnya mengaduk rebusan mi. Urusan sup dan gorengan … bisa mengandalkan bumbu rahasia (baca: MSG).

Setelah menyisihkan mi lada hitam yang sudah jadi beserta _samgyeopsal_ -nya, Seungmin mulai fokus dengan sup tahu dan gorengan. Ia sendiri tidak tahu ingin membuat gorengan seperti apa, tetapi ia bisa melihat isi kulkas dan memutuskannya nanti.

"Aku menggunakan bumbu ajaib, hahaha …," Seungmin menunjukkan sesaset bumbu racik di depan kamera. Tentu saja Seungmin ingat untuk menyapa pemirsa di rumah alih-alih memperlihatkan kemampuan memasaknya yang amburadul.

"Sebenarnya aku jarang memakai ini, karena tidak diperbolehkan manajer. Berhubung aku sendirian di sini …." Ia menoleh ke belakang untuk mengintip keberadaan Doyoung, lalu berbalik ke arah kamera lagi. "Aku bakal pakai bumbu instan. Tidak perlu repot-repot mengiris seperti tadi.”

Jujur, dibandingkan dengan bumbu ajaib, bumbu racikan tangan terasa lebih lezat dan alami. Seungmin malu mengatakan bahwa supnya terasa pedas tanpa ada sensasi hangat seperti yang ia rasakan di warung-warung langganan. Namun, ekspresi kecut tidak bisa membohongi pemirsa. Seungmin meletakkan sendok sayur di atas kompor sebelum bergumam kepada diri sendiri. "Rasanya enak. Tapi tidak terlalu gurih. Apa kutambahkan bawang putih halus saja?"

Satu sendok bawang putih halus masuk ke kuah sup dan menghasilkan satu gumaman dari Seungmin. "Lebih baik. Yang penting bisa dimakan dan tidak bikin keracunan."

Seungmin mematikan kompor lalu beralih untuk memasak gorengan. Baru saja ia menunjukkan irisan paprika ke arah kamera, ia dikejutkan (lagi) dengan suara Minho yang datang dari belakang.

"Hoi, sudah selesai?"

"Heh, kenapa kau suka sekali mengagetkanku, sih?" desis Seungmin seraya pura-pura menendang tulang kering Minho.

Yang lebih tua mendekat ke arah sup, tidak menggubris desisan Seungmin. Kemudian ia mencicipi sup dan mengernyit. "Ini pakai bumbu instan, ya?"

Oh. Seungmin agaknya lupa kalau Minho juga membenci bumbu instan, setidaknya di makanan seperti ini. "Err, iya. Pakai sambal sama bumbu halus kok, tidak sepenuhnya instan seperti membuat _ramyeon,"_ Seungmin mengelak.

"Tetap, rasanya beda dari sup tahu yang pakai rempah-rempah betulan. Sebentar, aku mau menambahkan sesuatu."

Bisa dilihat dari ekor matanya, Minho mencari sesuatu di kulkas. Ia pikir Minho akan menambahkan rempah ke dalam supnya. Entahlah, bukan urusan Seungmin, lagipula. Sebaiknya ia memastikan gorengannya tidak gosong dan gagal. Toh, kalau masakan sudah ada di tangan Minho, semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja.

Seungmin menyelesaikan gorengannya beberapa menit kemudian. Ia memindahkan makanan ke meja di ruang tengah, meninggalkan Minho yang masih mematangkan _samgyeopsal._ ("Kok masih alot, sih? Tidak ada rasanya pula," komentar Minho sambil terus mengunyah daging.)

Ruang tengah terlihat tidak jauh berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Minho hanya menambahkan furnitur yang dibutuhkan seperti meja, pemutar DVD _,_ bantal sofa, dan matras yoga. Ornamen lain seperti vas bunga dan papan jaring hanya diletakkan di beberapa tempat saja. Papan jaring tersebut diberi label 'Jurnal Gagwanz' yang merujuk kepada keseharian ia dan Minho. Seungmin akui Minho cerdas dengan menggunakan meja lipat seperti ini, karena bisa dibongkar jika tidak lagi digunakan.

"Oi, oi! _Samgyeopsal_ sudah datang!" Minho berseru seraya menaruh teflon di meja. Ada telur dadar orak-arik di samping _samgyeopsal,_ dan saat Seungmin ingin menanyakannya, ia disela oleh pertanyaan Minho. "Bagaimana dengan ruang tengahnya? Bagus tidak?"

Seungmin diam sejenak sebelum menjawab. Jujur, dia tidak punya komentar apapun tentang dekorasi Minho kecuali polaroid bawang yang benar-benar dipasang. "Hmm, lumayan. Aku sendiri tidak tahu menahu dan peduli tentang dekorasi, jadi yang seperti ini sudah cukup buatku. Yang penting semuanya sudah lengkap di sini."

Minho mengangguk pelan. Ia mengeluarkan polaroid (lagi) untuk memotret makanan sebelum menyisihkan hasil fotonya di meja.

"Seungminnie, ayo foto bersamaku untuk jurnal hari pertama!"

Yang lebih tua menggeser pantatnya agar lebih dekat dengan Seungmin. Lantas, dengan santainya ia mengalungkan lengan di pundak Seungmin. Serius, kenapa ia bisa seringan ini ketika bagi Seungmin, menatap matanya saja sudah seperti bertemu Voldemort? Seungmin memutuskan untuk mengikuti alur Minho, _ralat,_ alur penulis. Mereka menginginkan Seungmin (seolah-olah) dekat dengan Minho, bukan? Kalau begitu, akan ia lakukan.

Seungmin balik merangkul Minho, lalu satu foto kembali ditangkap. Hasilnya _sempurna,_ tidak terlihat adanya kecanggungan di antara mereka. Minho meletakkan foto itu di meja sebelum mulai menyantap makanan. "Selamat menikmati!"

Saat Seungmin berniat mengambil potongan _samgyeopsal,_ ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk justru menjumput telur yang berada di sebelahnya. " _Hyung_ , aku mau minta telur, ya," izinnya ragu.

Minho justru mendorong teflonnya ke arah Seungmin sambil mengangguk berulang kali. "Makanlah. Aku memang membuatkannya untukmu. Masih suka telur, kan? Atau udah tidak suka lagi?"

"Masih kok. Trims, ya," ujarnya, dan untuk kalimat kedua, ia mengucapkannya dengan nada lirih. Entah mendengarnya atau tidak, Minho membalasnya dengan anggukan.

Mereka menyantap makanan dengan lahap seperti biasa. Memang tidak ada percakapan di antara mereka, sebab keduanya bukanlah tipe orang yang suka berbicara di tengah acara makan. Minho menyelesaikan hidangan utamanya terlebih dahulu, baru kemudian mencomot paprika goreng sambil memperhatikan Seungmin yang masih sibuk dengan mangkuknya.

"Di sini dingin, ya, ternyata. Tidak kayak di asramaku, cenderung hangat. Asramamu gimana?" celetuk Minho tiba-tiba.

Seungmin nyaris tersedak kuah sup karena _lagi-lagi,_ ia terkejut tiap kali Minho memulai percakapan. Padahal itu hanya pertanyaan biasa, sekadar basa-basi karena mungkin mulut Minho sudah gatal ingin berbicara. "Oh …, biasa saja. Tidak terlalu panas, tidak kedinginan juga. Sepertinya memang di sini lebih dingin daripada di kota."

Minho mengangguk pertanda setuju. "Aku tadi memasukkan jahe ke sup tahunya, makanya rasa pedasnya sedikit beda. Bikin hangat juga di tenggorokan sama badan, agar tidak mudah sakit."

Seungmin tidak menampik fakta bahwa Minho _tahu_ segala tentang dirinya, termasuk bagian Seungmin yang tidak pernah suka cuaca dingin. Hanya saja, ia sedikit terkejut pada kenyataan Minho masih hafal perangainya. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, apakah ada kebiasaan Minho yang diingatnya ... Hmm, Minho hanya ingat pemuda itu takut ketinggian dan suka tidur cepat. Yang lainnya, mungkin tertimbun dan kali ini Seungmin terpaksa mengorek seadanya.

"Ah, kau masih suka membuat sesuatu yang berbau herbal rupanya,"

"Hahaha, temen-temenku sering terserang sakit, maka dari itu aku belajar membuat masakan seperti ini," ujar Minho, lalu menyesap air putihnya. Seungmin sudah menghabiskan makanannya, pula membersihkan mulutnya dengan air putih. Biasanya, ia dan teman-teman melakukan permainan gunting-batu-kertas untuk menentukan siapa yang bertugas mencuci piring. (Biasanya juga, Seungmin yang kalah.)

" _Hyung_ , ayo main gunting-batu-kertas! Yang kalah harus cuci piring," tantang Seungmin yang langsung disetujui Minho. Sejujurnya, ia ketar-ketir karena Minho sering memenangkan permainan ini, _dulu._ Tidak tahu masih handal atau tidak. _Semoga tidak_ , pikir Seungmin.

Toh, akhirnya permintaan Seungmin tidak dikabulkan Tuhan. Minho memenangkan permainan lalu bersorak dengan ekspresi senang bercampur menertawakan itu. Seungmin bakal berakhir mencuci peralatan masak dan makan. Ia tidak terbiasa melakukan ini karena di asrama, pasti Changbin yang selalu kalah dan mencuci piring. Syukurlah ia hanya tinggal dengan Minho saja di sini. Kalau bersama seluruh anggota Awexome, ia sudah capek berdiri di depan bak mencuci.

Usai melakukan _slate,_ Seungmin berlalu menuju dapur dengan cuciannya. Sebelum sampai di sana, Minho memanggilnya. "Habis cuci piring, keliling rumah, yuk?"

Seungmin membalasnya dengan dehaman dan senyuman kecil. Ia tidak bisa melewatkan senyum Minho yang kelewat cerah bagai mentari dan indah bagai musim semi. _Settingan_ atau tidak, Seungmin berharap ia bisa melihat senyum itu lagi. Setidaknya selama ada kamera, dan Seungmin tidak menolak jika senyum itu ia lihat di luar urusan pekerjaan.

(Tolong jangan beritahu Hyunjin tentang pengakuan ini. Nanti Seungmin bisa ditoyor lalu disoraki 'payah' keras-keras di telinga.)

\---

Syuting _Flowery Celebs_ akan dilanjutkan dua hari lagi, memberi Seungmin waktu untuk beristirahat di asrama. Beristirahat bagi Seungmin ialah bermalas-malasan seharian, sebagai pengganti karena ia tidak bisa melakukannya ketika masa promosi tiba.

"Jadi …, mulai sekarang kita boleh membicarakan Minho _hyung_?" Hyunjin bertanya seraya merebahkan diri di kasur. Ia menyodorkan botol air putih ke arah Seungmin yang dibalas dengan kerutan di dahi. "Apa? Kau tidak mau air putih?"

Seungmin menggeleng pelan, lalu menyimpan botol tersebut di anak tangga. Punggungnya disandarkan ke tembok agar mereka berdua bisa muat di atas kasur kecil. Seungmin baru menjawab pertanyaan Hyunjin setelah selimut tebal membungkus kaki-kaki kurus mereka.

"Aku tidak pernah berkata bahwa kita tidak boleh membicarakan Minho _hyung_."

"Hm. Oke. Aku bakal pura-pura lupa kalau kau selalu menghindar setiapkali aku membicarakannya," Hyunjin mencibir santai. Ketika Seungmin mendelik ke arahnya, Hyunjin menyikut pelan. "Tak usah melotot seperti hantu begitu."

"Omong-omong, bagaimana kabar Minho _hyung_ sekarang? Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya."

"Masih tampan seperti biasanya," aku Seungmin sambil mengunyah keripik. "Badannya bertambah besar."

"Hah? Besar bagaimana maksudmu?"

Baru menyadari bahwa ia salah memilih diksi, Seungmin buru-buru membetulkan. "Maksudku, dia terlihat lebih bugar. Berotot, seperti Changbin _hyung_. Tidak seperti kita yang sama-sama kurus."

Hyunjin hanya mengangguk sambil ber-oh ria. "Sepertinya dia semakin rajin _workout,_ beda dengan kita yang cuma olahraga kalau menjelang _comeback_ saja."

“Bukankah agensi menyuruhmu menjaga otot perut?”

“Eh? Aku tak peduli. _Comeback_ sudah selesai. Lagipula aku lebih suka lenganku.”

Tanpa diduga, Seungmin iseng menelusupkan tangannya ke dalam kaus Hyunjin, berniat mengecek apakah masih ada otot di sana. Sontak perbuatannya itu membuat Hyunjin terkejut dan memukul pelan tangannya. (Hyunjin tidak bisa memukul orang-orang terlalu keras; ia memang selembut itu.) Yang dipelototi Hyunjin hanya tergelak jahil, tidak mengindahkan gertakan dan pukulan main-mainnya. Dirasakannya tangan-tangan kurus Seungmin menggelitik perutnya tanpa ampun.

"Seungmin, geli tahu!" sungut Hyunjin sembari benar-benar mengenyahkan tangan Seungmin dari perutnya. Seungmin justru asik tertawa renyah melihat ekspresi kesal Hyunjin. Sahabatnya yang satu itu punya banyak mimik wajah, dan raut sebalnya selalu menjadi favorit Seungmin. Tangannya sudah kembali akan menyelundup jika jemari Hyunjin tidak lebih cepat dan tanggap menahannya. Gelak tawa tidak bisa tertahankan keluar dari mulut Seungmin karena lagi-lagi, Hyunjin merengek dengan wajah sebal.

Seperti malam-malam yang sudah pernah dihabiskan sebelumnya, Seungmin dan Hyunjin lebih sering bergelung di bawah selimut di atas kasur yang sama daripada berbaring berhadapan di kasur masing-masing. Awalnya ia pikir karena Hyunjin orang yang afeksionis dan butuh sentuhan serta pelukan hangat dari orang yang dipercayainya. Seungmin, sebagai sahabat setia, tentu saja memberikannya dengan suka rela walaupun ia sendiri tidak tahu pasti sistem kerja reenergi Hyunjin itu. Namun, lambat laun kegiatan itu juga menjalarkan kehangatan baginya juga; bukan karena sentuhan, tetapi karena mengobrol dengan Hyunjin selalu berhasil meringankan resah pikiran dan lelah fisiknya.

Di malam ini, Seungmin ingin bercerita tentang betapa senang hatinya ketika kembali bertemu dengan senyum Minho. Kendati obrolan yang mengalir di antara keduanya beberapa hari lalu terasa asing, ada perasaan menyenangkan menyelinap. Bukan, bukan berarti Seungmin ingin mengencaninya lagi. Hanya saja, Minho yang semula terasa jauh, menjadi dekat dan seolah tidak pernah ada apa-apa di antara mereka. Perasaan itu ada karena ia sudah lama tidak bertemu Minho sebagai teman. Sebagai sahabat yang menemaninya di masa sulit dan senang. Seperti kawan lama yang terpisah lalu berjumpa lagi.

"Omong-omong, kalau kau ingin tahu, aku kemarin mengobrol lagi sama Minho _hyung_ ," celetuk Seungmin kemudian.

Bibir Hyunjin yang semula ditekuk membentuk huruf 'O' lebar. "Serius?" Begitu tanyanya, tidak percaya ketika Seungmin mengangguk.

"Kau berbicara lagi Minho _hyung_? Ya ampun, apa ini tanda-tanda kembalinya Gig Boys?" seru Hyunjin lagi.

"Hyunjin, kami cuma ngobrol soal makanan, lho."

"Tetep aja! Perkembangan buat Gig Boys yang terancam bubar karena dua anggotanya saling diam pasca putus-- Aduh! Jangan tendang pantatku!"

Bukannya berhenti, Seungmin terus menendang Hyunjin dari balik selimut. "Berisik!"

"Aku bicara fakta, lho? Apa pernah kalian ngobrol setelah kejadian 'itu'?"

"Iya, iya. Tidak perlu diperjelas, aku sudah tahu," sungut Seungmin.

"Bagus, deh, kalau sudah tahu dan sadar. Tidak baik musuh-musuhan dengan mantan," Hyunjin lagi-lagi menyindir, lalu menyisihkan bungkus keripik kosong di anak tangga. Seungmin ingin berkomentar tentang itu, tetapi disela Hyunjin dengan, "Ayo tidur."

"Buang dulu sampahnya," titah Seungmin.

Hyunjin membalas dengan gumaman. "Hmm. Nanti habis bangun tidur."

"Buang dulu, Hyunjin."

"Berisik."

Ia memutuskan untuk mengalah dan menyusul Hyunjin ke alam mimpi. Seungmin pikir Hyunjin sudah terlelap setelah beberapa menit terlewati. Nyatanya, ia salah. Seungmin sengaja memejamkan mata agar ia cepat tertidur, tetapi ia bisa mendengar Hyunjin bergumam, "Seungmin, tahu tidak? Aku senang sekali mendengar Minho _hyung_ dan kau kembali mengobrol."

Mau tidak mau, Seungmin kembali membuka mata. Ia bertemu dengan tatapan memelas Hyunjin, yang, _sayangnya,_ tidak bisa ia tolak. Anak itu selalu bisa membuat Seungmin mengiyakan permintaannya. "Akan menyenangkan jika kita bisa kembali berteman seperti dulu, bukan begitu?" sambung Hyunjin.

Seungmin tidak membalas. Alih-alih, ia kembali (pura-pura) terlelap. Berpura-pura tidak baru saja menatap Hyunjin tepat di mata. Toh, tidak ada jaminan yang bisa ia berikan kepada Hyunjin bahwa hubungan mereka bisa seperti sedia kala. Ia akan mengetahuinya seiring berjalannya waktu.

\---

Seungmin menanggalkan capingnya di sofa setelah menyapa para kru dan staf. Misi di hari kedua syuting adalah _Extinguish The Fire_ yang dilakukan di kebun di samping rumah. Ia mengira bahwa ada api betulan di sana -- semacam pelatihan pemadam kebakaran, misalnya. Siapa tahu penulis iseng mengadakan misi ini karena beliau tahu Seungmin dan Minho akan membakar rumah?

Ternyata, yang dimaksud 'memadamkan api' oleh penulis ialah upaya meredam amarah masing-masing. Sambil menggarap kebun, Seungmin dan Minho diajak untuk menahan emosi ketika hal-hal menyebalkan terjadi. Lebih aneh dari itu, ada tali sepanjang satu setengah meter di antara mereka untuk menjaga agar tetap dekat satu sama lain. Kalau bukan karena pekerjaan, Seungmin sudah memotong tali itu dengan gunting kebun.

( _Serius, aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka bisa dapat ide buat bikin misi kayak gini,_ tulis Seungmin di buku hariannya malam itu).

Misi baru selesai saat matahari mulai turun, meninggalkan Seungmin dan Minho (dan segenap kru, tentunya) bersimbah keringat. Minho menyusul beberapa saat kemudian, setelahnya ikut mendaratkan pantat di sofa. Pendingin ruangan terasa kontras dengan suhu tubuh mereka, sebab itu Minho menyeret kipas angin untuk menggantikannya.

Mereka terkapar di sofa selama beberapa menit, yang terasa seperti berabad-abad bagi Seungmin. Walaupun ia tidak suka suara berisik, bukan berarti ia suka keheningan seperti ini. Selalu ada jarak di antara Seungmin dan Minho ketika duduk bersebelahan -- baik sebelum maupun sesudah berpacaran, itu hanya tradisi mereka saja. Kali ini, dua bantal kulit yang menjadi sekat antara mereka. Jarak itu tidak berarti apa-apa sebelumnya. " _Aku tidak mau dekat-dekat denganmu,"_ hanyalah gurauan dari Minho yang dibalas dengan kalimat serupa.

Jarak dua bantal kini terasa seperti dua benua.

Seungmin juga tidak suka ketika ia berada di ruangan bersama orang yang dikenal, tetapi justru sibuk dengan ponsel masing-masing. Ia biasa menyimpan gawai dan menginisiasi percakapan, berusaha mengalihkan fokus lawan bicara dari benda persegi itu. Namun, beruntung ia meletakkan ponselnya di atas sofa sebelum syuting, karena ia bisa punya alasan untuk mengabaikan keberadaan Minho.

Kejadian serupa terjadi keesokan harinya. Agenda hari itu ialah mengunjungi panti asuhan, yang mengharuskan keduanya duduk di mobil yang sama. Hanya ada kameramen dan sopir di jok depan, meninggalkan Seungmin dan Minho dalam keheningan. Kalau manajer dan penulis melihat ini, mereka pasti akan menyuruh mereka berbicara sambil memasang wajah galak. Seungmin jadi merasa kembali ke titik nol dunia syuting karena tidak bisa memulai percakapan dengan lawan main.

"Kutebak, anak-anak di panti asuhan pasti menyukai dan akan mengikutimu terus," celetuk Seungmin tiba-tiba.

"Haha, aku memang tak tertahankan. Aku kan baik dan ganteng," Minho menyahut tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel. Duh, Seungmin menyesal berbicara seperti itu kalau tahu respon Minho.

Percakapan mereka sampai di situ saja. Mobil kembali hening setelahnya. Kameramen juga terlihat mengantuk dan bosan merekam dua manusia batu yang duduk di mobil yang sama dengan dirinya. Persetan dengan manajer, ia ingin mengelung diri tanpa harus berbicara seperti orang bodoh di depan kamera.

(Nyatanya, Seungmin tidak pernah bisa mempersetankan manajer dan segenap orang-orang penyiaran. Bisa-bisa ia mengelung diri betulan di ruang bawah tanah gedung agensi.)

Seungmin lagi-lagi memandang kasihan ponselnya yang terus dimainkan acak. Ia hanya menggulir layar ke kanan dan ke kiri, sesekali membuka galeri foto yang berakhir menutupnya karena bosan melihat foto yang itu-itu saja. Dari ekor matanya, Seungmin menemukan Minho menyambungkan kabel USB dengan ponsel untuk memutar lagu di mobil. Kalau ini adalah usaha untuk memecah keheningan, _well,_ Minho berhasil melakukannya.

Lagu ' _Pet'_ dari 10cm terdengar dari _speaker_ mobil. Seungmin dan Minho kompak menggumamkan lagu ini, walaupun keduanya memandang sisi jalan yang berbeda.

"Aku jadi teringet anak-anakku di rumah," Minho menceletuk kemudian, "terakhir ketemu mereka kayaknya sebulan lalu. Habisnya, ada kelas nyanyi setiap hari di agensi. tidak bisa pulang kalau belum evaluasi bulanan."

"Kenapa tidak dibawa kemari aja? Ajak syuting bersama?"

Setelahnya Minho baru menoleh dengan wajah cerah. "Iya juga, ya. Tapi aku harus tanya dulu sama manajer dan penulis …."

"Apakah Soonie masih suka berlarian ke sana kemari? Kata orang-orang kucing akan semakin penurut dan tidak banyak tingkah," tanya Seungmin.

"Masih, dia tidak bisa anteng sebentar saja. Makin ada-ada saja tingkahnya, kemarin aku menemukannya bergelantungan di gorden jendela. Yang anteng memang hanya Dori, sih."

"Memangnya Doongie tidak anteng?"

"Sama saja seperti Soonie. Dia suka bermain di tempat-tempat tak terduga. Kemarin kutemukan dia berada di atas lemari, kubiarkan," Minho membalas, "kalau kuajak ke sini takutnya usil, kameranya bisa jatuh."

"Ajak bergantian saja. Masih ada berapa hari syuting, kan? Dori sepertinya bakal jadi kesayangan staf-staf."

"Mungkin minggu depan atau … depannya lagi. Bakal jauh kalau harus mampir ke rumahku sebelum ke sini."

"Atau bisa minta orang untuk mengantar kucingmu?"

"Bisa juga. Omong-omong ...." Ada sesuatu dibalik nada suara Minho saat ia berkata, "Dori bakal seneng ketemu denganmu lagi. Sepertinya dia rindu. Suka menggonggong setiapkali kau muncul di teve. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali kaudatang ke rumahku, bukan?"

"Oh …, iya juga. Sudah tidak pernah mampir lagi, aku sibuk sekali. Hahaha …." Seungmin tertawa kering setelahnya.

Menyadari bahwa suasana menjadi canggung, Minho segera menyahut, "Hyunjin juga tidak pernah ke rumahku lagi. Kkami seharusnya dibiarkan berteman sama sesama hewan, bosan kalau lihat mukanya Hyunjin terus."

"Hahah, iya."

Percakapan kembali mati setelahnya. Kiranya melanjutkan obrolan yang terputus, Seungmin justru membiarkan dirinya dikerubungi pikiran liar. Apakah barusan Minho menyindir dirinya yang sudah tidak pernah menegur sapa? Tidak bisa dibilang begitu karena Minho sendiri juga tidak pernah menyapanya. Bagian lain pikirannya balas berkata bahwa Minho mengindikasi bahwa pertemanan mereka sudah sangat renggang, sehingga baik Seungmin dan Minho tidak pernah berkunjung ke rumah satu sama lain.

_Huh. Bukan sepenuhnya salahku, pula._

Agar ia tidak terlihat terbawa arus pikiran, Seungmin memilih ikut mengalun lagu yang diputar. Toh, lagu-lagu yang diputar Minho tidak jauh-jauh dari Harry Styles dan Adele. Kadang juga diselipkan lagu penyanyi lokal seperti Heize dan DAY6 kesukaannya. Ia harus segera mengenyahkan pikiran aneh sebelum sampai ke panti asuhan. Tidak mungkin ia berlaku canggung di depan anak-anak dan tentunya, kamera.

Syuting dengan orang ketiga lebih melegakan bagi Seungmin untuk dijalankan. Tidak seperti syuting sebelumnya yang mengharuskan Minho dan Seungmin saling berbincang, mereka justru fokus dengan anak-anak daripada satu sama lain. Sesekali mereka ditunjuk untuk menyanyi bersama, setidaknya lebih tidak mendebarkan daripada mengobrol.

Pemandangan Minho bermain dengan anak-anak menghangatkan hati Seungmin. Benar kata Minho, sudah lama ia tidak bertandang ke rumah, baik dalam konteks sebenarnya maupun metaforis. Minho hangat dengan ragamnya sendiri; cara bertutur kata, perhatian di balik nada suaranya, tingkah lakunya terhadap orang lain, ketenangan di kilat matanya. Seungmin ditinggalkan bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang salah dengan diri sendiri sehingga memutuskan tali pertemanan dengan orang seperti Minho. Padahal sudah jelas nampak di depan matanya bahwa Minho adalah orang baik-baik dan penyayang.

Agenda mengunjungi panti asuhan seperti yang diduga, berjalan lancar. Acara tersebut diakhiri dengan Minho mentraktir pizza kepada anak-anak dan orang-orang penyiaran. Saat Seungmin mengeluarkan dompetnya, Minho justru menahannya dan berkata bahwa uangnya masih banyak. Menyebalkan, sih, tapi Seungmin tidak kaget. Yang membuat terkejut ialah Minho yang sudah memiliki _black card_ ketika setahunya, grup Absolute belum pernah menggelar konser. Apa benar gajinya sebanyak itu?

"Kau memperhatikanku sedari tadi," sindir Minho, kemudian tersenyum jahil, "atau kau melihat isi dompetku?"

Sadar sedang diperhatikan, Seungmin langsung melarikan pandangannya ke sembarang arah selain Minho (dan dompet serta senyumnya). "Apaan, aku tidak lihat ke sana."

Minho menyahut dengan kikikan, yang menurut Seungmin sendiri terlalu lembut untuk disejajarkan dengan senyum miring itu. "Dapet _black card_ dikasih ayahku. Gajiku belum segede itu buat disimpan di situ," ujarnya, seakan tahu apa yang Seungmin pikirkan.

"Bahkan kalau ditambah gajimu waktu di Awexome? Bukankah kau sering pergi ke _variety show_ bareng Jaehwan _hyung_ dan Lucas _hyung_?"

Minho mengangguk. "Kau sendiri tahu gaji kita sering dibagi secara tidak adil oleh MYC. Punya Jaehwan _hyung_ sering dibagikan dengan anggota lain, tapi daripada demikian, agensi mengambilnya lebih banyak," katanya demikian. Tawa dari Seungmin dan Minho menyusul setelahnya, menyetujui ketidakadilan di agensi terdahulu.

"Tapi serius, aku tidak pernah melihatmu Minho _hyung_ menggunakan kartu kredit _._ Teman-teman juga sepertinya tidak pernah, karena kau lebih sering membawa uang tunai dalam jumlah yang ... bisa disebut, ya, tidak terlalu banyak,” tukas Seungmin.

"Memang tidak pernah kubawa. Nanti kalian suka mengintiliku dan dompetku, hahahaha …." Gelak Minho semakin kencang ketika melihat Seungmin bersungut-sungut. Tawanya baru redam sebelum ia melanjutkan kalimatnya, kali ini dengan suara lebih tenang. "Selama ini, aku memang jarang menggunakan kartu kredit. Uang yang di sana banyak, sebenarnya. Karena penghasilanku masuk ke dalamnya. Lagipula, membawa uang tunai mengajarkanku untuk tidak berhura-hura. Kartu kredit hanya kubawa ketika ada acara tertentu."

Seungmin mengernyit di kalimat terakhir. Menyadari itu, Minho buru-buru menyambung, "Acara tertentu itu … yang seperti ini. Aku tahu bakal ada banyak anak-anak di sini, ada kru dan staf juga yang kesusahan merekam di tengah hebohnya anak kecil. Makanya, kubawa untuk kebutuhan bayar traktiran."

Melirik Seungmin yang hanya mengangguk-angguk seperti anak anjing, Minho terkikik. "Kenapa tertawa?" Seungmin bertanya.

"Tidak. Kau mirip seperti anjing."

Alis Seungmin menukik. "Maaf?"

"Maksudku, anak anjing. Maaf. Bisanya manggut-manggut. Hahaha …." Lagi-lagi, gelak tawa Minho mengudara diiringi kepalanya yang naik-turun menirukan Seungmin. Menyebalkan. Setelah beberapa saat, tawanya mereda, digantikan dengan senyum cerah saat seorang anak kecil yang mendekat ke arah keduanya. Ia membawa sepucuk surat, bukan, maksudnya selembar kertas. Seungmin baru sadar bahwa anak itu adalah anak perempuan yang dipeluk Minho tadi.

"Minho _oppa_!" serunya ceria, sambil mengangkat kertasnya ke hadapan Minho. Ada gambar bunga setinggi anak perempuan, serta laki-laki yang lebih tinggi di sebelahnya. Seungmin berasumsi gadis itu menggambar dirinya dan Minho. "Ini untukmu karena sudah menepati janji untuk datang ke sini lagi!"

"Serius? Wah, gambaranmu cantik sekali!" Minho menyahut dengan suara yang tidak kalah ceria.

"Awalnya kutempel di lemariku, lalu kuberikan kepada Minho _oppa_ aja," ujar gadis kecil itu, lalu beranjak memeluk Minho. "Terima kasih sudah datang ke sini!"

Minho memeluknya balik sebelum melepaskan dan mengusap sayang rambut anak itu, "Sama-sama. _Oppa_ akan datang lagi, oke?"

"Oke!" Mereka sempat ber- _high five_ sebelum si gadis meninggalkan Minho dengan senyum yang lebar. Seingat Seungmin, Minho belum pernah senyum selebar itu selain untuk, _uhuk,_ dirinya ketika masih pacaran.

Menjawab keingintahuan tak kasat mata Seungmin, Minho berujar, "Itu anak asuhku."

Mata Seungmin membola mendengarnya. "Anak asuh? Serius?"

"Mm-hm. Aku mulai mengirim donasi ke panti asuhan umumnya, dan biaya pendidikan kepadanya dia secara khusus," jawab Minho, "sudah semenjak aku debut di Absolute."

"Tapi aku tidak pernah dengar informasi dari manapun kalau _hyung_ berdonasi …." Oke, Seungmin akan pura-pura tidak sadar kalau ia baru saja mengimplikasikan bahwa selama ini, ia mengulik informasi tentang Minho selama di Absolute.

"Beramal itu tidak perlu diketahui orang banyak," Minho berujar sembari menoleh untuk menatap Seungmin di mata. "Cukup kita, orang yang dituju, dan Tuhan yang tahu."

Tatapan kali ini menghantarkan hangat di hati Seungmin. Tidak bohong, Minho mempunyai hati yang murni dan ramah. Informasi itu baru bagi Seungmin, terkesan tidak terduga juga, tetapi menggerakkan sesuatu di hatinya untuk berbuat hal yang sama.

"Benar juga," Seungmin kembali kabur dari sorot mata Minho yang berusaha menguliknya. Berpandang muka dengan Minho selalu tidak menyehatkan jantungnya. Ia baru ingin berkata sesuatu ketika suara teriakan dari salah satu anak menguar di ruangan.

"PIZZANYA DATANG!!!"

Anak-anak yang semula bermain dan mengobrol ria langsung berhamburan mengerubungi paman pengantar pizza. Senyum manis Minho merekah lagi, disusul suara lembutnya ketika mencoba anak-anak yang berebut kotak pizza. Senyum itu menular, secara tak sadar mengangkat kedua sudut bibir Seungmin.

Disimbah cahaya matahari yang menembus jendela, Seungmin dan Minho duduk bersisian. Kali ini, tidak ada sekat di antara mereka. Senyum yang ditukar saat itu, Seungmin yakin, bukanlah senyum yang biasa ia umbar di depan kamera. Dan lega di hatinya, Seungmin mencoba percaya, bukan berasal dari senyum lebar Minho kepadanya.

(Walaupun ia tahu, percobaan itu selalu gagal.)

**seungmin:**!!!!

 **seungmin:** stres

 **seungmin:** pusing

 **seungmin:** ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ

 **seungmin:** jshsjshjahshsjaknsnzznnxla

 **seungmin:** huhuhuhushushsushuhu hyunjin ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ

 **hyunjin:** … seungmin? ada apa? kau tak papa kan?

 **hyunjin:** jangan keysmash begitu

 **hyunjin:** aku panik ….

 **seungmin:** huhuhu tak apa

 **seungmin:** setelah ini

 **seungmin:** jangan membicarakan minho hyung

 **hyunjin:** aku tidak menyebut namanya bahkan??? _[deleted]_

 **hyunjin:** hmm. oke … cepet pulang bro

\---

Syuting hari ini berjalan dengan baik walaupun masih ada beberapa detail yang harus dikoreksi dari kegiatannya. Sejauh ia mendengarkan penulis, mereka meminta Seungmin dan Minho untuk menunjukkan mimik lebih ekspresif. Andai saja penulis tahu bahwa syuting dilakukan setelah jadwal latihan yang melelahkan. Namun ia akan terkena damprat untuk menjadi tidak profesional sebagai seorang idol.

“Terima kasih sudah bekerja keras hari ini!” Produser acara mengepalkan tangan ke udara, yang diikuti oleh seluruh kru di sana. Mereka bertukar salam dan membungkuk kepada satu sama lain hanya sekadar formalitas. Setelahnya mereka kembali ke urusan masing-masing, tidak lebih sebab orang-orang penyiaran selalu tidak punya waktu untuk bercakap-cakap di lokasi. Seungmin dan Minho bukan orang-orang penyiaran, tetapi mereka juga hanya bertukar sapa sebagai formalitas.

Minho membungkuk padanya sekadar karena mereka rekan kerja, itu yang Seungmin simpulkan dari gerak-gerik Minho. Jika yang lebih tua tidak menganggapnya demikian, sapaannya pasti sudah merembet ke sana-sini dan disempatkan berbincang walaupun hanya bertukar kabar. Namun yang dilakukan Minho setelah menyapa adalah bergegas menuju vannya sendiri, menunggu manajer-manajernya menghampiri dan ikut masuk ke dalam sana. Tidak berbohong Seungmin merasa serik dan judes.

"Kim Seungmin, tenangkan dirimu." Pemuda berambut serupa warna kacang almond itu menarik napas, lalu mengembuskannya perlahan. Pandangannya berarak menuju Minho yang dibungkus _padding_ putih setelah menyimpan ponselnya ke saku. Sudah jelas sekali Minho akan pulang ke asrama setelah ini, tetapi tidak ada _high-five_ atau _bump-fist_ atau gerakan tangan apapun yang biasa digunakan sebagai pengganti salam berpisah. Senior selang sebulan masa debutnya itu melenggang masuk ke dalam van, dan setelah itu, sudah. Seungmin tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi sampai jadwal syuting selanjutnya. Pun tidak akan menghubungi walau hanya suara dan gelembung pesan.

"Yeah, kukira dia benar-benar tidak menganggapku teman lagi," batinnya, lalu menutup jendela mobil vannya sendiri. Ia terlelap oleh rasa bersalah yang berdengung di telinganya.


	2. Bagian 2

Kalau Seungmin ditanya apakah ia menyukai pekerjaannya, maka jawabannya adalah: iya dan tidak.

Seungmin menjawab 'iya' sebab menjadi idola adalah impiannya sejak duduk di bangku sekolah. Melihat kilas balik kegigihannya untuk bisa diterima di agensi sekarang, orang-orang tahu sebesar apa keinginannya. Hatinya berdebar saat mendengar gemuruh dan sorak sorai di lokasi pertunjukan. Ruang itu berisi bunga bermekaran tatkala penggemar berkata bahwa ia dan rekan-rekannya adalah penyemangat hidup mereka. Antusiasme mengalir di darahnya ketika layar diangkat, mempertemukan sosoknya di atas panggung dengan riuh penonton yang meneriakkan namanya.

Seungmin teramat, sangat, menyukai perasaan-perasaan itu.

Ia ditemukan membenci pekerjaannya dua minggu setelah ia resmi menjadi pemenang keenam Produce X 101 musim kedua. Agensi berbicara empat mata dengan semua member termasuk dirinya, tentang citra yang harus ditampakkan di depan layar kaca. Awalnya, ia pikir ia beruntung untuk memerankan citra lucu dan menggemaskan. Toh, sejak acara survival berlangsung, ia sudah dikenal karena kegemasannya. Satu persatu rekannya menunjukkan sifat yang berbeda dengan yang ia kenal: seperti Jaehyun yang mulai memperbaiki kerapian diri demi citra sempurna yang ditunjukkannya, nyinyiran yang dibuat-buat Hyunjin di depan kamera walau ia tahu, sahabatnya hanya bergurau sinis kepada teman dekat. Perlahan, Seungmin juga terpaksa menunjukkan gaya imut yang ia sendiri merasa geli melakukannya.

Itu hanya setitik dari alasan Seungmin benci dari pekerjaannya sebagai figur publik. Yang satu ini, adalah sebab lainnya.

Syuting ' _Flowery Celebs'_ telah mencapai hari kelima. Seungmin tengah menonton teve bersama Minho ketika penulis memanggilnya ke kamar untuk sesi wawancara. Tidak ada yang ia khawatirkan, toh, ini cuma wawancara biasa untuk selingan di siaran.

Hadirnya Sooyoung yang duduk di kasur dan Doyoung di sebelahnya membuat alis Seungmin bertaut. Wawancara sebelumnya hanya melibatkan para pemeran dan penulis, bukan serta merta manajer karena ditakutkan dapat menekan kebohongan dari si idola itu sendiri. Secara tidak sadar Seungmin mengelap bibirnya dengan lidah sebelum duduk menghadap penulis dan kedua manajernya.

Proses wawancara berlangsung seperti biasanya. Hanya saja, ada beberapa pertanyaan yang dijawab dengan ragu dan mengharuskan Seungmin mengulangi _take_ sampai ia mengatakannya dengan lancar. Rasa bersalah karena telah merepotkan penulis dan kameramen menyelimuti Seungmin. Belum lagi tatapan menilai dari Sooyoung ketika ia beberapa kali menggumam sebelum menjawab pertanyaan.

"Wawancara selesai. Terima kasih, ya," pungkas penulis, yang dibalas Seungmin dengan ' _Terima kasih kembali,'_ serta bungkukan dalam. Biasanya, penulis dan kameramen akan keluar ruangan setelah wawancara berakhir. Namun, kali ini hanya kameramen yang pergi, meninggalkan Seungmin menghadapi tiga lawan satu.

"Kami dari tim produksi punya sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan." Penulis memulai pembicaraan setelah beberapa menit. "Sudah berapa kali kauhadir di acara seperti ini?"

 _Hah, pertanyaan macam apa ini?_ "Sekitar … tiga kali? Ini yang ketiga setelah Master Key dan It's Dangerous Outside The Blanket _._ Sudah pernah ke sana masing-masing dua kali, _"_ jawab Seungmin.

"Jadi kau sudah banyak muncul di teve, ya …." Penulis menggumam sambil manggut-manggut. "Lalu kenapa kau terlihat amatiran di sini?"

Seungmin meneguk ludah. Selama ia berkarir di industri hiburan, ia belum pernah disingkap seperti ini. Tidak pernah pula melakukan kesalahan sampai ditegur secara pribadi oleh penulis. Apa betul ia terlihat sangat amatiran di mata penulis? Apakah usahanya meramaikan acara tidak mencapai standar yang diinginkan?

"Begini, ada alasan kenapa kami berpikir demikian. Kami memilihmu dengan harapan kau akan melakukan ini dengan baik dan sesuai dengan apa yang kami inginkan. Bukan hanya kau, kami memilih Minho dengan alasan yang sama. Tapi apa? Kalian, sejujurnya, membosankan. Kami bahkan harus memotong _banyak sekali_ rekaman di kamera." Penulis berbicara dengan suara tegas, membuat Seungmin meringkuk.

Suara yang selanjutnya datang dari Doyoung yang menjentikkan jarinya. "Angkat kepalamu, Seungmin. Agensi tidak pernah mengajari kita untuk menghindari tatapan lawan bicara."

Seungmin kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu mengembuskan napas perlahan untuk menjernihkan diri. Ia memutuskan untuk menatap dahi penulis seiring dengan kalimat yang meluncur dari perempuan dewasa di depannya. "Ketika kau melakukan syuting _variety show_ seperti ini, kami tidak hanya kegiatanmu ketika ada misi saja. Kami juga merekam aktivitas harian kalian sebab, toh, poin dari acara ini adalah reuni antara dua idola yang bersahabat. Nah, itulah yang tidak kami dapat dari kalian. Diperhatikan dari hari pertama, kalian terlihat canggung. Hari selanjutnya sampai sekarangpun tidak menunjukkan ada perubahan sama sekali.

"Kalau seperti ini, apa yang kami harus lakukan, Seungmin? Hanya mengedit bagian misi dan mengirim video berdurasi 15 menit ke teve? Kalian hanya bertingkah tidak canggung ketika berada di depan kamera saja. Apa pertemanan kalian hanya sebatas di depan kamera? Saat mereka tidak ada, kalian menjadi sepasang orang asing yang terpaksa ikut acara ini? Begitu?" cercanya.

Dua kalimat terakhir menerobos dan menerjang ulu hatinya. Rasanya lebih dari diteriaki 'bodoh' oleh Hyunjin tepat di telinga. Lebih dari itu, Seungmin seperti ditampar dan dipukul realita dari segala arah. Seungmin lupa bahwa tim produksi juga mengolah rekaman setelah _slate_ dilakukan. Parahnya lagi, ia lupa bahwa dilihat dari lubang sedotan pun, Seungmin dan Minho terlihat sangat-amat canggung.

"Terserahlah, kami tidak peduli. Apakah pertemanan kalian hanya _settingan_ sebelumnya, atau memang kalian _tidak pernah_ berteman sama sekali, kami tekankan bahwa kalian harus bekerja lebih baik! Apa yang akan orang-orang katakan ketika melihat dua anggota jebolan acara survival populer, yang terkenal bersahabat, menjadi canggung seperti ini?"

Ia ingin bersuara untuk melayangkan bantahannya. _Aku bersumpah aku bukan amatiran! Aku sudah debut empat tahun di dunia hiburan! Aku sudah tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan!_ Namun, kalimatnya tercekat di tenggorokan. Kenyataan yang ditumpahkan penulis kepadanya membasahi bantahan itu. Mereka lapuk juga lembek; disiram sekali lagi pun musnah.

Pada akhirnya, yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah meminta maaf dan merefleksi tindakannya. Ia tidak membuat janji untuk menjadi lebih baik. Toh, itu adalah sebuah kewajiban baginya. Setelah penulis pamit keluar dari kamar, Doyoung beralih duduk di sebelahnya. Bahunya secara otomatis melemas mendapati seseorang di dekatnya.

Sooyoung menyilangkan kaki sebelum bertanya, "Ini pertama kali buatmu?" dengan nada penasaran. Saat Seungmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, yang lebih tua melanjutkan. "Maksudku, ditegur semacam ini sama penulis."

Seungmin mengangguk. _Ini juga pertama kali aku berada di acara yang sama dengan mantanku._ "Yah, begitulah. Memang aku yang salah, mungkin aku banyak ngelamun di sini."

"Kalau kaubilang sedari awal bahwa kau tidak yakin bisa melakukan ini dengan baik, kami sudah pasti akan menunjuk Hyunjin. Toh, ia mau, dan sama kompetennya juga sepertimu," Doyoung yang sedari tadi diam, berceletuk.

Seungmin jadi membayangkan bagaimana jika Hyunjin yang ikut acara ini. Apakah ia akan ditegur penulis seperti yang baru saja terjadi padanya? _Ah, tidak mungkin_ , pikir Seungmin. Hyunjin dan Minho tidak pernah secanggung itu. Ia masih sering menemukan Hyunjin bertukar pesan dengan yang lebih tua. Tidak jarang juga mereka makan berdua setelah bertemu di acara musik.

Ia jadi merasa dibuang dari keanggotaan Gig Boys. Ada lolongan di kepalanya.

_Padahal kau sendiri yang memutuskan hubungan, bodoh!_

"Tapi aku sudah telanjur di sini. Tidak bisa mundur sebelum semua episode selesai. Aku memang harus bekerja lebih keras. Maafkan aku untuk ketidakprofesionalanku." Kemudian Seungmin membungkuk dalam di hadapan dua manajernya, menggumamkan kata maaf penuh penyesalan.

Mereka bertiga saling mendiamkan untuk beberapa saat sebelum Sooyoung memecah keheningan. "Sudah seharusnya begitu. Kautahu sendiri apa yang akan terjadi jika kau tidak melakukan ini sesuai ekspektasi agensi dan orang-orang penyiaran."

Benar. Ia tahu ia akan mengelung diri betulan di ruang bawah tanah agensi sambil menari dan menyanyi di hadapan audiens mati: pengeras suara, sofa di pojok ruangan, lampu-lampu terang, dan cermin besar. Tidak akan pula ia bisa mengunggah aktivitasnya di Instagram dan menyapa penggemar di VLive. Seungmin tahu itu semua.

"Lebih baik berjaga-jaga daripada kau betulan dikurung," Sooyoung berucap final, lalu meninggalkan kamar setelah menepuk pelan bahu Seungmin. Yang dibegitukan hanya mengangguk pelan.

Doyoung menyusul Sooyoung beberapa saat kemudian usai memeluk Seungmin. Ia tak mengatakan apapun, tetapi kehadiran seseorang di sisi Seungmin membantunya untuk lebih tenang. Setidaknya, untuk saat itu.

Suara kusen berderit diiringi langkah kaki yang berat. Tanpa mendongakpun, Seungmin tahu Minho ada di depan pintu. Yang lebih tua menyeret langkah ke sisi lain kasur, berseberangan dengan di mana Seungmin duduk. Tidak ada percakapan. Hanya ada suara _krasak-krusuk_ dari Minho yang berbenah sebelum beranjak tidur.

Seungmin bersandar di kepala ranjang sambil memilin ujung kausnya. Dilihat dari mata lelah Minho tadi, ia yakin bahwa tim produksi membicarakan hal yang sama kepadanya dan Minho. Saat ia menoleh ke sebelahnya, Minho sudah memalingkan wajah, menghadapkan punggungnya ke arah Seungmin. Ponselnya masih dimainkan, Minho belum ingin tidur sepenuhnya.

Pikirannya terbelah menjadi dua. Di satu sisi, Seungmin ingin menyelesaikan _masalah_ ini dengan Minho sebelum hari berakhir. Toh, malam belum terlalu larut. Mikrofon mereka juga sudah diserahkan kepada staf audio. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan jika ingin membicarakan sesuatu.

Namun, Seungmin sendiri belum siap. Berdiskusi dengan Minho membutuhkan persiapan mental. Bisa-bisa ia _blunder_ di tengah jalan, atau tidak bisa menatap mata Minho, atau percakapan mereka berbelok ke arah lain -- dan banyak kemungkinan lain. Padahal yang dibutuhkan hanya meluruskan kecanggungan, tidak perlu dipusingkan, pikirnya.

Pada akhirnya, ia memilih menenggelamkan diri di balik selimut. Seungmin merasakan Minho bergerak-gerak di belakang punggungnya, tetapi ia tidak mau peduli. Ia berusaha memejamkan mata, lamun kalimat penulis terngiang di pikirannya.

_Apa pertemanan kalian cuma sebatas di depan kamera?_

Seungmin menggeleng, berusaha mengenyahkan itu dari pikirannya. Ia harus segera tidur dan mencari tahu apa yang akan terjadi di antara mereka besok.

\---

Matahari merangkak naik ketika Seungmin menemukan Minho berdiri di depan kulkas. Saklar-saklar di otaknya belum tersambung sempurna ketika Minho menyodorkan susu stroberi ke arahnya. Si pelaku sendiri punya yogurt di genggamannya.

"Ayo bicara tentang yang semalam," ucap Minho membuka pembicaraan. Seungmin menaikkan alisnya, hendak berkata, " _Kenapa sekarang?"_ yang tidak ditangkap Minho dengan baik. "Memangnya penulis tidak membicarakan hal _itu_ kepadamu _?"_

"Mm-hm," Seungmin menggumam rendah, "beliau melakukannya. Tapi apakah harus sepagi ini? Aku sendiri belum cuci muka."

"Tidak usah menunggu siang. Bicara pagi-pagi begini, tidak kamera yang merekam kecuali kamera CCTV. Toh, kita tidak pakai mikrofon, mereka tidak akan dengar obrolan kita."

"Hmm …, oke"

Minho ragu sejenak, lalu berkata, "Yasudah, cuci dulu sana wajahmu, biar ganteng."

Seungmin menurut dan kembali ke dapur lima menit kemudian. Handuk kecil tersampir di pundaknya saat Minho menyilangkan kaki. _Dih, seperti ibu-ibu pejabat mau_ _mengintrogasi_ _ku,_ sindir Seungmin dalam hati. Yang lebih tua berdeham, tetapi tidak ada kalimat yang keluar seperti yang Seungmin terka.

Ada bayangan-bayangan berputar-putar di kepala Seungmin. Apakah pembicaraan akan menjurus ke _sana?_ Apakah mereka hanya akan membahas bagaimana mereka di depan kamera? _Apakah hubungan mereka betulan tak ada yang lain kecuali rekan kerja?_

Seungmin ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

"Kupikir kita harus membuat perjanjian damai. Kautahu kan maksudku?" celetuk Seungmin tiba-tiba. "Masih ada enam kali syuting lagi … Aku akan mampus jika masih canggung bersamamu."

"Memangnya kita ini sedang perang?" Ucapan itu sekilas seperti guyonan semata, tetapi ada sesuatu yang getir menempel di telinga Seungmin ketika ia mendengarnya.

"Yeah. Begitulah."

Ia berpura-pura tidak melihat air keruh di muka Minho, lalu kembali bersuara dengan volume rendah, "Apakah kau diancam kalau masih canggung di sini?"

"Hmm … bukannya diancam sih. Aku sendiri berpikir bahwa jika aku tidak melakukan ini dengan baik, tidak ada tawaran yang datang kepadaku lagi. Yang seperti ini juga menghasilkan uang untuk grupku dan tambahan _exposure,_ " jawabnya terus terang. Kemudian ia mendongak menatap Seungmin. "Apa kau diancam oleh agensimu?"

"Err … iya. Tidak hanya di situasi seperti ini, jika kami melakukan sesuatu diluar kehendak agensi, pasti akan ada sesuatu yang bakal terjadi pada kami. Terlebih di acara yang bisa menaikkan reputasi kami," aku Seungmin. "Jadi … ya …, bagaimanapun caranya aku harus bekerja keras.”

Minho hanya mengangguk-angguk kemudian melempar botol yogurt kosongnya ke tempat sampah. Ia membuka kulkas lagi, lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu yang menimbulkan kerutan di dahi Seungmin. "Bukankah aku sudah sering bilang bahwa makan es krim di pagi hari itu tidak baik untuk tenggorokan?"

"Apa aku terlihat peduli?" Minho kembali melahap makanan dingin tersebut. "Lagipula, baru sekali ini aku makan pagi-pagi."

"Sama saja. Kemarin kau baru saja bilang bahwa kau harus menghadiri kelas menyanyi di agensi." Hasrat ingin menggerus Minho menjadi serbuk semakin besar tatkala ia menjulurkan lidah.

"Kau mau?"

Dahinya berkerut saat es krim itu disodorkan ke arahnya. "Tidak, ah. Membuat tenggorokan sakit."

"Cupu. Kau hanya berani minum susu." Dengan jahil, Minho menendang tulang kering Seungmin.

"Kau hanya bisa meledek!" Seungmin balas menendang angin karena Minho sudah terlebih dulu berkelit. "Kembali ke topik, omong-omong. Menurutku kita harus mencoba tidak canggung _setidaknya_ sampai syuting selesai. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Hmm, boleh-boleh. Lagipula sama saja kalau kita tidak melakukannya, tidak akan ada yang namanya _brother chemistry."_ Minho membuat gestur kedua tangan mendekat kepada satu sama lain.

" _Brochemi_ maksudmu seperti ini?" Kali ini Seungmin menginjak kaki Minho penuh penekanan.

"Aw! Sakit tahu!" ringis yang lebih tua, sedangkan Seungmin terbahak-bahak. "Dan, ya, yang kayak gitu. Ketawa waktu temennya kesakitan, mana tidak sopan pula sama yang lebih tua."

"Dih, kau tidak melihat cermin? Dulu kau juga memanggil Ten _hyung_ dengan tanpa honorifik," kilah Seungmin.

"Itu hanya terjadi sekali! Setelah itu celana dalamku disembunyikan di atas lemari olehnya! Aku sudah tidak pernah menjahilinya lagi setelah itu," gerutu Minho.

"Jika aku menjadi dia aku juga akan melakukan hal serupa," Seungmin berujar di tengah serpihan tawanya.

Minho mengibaskan tangannya. "Tidak. Aku yakin kau tidak bisa melakukannya. Paling jauh kau akan memelototi adik-adikmu. Kau sendiri selalu memanjakan Jinwoo dan Dohyon di Produce X.”

"Tapi kan mereka tidak jahil dan iseng seperti Kak Minho!" sergah Seungmin lalu menendang tulang kering Minho. Yang ditendang hanya terkekeh, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi. Tidak nampak seperti ingin membalas Seungmin.

"Tahu tidak, sebenernya _brochemi_ di antara kita sudah ada. Penulis ada benarnya, kita terlihat canggung dan bingung. Mereka berekspektasi kita akan segokil dulu, sebelum kita … _begitu_." Minho menggerakkan tangannya ke sana ke mari dengan nada hati-hati.

Seungmin, tentu saja menyadari apa yang barusan dikatakan. Ucapan Minho benar, mereka sudah menjalin _brothership chemistry_ sejak lama, bahkan sejak mereka masih di Produce X. Mungkin karena hal itu, penulis mengundang mereka sebagai pengisi acara. Namun, keadaannya telah berbeda. Minho dan Seungmin tidak lagi sedekat dan seakrab waktu itu. Ada sekat tak kasat mata di antara mereka, dan alih-alih menghapusnya, mereka berdua memilih menyibukkan diri di bilik masing-masing.

Ia tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan ini. Namun, Seungmin belum siap dengan hal itu. Tidak ada pegangan baginya untuk bicara menyambung hati.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, apa kita harus membangun _brochemi_ seekstrem EXO _sunbaenim_ yang membicarakan baju dalam masing-masing?" Begitu balasnya, walaupun menghasilkan suasana canggung. Minho terlihat terkejut atas jawabannya, tetapi segera dihapus dari mukanya dengan tawa yang dipaksakan.

"Yeah, seharusnya begitu agar penulis percaya bahwa kita dekat," timpal Minho. Setelahnya, ia meregangkan badan, kemudian beranjak dari kursi dan pergi menuju ruang tengah. Dari tempatnya duduk, Seungmin bersumpah dalam hati ingin menabrakkan dahinya ke meja makan. Juga dahi Minho, kalau bisa. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba mengangkat isu itu? Apakah ia tidak paham kalau hal tersebut bisa membuat jarak lebih besar di antara mereka?

Seungmin akan memukul kepalanya betulan jika Minho tidak memanggil dari belakang punggungnya untuk memasang mikrofon. Sesaat ia menyimpan kontrol mikrofon di pinggangnya, ia menghela napas seraya memandang punggung Minho dari kejauhan. _Ini tidak bakal lebih mudah dari sebelumnya,_ pikirnya.

\---

"Apa yang kaulakukan?"

Dapat dimengerti bahwa alasan Seungmin melipat lengan di depan dada pagi ini adalah sosok Hyunjin yang berdiri tegap di depan kulkas. Tidak hanya kelakuannya yang mengherankan (Hyunjin sudah sering tertangkap melakukan _cosplay The Sims,_ omong-omong), tetapi sahabatnya itu tidak pernah bangun pagi-pagi. Kerutan di dahinya semakin dalam ketika Hyunjin tidak menyahut, justru tetap mematung dengan kedua tangan menggantung sembari menatap kosong lemari pendingin.

Ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri sahabatnya itu. Baru saja ia hendak menepuk pundak Hyunjin, yang disebut namanya menoleh ke arah Seungmin (dengan dramatis, seperti biasanya), lalu menatap Seungmin dalam-dalam. "Seungmin-ah," desahnya, "serealku habis. Dan yang ada di dalam sana, hanyalah sekotak _kimchi_ yang mendingin. Bagaimana aku … bisa sarapan tanpa sereal?!"

Seungmin bergidik, lalu menoyor pelan dahi Hyunjin. "Masih pagi, tidak perlu lebay begitu," ujarnya kemudian merobek bungkus jeli yang tergeletak di meja. "Punyanya siapa, sih, ini? Felix, ya?"

Hyunjin menarik kepalanya yang tadi ditempelkan di pintu kulkas. "Punya Kak Changbin itu, jangan dimakan. Nanti yang punya marah.

"Hm, aku tidak peduli," tantang Seungmin. Ia tahu Changbin tidak mudah marah untuk hal-hal sepele seperti ini. Paling juga, dia bakal merengek dengan suara nasalnya, lalu kembali mengganggu adik-adiknya yang lain.

Sekotak yogurt diletakkan di meja seiring dengan Hyunjin yang menaruh pantatnya di kursi. Seungmin, dengan mulutnya yang bekerja lebih cepat dari otak, berceletuk, "Tumben, kaumakan yogurt pagi-pagi, seperti Minho _hyung_.”

Baru setelah Hyunjin mendongak, Seungmin sadar apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Namun, ia tidak menarik ucapan itu kembali. Toh, Hyunjin tahunya bahwa ia sudah mulai 'berdamai' dengan Minho, dan memang nyatanya begitu. Tidak perlu lagi menghindar dari topik ataupun menahan celetukannya ketika tidak sengaja teringat tentang Minho.

Hyunjin baru menjawab beberapa saat kemudian setelah, mungkin, merasa ganjil karena Seungmin memulai percakapan tentang Minho. "Sudah dari dulu aku makan yogurt pagi-pagi. Mungkin kau yang tidak memperhatikan."

Kali ini Seungmin tidak membalas, fokus menghabiskan jeli di tangannya. Dari sudut matanya, Hyunjin terlihat hendak berkata sesuatu, tapi ditelan lagi seiring dengan yogurt yang turun di kerongkongannya. Saat Seungmin meliriknya, tatapan mereka bertemu dan sahabatnya mengeluarkan gelagat aneh

"Apa yang ingin kaubicarakan padaku, Hyunjin?"

Seperti pencuri yang ketahuan, Hyunjin langsung tersedak saat Seungmin berkata demikian. "Tidak, tidak jadi. Sepertinya tidak penting," Hyunjin berkilah. Seungmin tidak memaksa, toh, kalau memang Hyunjin penasaran dan menggebu-gebu, cowok itu bakal berbicara terus terang padanya. Hyunjin memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari Seungmin.

"Dua minggu lalu …, waktu kau bilang di KakaoTalk untuk tidak membicarakan Minho _hyung_ , sebenarnya ada apa?" Hyunjin bertanya hati-hati, dengan perhitungan dan waktu yang tepat, berusaha agar Seungmin tidak meledak atau menghindar seperti sebelumnya.

Bisa dikatakan Seungmin terkejut, tetapi ekspresi itu segera dihapus dari wajahnya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau membicarakannya?"

Hyunjin mengangkat bahu. "Tidak ada alasan. Memangnya tidak boleh? Kau yang pertama kali membawanya kemari."

"Tidak perlu menjawabku seperti itu. Aku hanya bertanya."

"Maaf. Aku hanya mengikuti nada bicaramu," Hyunjin berkata demikian dengan bahu merosot. "Kalian tidak bertengkar, kan?"

"Tidak." Seungmin menggeleng. "Tidak ada tinju-tinjuan. Memangnya kau pernah melihat kami bertengkar?"

"Pernah, dong. Setelah kalian putus waktu itu." Pada titik ini, Seungmin jadi ingat bahwa Hyunjin adalah orang yang _matter-of-fact._ Walaupun jawabannya menyebalkan begitu, kakinya tidak jadi terayun ke arah tulang kering Hyunjin. Mungkin ia harus berlatih untuk menahan kakinya menendang Hyunjin terus menerus. Bocah itu selalu jujur, dan kejujurannya mencabik Seungmin.

Seungmin meremas bungkus jeli kosongnya sebelum menghela napas dan menatap Hyunjin. "Bagaimana mengatakannya …, aku sendiri bingung kenapa aku tiba-tiba heboh begitu.

Yang ini, benar adanya. Beberapa hari setelahnya, Seungmin membuka _room chat_ antara ia dan Hyunjin, dan menemukan dirinya menepuk dahi. Ia cenderung untuk bertindak secara impulsif, tanpa pemikiran apakah ia akan malu dan menyesal di masa depan atau tidak. Hal itu berlaku mulai dari hal-hal kecil seperti memposting video tentang dapur yang kacau, sampai hal besar seperti … menyulut kata putus di tengah ia dan Minho. Memang tidak mengherankan kenapa ia bisa bersahabat dengan Hyunjin si bocah ceroboh.

Setelah mengucapkannya, Seungmin menduga ia akan mendapat desakan dari Hyunjin. Bocah itu suka merengek seperti Changbin, suka memaksa seperti Jisung, dan selalu ingin tahu seperti Felix. Tidak jarang ia membeberkan sedikit-banyak renungan hatinya kepada Hyunjin yang, dengan kekuatan mata berbinar dan bibir mengerucut gemas, selalu berhasil membuat Seungmin terenyuh. Hyunjin, sesungguhnya, adalah cerminan anak anjing bagi Seungmin. (Dia sendiri tidak pernah bercermin.)

Namun, kali ini, Hyunjin tidak merespon lewat kata-kata. Melainkan, tangannya terulur untuk mengelus punggung tangan Seungmin, lalu menyelipkan jemarinya di antara milik sang sahabat, dan meremasnya sedikit lebih lembut. Senada dengan tatapannya yang sehangat matahari pagi, yang memiliki kekuatan yang sama dengan tatapan memelasnya. Seungmin tidak pernah bisa kabur dari Hyunjin.

"Aku tidak pernah menghakimimu, Seung. Sama sekali tidak." _Maka dari itu, percayakanlah semuanya padaku,_ Seungmin mendengar hatinya berbisik, seakan melanjutkan apa yang Hyunjin ingin katakan.

Setelahnya, Seungmin menghela napas. Ia sadar ia terlalu banyak menghirup udara keras-keras pagi ini, tapi apa boleh buat. Genggamannya diremas sedikit sebelum ia mulai memulai. "Aku mau bertanya padamu terlebih dahulu. Menurutmu, apakah selama ini aku terlihat seperti pecundang?"

"Dalam konteks apa?"

"Hubunganku dengan Minho _hyung_." Nyaris secepat cahaya, Hyunjin melepaskan genggamannya lalu menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Seungmin.

"Iya! Sangat pecundang!" jawabnya dengan nada semangat, seakan ia menjawab kuis berhadiah ratusan juta won. Hyunjin memang berjanji untuk tidak menghakimi, tetapi yang ini juga bisa dibilang terlalu jujur. Mendengar Hyunjin menjawab seantusias dan secepat itu membuat Seungmin berpikir, _apakah aku memang sepecundang itu?_

Ketika Seungmin memberikan tatapan menilai, Hyunjin kembali duduk dengan bahu merosot. "Maaf. Aku terlalu setuju."

Seungmin hanya bergumam. "Yeah, aku maklum."

"Kenapa kau baru menyadarinya sekarang? Kukira sudah tahu sedari dulu," celetuk Hyunjin sambil menyeret satu bungkus jeli yang tersisa di meja. Mungkin, itu juga jeli terakhir hari ini. Changbin bakal merengek sepanjang hari

Satu kaki Seungmin diangkat ke atas kursi sebelum membetulkan posisi duduknya. "Mungkin karena aku bertemu Minho _hyung_ lebih sering daripada sebelumnya. Jauh, jauh lebih sering. Kami biasanya hanya berpapasan di gedung siaran, tapi akhir-akhir ini kami bahkan tidur seranjang. Mau tidak mau, aku jadi terpikirkan tentang hubungan kami, termasuk setelah kejadian _itu."_

"Yang _itu_ yang mana, sih?"

"Ck, kau tahu sendiri, lah."

"Aku betulan tidak tahu, Seungmin. Coba ngomong yang jelas, aku mau tahu," goda Hyunjin sembari terkikik.

"Pikir saja sendiri!" Atas ini, Hyunjin, lagi-lagi, terkikik.

"Entahlah," gerutu Seungmin, malah meninju meja. "Aku tidak akan menyebutkan kata _itu."_

"Eh? Kenapa?" Kali ini tidak ada nada menggoda di lidah Hyunjin. Betul-betul penasaran.

"Tentunya itu mengingatkanku pada perbuatan yang paling memalukan! Aku sampai tidak habis pikir kenapa aku seberengsek itu dulu!" erangnya frustasi. Jari-jarinya sudah menyisir rambut, kemudian memberi jambakan-jambakan kecil di kulit kepala. "Bayangkan betapa pengecutnya aku," lanjutnya dengan suara lirih.

Tangan Hyunjin sudah merayap di ubun-ubun Seungmin, lalu melepaskan satu persatu jari si empu yang masih menarik-narik rambutnya sendiri. "Jangan ditarik-tarik, Seungmin. Kasihan." Saat kedua tangan Seungmin sudah jatuh dari sana, Hyunjin kembali bersuara. "Juga, aku tidak perlu membayangkan betapa pecundangnya kau. Sudah pernah lihat."

Ada kekehan terdengar; itu dari Seungmin. "Bayangkan yang lebih buruk dari yang kau lihat, coba."

Demi Saturnus dan batu-batu yang mengelilinginya, semakin intensitas bertemu dengan Minho meninggi, Seungmin jadi memikirkan apa yang ia perbuat selama mereka berpacaran. Rasa sirik di hati yang muncul tiap Minho tidak meresponnya padahal ia melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri bahwa pemuda itu kelelahan. Selalu menyangkal ide-ide dari Minho yang jika dipikirkan lagi, seharusnya ia menerima saran dari pemuda itu daripada memaksakan kehendaknya sendiri. Bukankah dalam sebuah hubungan semuanya harus seimbang dan berat sebelah?

Sial. Seungmin dua tahun yang lalu terdengar sangat egois.

Diamnya Hyunjin kemudian diterjemahkan Seungmin sebagai waktu imajinasi Hyunjin bekerja untuk menggambar pemandangan sebagai bajingan kelas kakap. Yang lebih tua kembali berucap setelah menggigit bibir bawahnya berulang kali. "Aku juga, mungkin pengecut karena daripada membicarakan ini dari awal, aku malah bermain sembunyi perasaan dari kalian berdua. Jujur, aku lelah melihat kalian saling menghindar. Aku jadi merasa bersalah karena menghabiskan banyak waktu bersamamu, bikin aku terkesan 'memihak' kepadamu. Nyatanya, aku tidak memihak siapapun. Kalian berdua: kau dan Minho _hyung_ ; adalah sahabatku. Saking penatnya, aku ragu kita bertiga betulan sahabat atau tidak. Halo, kumpulan sahabat mana yang bercerai-berai hanya karena dua anggotanya putus?"

Seungmin ingin menyanggah, tetapi Hyunjin sudah mendahului. "Aku masih bertahan di persahabatan bodoh ini karena aku bisa merasakan bahwa Minho _hyung_ dan dirimu ini masih punya itikad untuk berbaikan. Aku bilang berbaikan, artinya berdamai; bukan pacaran lagi. Baik dirimu dan Minho _hyung_ , masih menunjukkan gelagat peduli. Aku percaya kalian bisa membedakan mana peduli romantis dan platonik. Semisal kalian _mau_ mencoba dan berusaha, aku yakin kalian bisa akur lagi."

Seungmin berkedip beberapa saat. Tidak pernah terlintas di benaknya bahwa Hyunjin memperhatikan tali tak kasat mata mereka sebegitu detailnya. Tidak heran pula, kenapa di obrolan malam beberapa minggu lalu, Hyunjin bersikeras bahwa ia ingin mereka bertiga kembali berteman. Bukan tanpa alasan pemuda itu selalu mengembuskan napas kasar acapkali Seungmin mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Seungmin jadi bertanya-tanya apakah Minho juga sama menyebalkannya dengan dirinya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau sebegitunya memikirkan kami." Seungmin menghela napas. "Maaf sudah membuatmu pusing."

Hyunjin melambaikan tangannya. "Biasa saja. Aku sudah terbiasa melihat orang dengan prestise tinggi macam dirimu."

Lawan bicaranya mendongak sejenak untuk mengecek air muka Hyunjin, dan ada ekspresi campuran antara kesal dan lelahnya melihat Seungmin dan Minho tolak-menolak. "Waktu itu, kupikir kami butuh waktu menyembuhkan diri setelah kata _itu_ diucapkan. Tapi, sepertinya aku ambil waktu lebih panjang dari yang kupikir. Sewaktu mau kembali baikan, rasanya ragu dan canggung. Bodohnya aku yang malah membiarkan hal itu terjadi sampai dua tahun." Seungmin kembali membenturkan kepalanya di meja sebelum Hyunjin menjauhkan adegan kekerasan terhadap furnitur tersebut.

"Sudah, kasihan mejanya kena kepala jelekmu," ledek Hyunjin. Seungmin hanya memberengut ketika Hyunjin mengangkat wajahnya. "Sebenarnya, bukan sepenuhnya salahmu. Aku merasa Kak Minho juga ambil langkah yang salah di sini."

Saat Seungmin mendongak ke arahnya, Hyunjin melanjutkan. "Apakah kau menyadari bahwa dalam suatu hubungan, baik itu pertemanan atau romantis, Minho _hyung_ selalu pasif? Lihat, kalau bukan aku yang mengajaknya jalan-jalan, kami tidak bakal berteman sampai sekarang. Maka dari itu aku bilang kita semua pengecut. Kau yang terlalu gengsi untuk berbaikan, Minho _hyung_ yang hanya mau didekati terlebih dulu, dan aku yang … tidak membantu apapun." Bahunya longsor saat mengudarakan klausa terakhir. Bibir bawahnya naik memeluk bibir bagian atas.

 _Pasif_.

Entah kenapa kata sifat itu baru muncul di benak Seungmin seolah ia tidak pernah mendengar kata itu sebelumnya. Kalau bukan Hyunjin yang menyebutkan kata itu barusan, mungkin keping-keping ingatan tentang Minho tidak akan berdesakan masuk di kepalanya saat ini. Contoh cuplikan bagaimana pasifnya Minho yang disebutkan Hyunjin mungkin adalah satu dari sekian bentuk. Kepingan berisi Minho yang selalu ‘membunuh’ dialog setiap kali Seungmin mulai mendiskusikan apa film yang ingin ditonton. Awalnya, ia berpikir Minho bertingkah sebagai pasangan yang baik dengan menuruti setiap apa maunya. Namun, dari permulaan sampai akhir kisah mereka, Minho tidak pernah berdiri pada keinginannya.

Huh. _Bisa-bisanya kau terpengaruh apa kata Hyunjin._ Sudah jelas sekali di pikiran Seungmin bahwa sebagian dari kejadian itu adalah buah dari sifat ingin menangnya sendiri. Ia terlalu menikmati kuasanya membuat Minho kalah untuk menjadi serakah dan melakukan semua hal atas kemauannya sendiri. Pasif terdengar seperti semua adalah salah Minho (ya, walaupun memang salah, sih). Ia mengembuskan napas kasar, terpikirkan oleh masa lalu ketika pacaran dengan Minho hanya membubungkan rasa bersalahnya semakin tinggi. Seungmin terdengar seperti orang jahat di telinganya sendiri.

Telapak tangan Seungmin mampir di bahu Hyunjin untuk menepuknya sekilas. "Paling tidak kau udah setuju kalau aku pengecut." Setelahnya, Hyunjin kembali tersenyum cerah. Seungmin bersumpah sesering apapun ia ingin melihat ekspresi menggerutu Hyunjin, senyum lelaki di hadapannya itu adalah yang paling manis. Mungkin ia mau-mau saja mengarungi samudra yang berisiko dimakan hiu demi membuat Hyunjin tersenyum seperti itu.

Senyum Hyunjin turun ketika Seungmin mengerang seraya menumpu sikunya di atas meja. Cepat sekali pikirannya berpindah dari mendayung sampan di tengah samudra untuk sahabatnya menuju bayangan punggung Minho pagi itu. Singkat cerita, syuting minggu lalu berjalan normal dan tidak secanggung sebelumnya. Seperti yang dijanjikan, Minho dan Seungmin berusaha untuk menampilkan yang terbaik demi kelangsungan hidup diri dan grup masing-masing.

(Jangan bilang siapa-siapa kalau Seungmin meringis kecil ketika memikirkan bahwa mereka kembali berkomunikasi demi pekerjaan, tanpa ada embel-embel terajutnya kembali hubungan persahabatan mereka.)

"Aku stres," erangnya kemudian, lalu menggosok wajahnya. "Kenapa susah sekali cuma untuk berbaikan?"

"Kau yakin berbaikan itu sekadar 'cuma'?"

Seungmin menaikkan sebelah alis. "Maksudmu?"

"Kalau berbaikan itu sekadar 'cuma', pastinya tidak bakal terlalu susah. Kalau sampai dua tahun tidak ada perkembangan begini, berarti memang ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di antara kalian."

"Yeah, seharusnya berbaikan itu mudah." _Semudah aku bilang putus._ "Tapi, aku bukan dirimu, Hyunjin. Tidak segampang menyapa ' _Hai!'_ lalu bertingkah seolah tidak pernah ada apa-apa, karena memang di antara kalian tidak pernah ada apa-apa, sih."

Hyunjin memutar bola matanya beberapa kali sebelum membunyikan tulang-tulang jarinya. Ia ikut menyilangkan kaki; entah _cosplay_ mana lagi yang diikutinya kali ini. Sepertinya motivator hidup dan pekerjaan di teve. "Itulah maksudku." Ia memberi jeda untuk menyelipkan rambut panjangnya di belakang telinga. "Pasti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di antara kalian. Jadi, ayo, ceritakan padaku, Sobat, apa yang menghalangimu?"

Lelaki di depannya memasang wajah aneh dan menilai, tapi Hyunjin masih tetap mempertahankan senyuman ala sales promosi parfum. "Sejak kapan kau jadi sok bijak begini?"

"Sejak kedua sahabatku yang ingin berbaikan tetapi tidak kunjung dilakukannya sampai-sampai aku sebal," jawabnya, masih dengan senyum _itu._ Seungmin tidak akan mengarungi samudra dan mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk melihat senyum yang ini.

"Omong-omong, aku menemukan perumpamaan baru. Dengar," celetuk Hyunjin tiba-tiba, lalu menegakkan tubuhnya. "Kalian itu seperti magnet; punya kutub selatan dan utara. Dalam masalah ini, kalian sama-sama menyodorkan kutub utara, makanya magnet kalian tidak bisa tarik-menarik. Kulihat akhir-akhir ini kau sudah pakai otakmu dengan benar, makanya kusarankan kau membicarakannya dengan Minho _hyung_ memakai kutub selatan, biar kalian bisa lengket lagi."

"Jadi maksudmu dulu aku tidak pakai otak?"

"Hmm, pakai sih. Tapi tidak tahu, entah menguap ke mana saat sedang dibutuhkan untuk berpikir. Yang punya kepala jadi lompat ke langkah yang salah karena tidak diproses oleh otak dulu," jawabnya santai, seolah tidak melihat ada api menyala-nyala di pundak Seungmin.

Namun api tak kasat mata itu padam secepat ia menyala. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ada benarnya juga. Seungmin tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan Hyunjin yang berpikir bahwa otaknya hanya digunakan separuh untuk bekerja, separuh lainnya mungkin hanya untuk pelengkap agar otaknya terlihat normal saja. Walaupun ia adalah orang yang teratur dan bersandar pada jadwal, otaknya tidak pernah mau diajak bekerja sama dengan anggota tubuh lainnya. Akan ada penyesalan setelah memasukkan banyak susu ke dalam _blender._ Selalu ada kotak yang ditumpuk di atas lemari pakaian karena jarinya secara _tidak sengaja_ membeli barang-barang karena hanya _tergiur._

Semakin ia memikirkan perkataan Hyunjin dan merangkai bongkahan peristiwa di sekitarnya, semakin ia menyadari bahwa agenda menghindari Minho selama ini hanya buang-buang waktu dan tidak ada gunanya. Agenda ini juga tidak disengaja, sebenarnya. Huh. _Tidak sengaja,_ _gundulmu_. Kalau saja, ia tidak terlalu gengsi untuk merangkai kembali percakapan, pastilah ia tidak akan sepusing ini. Seungmin memberi penanda terang imajiner di atas kata ‘gengsi’. Sifat Seungmin yang satu itu memang sulit dihilangkan dan ia baru tahu dampaknya bakal sebesar ini.

“Omong-omong, ini sedikit privasi. Boleh aku tanya tentang perkara putus kalian?” tanya Hyunjin. Saat Seungmin mengangguk sekali, ia melanjutkan, “Apakah kalian putus gara-gara sifat Minho _hyung_ yang pasif tadi?”

Seungmin menggosok giginya dengan lidah sejenak sebelum menjawab, “Ah, tidak”. Ia menegakkan punggung untuk menghadap Hyunjin. “Sama sekali tidak. Alasan internal memang, tapi bukan itu. Aku bahkan baru terpikirkan soal perangainya itu sewaktu kau mengatakannya tadi.”

“Syukurlah.” Hyunjin menghela napas lega. Pemuda itu seperti tengah menyusun kata di dalam otak dibuktikan dengan pandangan kosong yang bersimpangan dengan alis berkerutnya. “Jadi … kembali ke pertanyaan awal. Kutebak ini alasan kau heboh waktu itu? Karena kau dirundung rasa bersalah setelah katamu ‘bertemu Minho _hyung_ berkali-kali’ membuatmu sadar bahwa selama kalian berpacaran kau adalah seorang pecundang? Begitu?" Saat Seungmin mengangguk pelan, Hyunjin menambahkan, "Dan yang menghalangimu dari berbaikan adalah … gengsi?"

Hampir saja Seungmin mengangguk, tetapi kepalanya cepat-cepat ditarik. "Gengsi dan kemampuan komunikasi yang kurang."

"Oke, anggap saja komunikasi adalah masalah kalian berdua, bukan cuma punyamu. Sekarang, kau mau berbaikan?" tanya Hyunjin.

Seungmin bergumam, "Mh-hm."

Tangan lebar Hyunjin menabrak meja dan mengejutkan Seungmin, bahkan toples di atasnya ikut terenyak. "Jawab yang jelas! Jangan loyo!"

"Iya, aku betulan ingin berbaikan dengan Minho _hyung_."

"Nah, apa yang kau sudah siapkan untuk itu? Aku tahu alasan lain kau tidak baikan sampai sekarang adalah karena tidak siap."

Pada tahap ini, Seungmin terpana akan Hyunjin yang hafal semua tabiatnya. Lain kali, ia akan mampir ke toko piala untuk membelikannya satu sebagai juara pertama Sahabat Terbaik. "Menyingkirkan … gengsi? Atau mungkin … nanti aku tulis apa yang akan aku bicarakan agar tidak melantur dan lepas rantai?"

Sahabatnya terlihat ingin meledak mendengar jawabannya. Yah, kepala siapa yang tidak ingin meletus mendengar jawaban berbalut keragu-raguan tersebut? Hyunjin mengambil satu tarikan napas untuk menenangkan diri. "Begini, kau harus yakin gengsimu itu sudah dilenyapkan. Atau paling tidak, kunci dia di tempat tersembunyi. Sekali atau setitikpun kau masih punya rasa gengsi atau menjaga harga diri atau apalah itu, kau bakal lepas kendali. Kau tidak akan bisa berbicara jujur, dan justru kau akan membumbui kalimat-kalimatmu nanti. Jujurlah, buang rasa gengsimu itu. Jujur untuk diri sendiri dan persahabatan kita."

Dalam tujuh tahun sejak ia mulai mengenal Hyunjin, berlatih dan debut di dua grup berbeda bersama, tidak pernah ia dapatkan nasihat seperti ini dari Hyunjin. Heh, ia sendiri mengira bahwa ia yang akan selalu mencereweti yang lebih tua. Tak pernah disangka ia akan bersimpuh di hadapan Hyunjin meminta saran atas apa yang ia buat dan akan lakukan. Dilihat dari tatapannya, Seungmin menemukan pengharapan di sana. Ditarik dari beberapa kalimat saja, Seungmin paham bahwa Hyunjin sangat ingin mereka bertiga kembali bersahabat. Binar-binar harapan tersebut terpancar bahkan sejak hari pertama ia memberitahu bahwa rekan kerjanya di acara ragam adalah Minho. Sebagai orang yang menjabat sebagai sahabat Hyunjin, tidak bisa baginya menolak kerlip di mata pemuda berambut panjang tersebut.

Seakan membaca pikiran Seungmin, Hyunjin berseloroh, "Jangan baikan karena aku. Damailah karena kalian sendiri yang ingin damai. Damainya kalian akan lebih tentram dan tidak terbebani."

Terima kasih kepada paragraf-paragraf penuh sahaja Hyunjin, kini otak Seungmin beroperasi dengan benar kembali. Satu persatu benang penyusun mulai menenun, membentuk gelaran apa yang akan ia luruskan dalam percakapan maha mendebarkan suatu waktu ke depan.

"Aku sudah tahu apa yang bakal aku bicarakan ke Minho _hyung_ " Seungmin berujar, "dan aku janji, aku bakal heboh di _room chat_ KakaoTalk kita karena kami berhasil berteman lagi."

Dua lengan Hyunjin direntangkan, dan Seungmin tak ubahnya besi yang melebur dalam hangatnya pelukan sang sahabat.

\---

Dibanding pekerjaan rumah lainnya, Seungmin lebih suka berbelanja di toko kelontong daripada harus mengerutkan kulit jemarinya di dalam rendaman air sabun. Ia selalu menyelipkan uang tambahan ke dompetnya untuk sekadar membeli keju lembaran yang dimakannya segera setelah dibayar. Alasannya ialah, ia tidak bakal dapat kesempatan memakannya jika keju itu sampai di rumah. Selalu ada tangan-tangan usil yang berhasil menyeretnya keluar dari kulkas.

Maka, di sinilah Seungmin sekarang. Duduk di kursi plastik dengan masker melorot di bawah dagu, kakinya mengongkang-ongkang di bawah meja kayu yang peliturnya sudah kusam. Tadinya ia ingin beli es krim -- sekali-kali, sebab tiga bulan ke belakang ia tidak bisa memakannya karena akan manggung lagi--, tetapi diurungkannya karena dirasa sudah mengonsumsi banyak soda sejak minggu kemarin. Makan es krim sekarang dirasa bisa mengganggu kestabilan suaranya. Tidak apa, toh, makan keju juga sama serunya dengan makan es krim. (Walaupun Seungmin tidak tahu di mana letak serunya, biarlah.)

Bungkus keju sudah berpindah huni ke tempat sampah. Seungmin mengorek tas belanjanya lagi sebelum menyobek sebungkus rumput laut. Dalam sekejap, satu lembar dari mereka sudah dikunyah oleh Seungmin. Pemuda itu kembali memandang langit kosong. Hah, ternyata enak juga menjadi buruh belanja. Pantas saja Jisung selalu pulang 30 menit setelah disuruh. Ternyata mencuri barang belanjaan sendiri enak juga rasanya. Menjadi anak nakal memang selalu seru.

Berbicara tentang Jisung, bocah satu itu akan menyentuh usia 20 tahun minggu depan. Oh, Felix juga. Seminggu kemudian, dirinyalah yang akan mencapai angka tersebut. Cepat sekali. Ia hanya berharap acara minggu depan tidak mendatangkan botol-botol soju. Minhyun dan Doyoung akan menjadi orang yang paling semangat mengajak mereka minum. Hah, paling-paling ia jadi tukang bersih-bersih. Dua manajer mereka itu mudah teler, tidak bisa diandalkan untuk menjaga lima bocah baru beranjak gede seperti mereka.

Tersisa dua lembar rumput laut di dalam bungkusnya ketika ponselnya berderit. Mungkin Jisung akan melapor bahwa mesin cuci di asrama rusak. Atau Hyunjin yang menitip membelikan sesuatu, kemungkinan jeli berukuran besar. Tidak seperti dugaannya, telepon dari nomor tak dikenallah yang datang. Seungmin menghela napas keras sebelum menggesek jarinya di atas tombol berwarna merah. Sudah menjadi ketetapannya bahwa semua panggilan yang dilakukan di luar kontak telepon harus ditolak. Siapapun; Seungmin tidak pernah mau repot-repot mengeceknya. Dirinya sudah mantap seratus persen bahwa selain nomor dalam buku teleponnya adalah penguntit.

Tidakkah Seungmin khawatir jika suatu waktu nomor tak dikenal itu ternyata adalah kantor agensi? Oh, Seungmin sudah menyiapkan nomor sendiri yang hanya diberikan kepada agensi. Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa Seungmin menyiapkan nada dering berbeda bagi orang penting seperti mereka. Lagipula, setiap kali ia melaporkan nomor-nomor yang meneleponnya, semuanya dikonfirmasi sebagai penguntit oleh agensi.

Tidakkah ia khawatir jika temannya menghubunginya lewat nomor darurat? Duh, teman-temannya sudah tahu bahwa tidak ada gunanya menghubungi Seungmin lewat nomor telepon. Seungmin sudah berkata kepada mereka untuk menghubunginya lewat KakaoTalk saja. Sekarang apa lagi? Tidak ada keyakinan di diri Seungmin bahwa yang meneleponnya barusan bukanlah penguntit.

Ponselnya berdering lagi setelah beberapa detik berlalu. Kali ini, Seungmin geram sebab ia hendak mengetuk gim dan justru diganggu oleh penguntit ini. Tidak ada yang lebih menyebalkan daripada panggilan masuk ketika bermain gim. Seungmin sekali lagi menggeser tombol merah dan ponselnya membuka halaman depan. Ia harus segera memasukkan nomor tadi ke daftar hitam kontaknya. Baru saja ia menekan tombol tersebut, panggilan baru masuk oleh nomor yang sama. Tidak sengaja menekan tombol hijau.

“Keparat,” umpat Seungmin, lalu buru-buru menutupi bagian pengeras suaranya agar tidak ketahuan mengumpat. Penguntit itu bisa-bisa merekam percakapan mereka dan menyebarkan umpatannya. Sialan, merepotkan saja. Seungmin harus membeli modem agar nomornya tidak bisa ditelepon dan hidup bergantung dengan KakaoTalk saja. Cuih, nanti giliran ID KakaoTalk-nya yang akan disebar. Terkutuklah para penguntit itu.

Seungmin membiarkan telepon tersambung dengan niat agar tagihan pulsa penguntit itu melonjak. Setelah menjilati sisa-sisa bumbu di ujung jarinya, Seungmin meletakkan ponselnya di tepi jalan. Hah, biarkan penguntit itu mendengar dengung larva (kalau mereka betulan tinggal di sisi selokan) dan bising kendaraan di tepi jalan yang lengang ini. Hmm, Seungmin berasumsi hanya suara angin berembus yang penguntit itu dengar.

Ia kembali duduk di kursi setelah menyumpahserapahi ponselnya sendiri. Kalau ada risiko ponselnya rusak atau jatuh ke selokan, toh, dia masih punya banyak cadangan ponsel hadiah dari penggemarnya. _Senangnya menjadi idol_ , pikirnya pada kejadian ponselnya hilang beberapa bulan lalu. Selembar tisu basah ditarik dari plastik belanjaannya untuk membersihkan tangannya. Seungmin kembali menyilang kaki dan mengunyah sisa rumput laut walaupun benaknya terbagi dua antara santai saja menyikapi hal ini dan ketar-ketir ponselnya bakal jatuh ke selokan. Bagaimanapun, ponsel tetaplah ponsel. Kalau bukan karena ia adalah idol, mendapatkan ponsel sama saja mati-matian memanggang otaknya di restoran paruh waktu.

Dirasa perutnya semakin dipelintir dengan bayang-bayang ponselnya secara tidak sengaja tertiup angin dan jatuh ke selokan (Seungmin harus mereposisi otaknya karena, ayolah, ponselnya tidak seringan daun), ia beranjak dari kursi untuk mengecek apakah ponselnya masih berada di sana. Seungmin menghela napas lega setelah mendapati ponselnya masih berada di tempat yang sama. Helaan itu diembuskan lebih keras ketika si penelepon sudah memutuskan panggilan. Baru saja ia hendak berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya, sebuah suara yang tidak terlalu asing muncul dari samping lengan kanannya.

“Hei, apa yang kau lakukan, bocah?”

Adalah Minho dengan tas belanjaan berwarna krim di pundak, terlihat penuh dan membuatnya terlihat seperti ibu-ibu setelah pulang dari pasar. Sapaannya (yang tidak terdengar seperti itu) membuat ponsel Seungmin jatuh ke jalan beraspal karena yang punya terlalu kaget (atau memang ceroboh). Mereka berdua melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri bagaimana ponsel tersebut nyaris jatuh ke selokan. Seungmin mengirimkan kilatan dari sudut matanya sebelum memungut kembali ponselnya.

“Gara-gara kau!” sungutnya, lalu membolak-balik benda persegi itu untuk mengecek adanya lecet. “Hah, untung tidak lecet.”

“Apa yang kaulakukan?” tanya Minho lagi. Bisa disimpulkan bahwa yang tadi bukanlah sapaan, melainkan murni pertanyaan atas tindakan aneh Seungmin.

“Biasa. Ada penguntit menelepon,” Seungmin menjawab sembari berjalan ke arah meja di bawah pohon. Ketika ia menyadari bahwa Minho menyusulnya, Seungmin berbalik. “Kenapa kau mengikutiku?”

Minho tidak menjawab, lantas menepikan tubuhnya lalu meletakkan tas berukuran mega tersebut di meja. Asumsi kilat Seungmin benar tentang Minho yang akan membeli sesuatu di toko kelontong tadi. Seungmin menarik satu lembar lagi tisu basah dari dalam wadahnya untuk digunakan mengelap ponsel dan tangannya. Panggilan terakhir sekitar semenit lalu, saatnya untuk menambahkan nomor itu ke daftar hitam dan segera melaporkannya ke agensi. Kejadian seperti ini semakin membuat Seungmin ingin memindahkan kartunya ke modem saja. Toh, tidak bakal ada pesan dan telepon masuk ke ponselnya.

Rentet gerutuan baru saja dikirimkan kepada Taeil, manajer bagian pengaduan dan keamanan, sementara Minho datang dengan sekantong tepung terigu di lengan dan menggendong minyak goreng. Di tangannya ada sebotol kopi kemasan dan teh; Seungmin yakin teh itu untuk dirinya. Tas kain yang sedari tadi sudah penuh, semakin menggembung oleh dua entri baru berukuran besar. Minho mengernyit ketika Seungmin sudah lebih dulu menenggak teh sebelum ia sendiri melakukannya.

“Siapa bilang kau boleh minum teh itu?”

Ada jeda sejenak untuk Seungmin menjauhkan mulut botol itu dari miliknya, matanya mengerling sarat kewaspadaan yang tidak bertahan lama dihempas bahunya sendiri. “Aku terlampau kenal sampai aku tahu bahwa ini buatku. Kau lebih suka kopi daripada teh, kan?”

Minho hanya menekuk bibirnya menjadi bentuk tak terdeteksi sebelum menyesap kopinya. Pesan dari Taeil datang ketika Minho membuka suara. “Teman-temanmu mau masak apa?”

“Mm?” Seungmin masih tidak menangkap pertanyaan Minho sementara jemari tangan kanannya mengetuk layar ponsel guna membalas keluhan Taeil. Baru sesaat ia sadar, ia melirik kantong belanjanya. “Tidak tahu. Aku cuma disuruh beli, tidak ada keharusan buatku tahu hari ini masak apa.”

“Yeah, mana pernah Seungmin peduli soal masak memasak,” sindir Minho balik. Saat Seungmin tidak membalas, dan justru mengernyitkan alis, nampak sekilas kilat khawatir di balik kelopak mata Minho.

“Kau sangat mengenalku, huh,” keluh Seungmin malas.

Setidaknya jawaban itu mengusir kilatan yang, menurut Seungmin, tidak nyaman dilihat. Baru ia amati dan sadari bahwa semenjak berbaikan, ( _ralat,_ maksudnya semenjak Minho kembali bisa berkomunikasi dengan Seungmin) pemuda tersebut jadi lebih hati-hati dalam berbicara. Seharusnya bagus, pikir Seungmin. Namun, bukankah Seungmin terlalu dekat untuk diselipkan kehati-hatian di setiap perkataan Minho?

Heh, walaupun Minho jarang sekali mengumpat, Seungmin pernah dikatai keparat olehnya. Jadi, dari sisi manakah Seungmin layak untuk mendapatkan percikan awas dari Minho? Toh, dia bukan penggemar yang mana ia harus menjaga perkataannya. Bukan pula orang-orang penyiaran yang bisa memutarbalikkan setiap kalimatnya. Seungmin tidaklah seasing itu.

Atau … iya? Ataukah Minho menganggap pertemanan mereka direset, sehingga Seungmin kembali menjadi rekan kerja semata?

Ataukah Seungmin yang mereset semuanya, sehingga ia terlihat jauh dari pandangan Minho?

Pikiran acaknya buyar begitu disadari botol teh hijaunya digenggam terlalu miring hingga isinya menetes di celana Seungmin. Sialan, padahal Seungmin berencana untuk pakai celana ini saja sampe jadwal mandi sore tiba. Dari sudut matanya, terlihat Minho menegakkan punggung dan menyangga kedua sikunya di lengan kursi.

“Ada jadwal apa minggu ini?” Hmm … rasanya sudah sangat lama Seungmin tidak bertukar tanya sekasual ini dengan Minho.

Bahunya diangkat sekilas. “Tidak ada. Kecuali Hyunjin masih jadi pembawa acara di Music Core, semuanya di asrama. Mungkin minggu depan aku akan pulang ke rumah,” jawabnya, sembari menepuk-nepuk bagian celana yang basah seakan-akan dengan itu, lingkaran hasil tetes cairan akan lenyap begitu saja.

Tanpa ditanya, Minho balas menjabarkan kegiatannya. Rungunya mendengar beberapa kali mendengar kata latihan dan _comeback,_ juga kelas-kelas yang sepertinya dijelaskan terlalu rinci, sampai-sampai (kalau tidak salah) ia juga menangkap bahwa Minho harus tinggal di agensi sampai bisa mencapai nada falseto yang diinginkan. Seungmin hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman tanda mengerti.

“Kudengar grupmu bakal diundang ke Weekly Idol? Setelah Everglow _sunbaenim,_ ” celetuk Seungmin diluar konteks. Padahal sebelumnya Minho membahas tentang kelelahannya mempersiapkan _comeback_ , bukan setelahnya.

“Eh? Sudah keluar beritanya di internet?”

“Ya, begitulah. Memangnya kenapa?”

“Tidak ada apa-apa, sih,” balas Minho, nadanya melemah menuju akhir. “Hanya saja … seingatku manajer acara bilang agensi belum menerima tawaran dari Weekly Idol. Tidak tahu kenapa, tapi sepertinya mereka menahan kami untuk muncul di TV. Kebalikan denganku yang disodorkan ikut acara ini,” ucapnya lirih.

Daun-daun di atas kepala mereka bergesekan seiring dengan angin bertiup, tetapi tidak ada debu yang ikut melintas dan masuk ke dalam kelopak mata Seungmin dan Minho. “Itu terdengar … pilih kasih?”

Minho mendongak ke arahnya. “Aku juga berpikir begitu,” bisiknya. “Takutnya agensi lupa kalau aku debut di sebuah grup, bukan solo. Bukankah mereka seharusnya mempromosikan kami sekelompok?”

“Aku paham bagaimana rasanya.” Di bawah alam sadar, tangan Seungmin terulur untuk mengusap lengan bawah Minho yang tergolek di atas meja. Yang lebih tua nampak terperangah sekilas, seakan tangan Seungmin adalah api yang menjalar dan membakar pakaiannya, tetapi memilih untuk membuang ekspresi itu sebelum disadari Seungmin. “Memang lebih menyenangkan untuk pergi ke TV bersama teman-teman.”

Mulut Minho terbuka sedikit, hendak membantah bahwa _bukan itu maksudnya_ , untuk sepersekian detik kemudian terkatup lagi begitu Seungmin mulai berbicara. “Pergi ke acara dengan banyak senior terasa menakutkan karena kalau sampai salah bicara, kita bisa habis dimakan warganet. Berdiri dengan orang-orang asing juga rasanya tidak terlalu nyaman. Huh ….”

Pada akhirnya, yang dilakukan Minho hanyalah mengangguk-angguk sambil perlahan mematuk kopi kemasan. Kemudian Seungmin bercakap panjang lebar lagi, entah untuk siapa, karena Minho sendiri ragu apakah ia ingin mendengarkan ocehan yang lebih muda. Dimulai dari berbicara tentang keluhan-keluhannya di acara TV, berlanjut ke pengalaman bertemu senior menyebalkan, sampai membicarakan gaji yang tidak dibagi rata. (Minho berpikir apakah boleh seorang junior apalagi pendatang baru seperti mereka membicarakan ini di belakang kamera? Bukankah itu akan terkesan kurang ajar dan sok tahu?)

Namun ia terus membiarkan bocah itu mengoceh. Apapun yang dikatakannya, Minho malas mendengarkan. Sesekali mengangguk ketika Seungmin melemparkan pertanyaan meminta suara persetujuan, _“Benar begitu, kan?” “Bukankah Kak Minho juga berpikir demikian?”_ kepadanya. Rasanya Minho masih ingin mengonfirmasi topik tadi, di mana ia ingin meluruskan bahwa maksud dari perkataannya adalah, ia ingin satu grupnya populer bersama, bukan hanya Minho saja. Namun, setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, topik itu sudah basi. Seungmin sudah merembet membicarakan ketidakprofesionalan acara musik.

Minho bertanya-tanya apakah ia dianggap di sini. Oh, tentu saja ia dianggap, sebagai mesin pendengar saja pastinya. Mungkin Seungmin lupa kalau Minho bisa berbicara.

Ketika Seungmin kembali menenggak tehnya sampai habis (mungkin bocah itu lelah mengomong), Minho kira sesi mengeluh searah Seungmin sudah selesai. Minho sudah bersiap untuk mengganti topik yang bisa membuat _setidaknya ia bicara_ , Seungmin sama-sama menyela.

“Apa?” tanyanya singkat, seolah tidak baru saja memutus kesempatan Minho berbicara.

Sungguh, Minho ingin mencongkel mata yang mengilatkan kepolosan itu. “Tidak apa,” balasnya. Ujung-ujungnya, ia hanya bisa menghela napas untuk menahan dirinya berisiko masuk penjara atas tuduhan menghilangkan fungsi bagian tubuh seseorang. “Ganti topik. Sudah tahu belum kalau Lucas dan Ten _hyung_ mau membentuk duo bersama walaupun mereka beda agensi?”

Dilihatnya bola mata Seungmin membulat. “Serius?” sembur Seungmin, mengurungkan niat untuk meneguk tehnya kembali. “Tahu dari mana?”

“Dari Kak Ten sendiri. Kemarin dia kirim foto ke aku, bilang kalau dia dan Lucas lagi latihan bareng di agensinya.” Minho menjawab hati-hati, tetapi tidak berdasarkan alasan yang sama dengan beberapa minggu lalu.

“Ah, begitu, ya,” gumam Seungmin, dan Minho tidak tahu apakah pemuda itu ikhlas mengucapkannya atau tidak. “Sudah lama nggak ketemu sama mereka berdua. Terakhir ketemu sekitar empat … atau tiga, ya? Tiga bulan yang lalu sewaktu aku diundang ke Happy Together. Kebetulan kami rekaman di gedung yang sama, tapi studionya beda karena dia mau tampil di Music Bank.”

Ia meneliti air muka Seungmin, mencari apakah setelah ini mimiknya berubah cerah dan terlalu bersemangat untuk membalas berita dari Minho. Saat dugaannya menyerempet benar, buru-buru Minho menyela sebelum kesempatan berbicaranya dirampas lagi. “Dengar dari Ten _hyung_ , sih, itu permintaan dari pihak artisnya sendiri. Terus dikabulin, deh.”

Berbalikan dari ekspresinya beberapa detik lalu, bahunya melorot lesu bersamaan dengan mulutnya yang mengucap lirih, “Ah, seperti itu,” dengan nada yang sama dengan sebelumnya. Hei, apakah pendengaran Minho salah ketika mendengar kalimat itu berlapis rasa malas? Lagi-lagi Minho mengecek mimik wajah Seungmin, dan dugaannya benar. Bocah itu memang tidak semangat dengan topik ini dan tentu saja berusaha mencari topik lain.

Hening membasuh mereka dan juga jalanan gang yang sepi. Satu-satunya bising berasal dari studio bawah tanah di dekat toko kelontong, yang dentum alat musiknya masih bisa dirasakan di bawah kaki-kaki mereka. Diliriknya Seungmin yang kini sibuk dengan ponselnya, membuat Minho jadi gatal untuk menggesek layar ponsel miliknya juga. Sial, ia ingin pulang sekarang dan segera masak untuk teman-temannya daripada bertapa dengan orang seperti Seungmin. Baru saja ia mendesak botol kopi ke tas yang sudah sempit ruangnya, tiba-tiba Seungmin berseloroh, “Apa _Hyung_ masih seperti ini?”

Gerakannya berhenti sejenak. “Maaf?”

“Memutuskan pembicaraan. Kau selalu mematikan dialog, tidak menyahut apa yang kubicarakan, bahkan sampai membiarkan obrolan kita senyap. Apa Kak Minho masih menjadi orang seperti itu, tidak berubah sama sekali sejak dulu?”

"Apa kau sedang membicarakan dirimu sendiri, hah?" Atas ini, Minho mendapati percikan kaget di mata Seungmin, tapi tidak menggubrisnya. "Kau ini selalu menyela perkataanku, nyaris tidak pernah memberiku kesempatan berbicara, dan apa itu tadi? Kau sendiri yang mengakhiri topik dengan malas-malasan. Tidak punya cermin di asramamu?" Seperti balon air yang disulut lemon, Minho meledak dan menumpahkan air ㅡ tidak, bahkan menyiramkannya ke wajah Seungmin.

Ekspresi terkejut yang terpatri di wajah Seungmin seketika berubah menjadi amarah. Ia turut memeragakannya dengan alis bertaut seraya menuding ke arah Minho. "Itu karena kau yang membosankan, keparat! Tidakkah kau sadar bahwa kau tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa dalam hubungan kita sebelumnya?” sentaknya. Kemudian ia membuang muka ke arah lain. “Cih, tentu saja tidak. Selalu saja aku yang memulai segalanya.”

Mendadak patah-patah ingatan masa lalu menguar di dalam benaknya. Benar kata Seungmin, bocah itulah yang mulai membuka diri, mengajaknya berkencan, menginisiasi rencana-rencana kecil nan berharga, dan memutuskan ini dan itu. Sampai keping terakhir mampir, yang ia ingat adalah bocah itu yang mengusulkan putusnya hubungan. Minho mengambil napas panjang, jelas tidak ingin kalah dalam pertarungan ini.

“Dengar, ya, bocah sialan. Hanya karena kau yang mengawali semuanya, bukan berarti aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Mengambil semua keputusan bahkan sekecil menonton film? Apa kau pernah mendengarkan pendapatku barang sekali saja? Tidak pernah, kan? Kau sendiri yang menghalangiku bicara, kau juga yang menudingku diam.” Mata Minho menyorotkan kegetiran, lalu perlahan-lahan melunak tanpa mengendurkan nada sengaknya. “Oh, ingat dengan saat kita putus dulu? Kau langsung berbalik tanpa mau mengetahui apa kataku, bukan? Kau bahkan tidak mau mendengar argumenku karena kau sendiri tidak suka ditentang.”

Bagai banteng disodori kain merah, Seungmin langsung menyalak garang. “Jadi semua ini salahku, hah? Apa-apaan denganmu ini? Kalau kau memang tidak suka perlakuanku sejak dulu, bilang saja! Tidak perlu mendamprat seperti ini layaknya pengecut! Membawa-bawa kejadian masa lalu, kau sengaja membuatku marah, uh?”

“Hah, muncullah sifat gengsimu itu. Sudah kuberi tahu apa yang salah darimu, masih tidak sadar rupanya? Tidak adakah sedikitpun di benakmu untuk meminta maaf?” Minho memijat pelipisnya, lalu berdiri menggendong tas. “Lagipula, siapa yang membawa-bawa kejadian masa lalu? Kau duluan. Bukan aku.”

“Kuberi tahu padamu karena kau memang begitu sampai sekarang. Lihat, kalau tidak ada acara _sahabat-sahabatan_ ini, mana mungkin kau akan berbicara padaku. Toh, selamanya kau tidak pernah menginisiasi apapun di antara kita. Kau sendiri tidak menyadari bahwa kau adalah orang yang pasif, huh? Jangan bertingkah seolah hanya aku yang salah di sini. Lihatlah dirimu di depan cermin, Minho.” Seungmin nyaris tidak peduli ketika ia memanggil yang lebih tua tanpa honorifik, ego dan amarahnya masih menyala-nyala di balik kelopak mata.

“Lalu apa yang kaulakukan dengan itu? Diam saja berpangku tangan menungguku menyapamu terlebih dahulu? Lantas apa bedanya kau dengan anak kecil yang jatuh dari sepeda dan menunggu ditolong orang lain? Jika kau memang mau naik sepeda lagi, berdirilah sendiri. Dasar orang aneh.” Minho menggosok giginya menggunakan lidah, sebelum kembali berbicara, “Hah, apa-apaan ini? Ajang mencela satu sama lain?”

Pemuda itu membetulkan letak lengan tas di bahunya, kemudian berujar entah kepada siapa, mungkin kepada pohon, karena Seungmin tidak merasa Minho berbicara padanya. “Tahu begini aku segera pulang setelah membeli minyak goreng, sialan.” Setelah berbincang kepada angin, Minho menunjuk ke arahnya. “Renungi perbuatanmu, bocah,” ucapnya final, kemudian berlalu seolah tidak terjadi cekcok di antara mereka sebelumnya.

 _Keparat._ Tanpa diberitahupun, Seungmin sudah tahu kalau gengsi adalah bagian dari keluputannya. Tidak perlu diulang-ulang lagi kesalahan dan ketololannya di masa lalu. Ia juga sudah merenungkannya, bahkan sampai-sampai menekuk lututnya di hadapan Hyunjin. Hei, bukankah apa yang dikatakan Minho sedari tadi sedikit menyakitkan? Padahal Minho tahu bahwa Seungmin tidak mau dan selalu _malu_ ketika mengungkit kesalahannya. Pemuda itu malah melemparkan sebundel amarahnya di wajah Seungmin.

Pintu depan asrama dibanting begitu Seungmin sampai di sana. Felix yang berada di dapur pun terkesiap dengan tas belanjaan yang dilempar begitu saja di atas meja, beruntung tidak menyenggol adonan kuenya. Ia berjalan ala gajah marah, kemudian masuk ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintu. Ia tidak memedulikan Changbin maupun Hyunjin yang berusaha berbicara dengannya di balik pintu tersebut. Yang ingin Seungmin lakukan hanyalah melampiaskan amarahnya kepada barang-barang di sekitar. Sialan. Harga dirinya seakan diinjak-injak sebab Minho mengerek kembali hal-hal memalukan yang pernah ia lakukan.

Persetan dengan merenungi sifat gengsinya. Harga diri tetap harga diri. Minho tidak boleh menjatuhkan benda abstrak itu di depannya, apalagi setelah mengenal kepribadiannya. Persetan pula dengan janji untuk tidak saling canggung di syuting minggu depan. Seungmin tidak peduli lagi.

**hyunjin:** seungmin, ada apa?

 **hyunjin:** kamarmu dikunci, tapi aku naruh makanan di depan pintu

 **hyunjin:** felix mencemaskanmu sedari tadi

 **hyunjin:** aku selalu ada untukmu, kau tahu itu kan?

 **hyunjin:** aku tidur di sofa depan tv malam ini

 **seungmin:** aku di dalam. sudah makan jajan di lemari, tapi terima kasih makanannya

 **seungmin:** sedang butuh waktu sendiri. katakan pada felix aku minta maaf karena sudah membuatnya khawatir

 **seungmin:** dan aku minta maaf padamu karena terus menggunakan bagian selatan otakku

 **hyunjin:** sama2!! bakal kukatakan ke felix ^^ ambil waktumu bro. bicaralah padaku kalau sudah ok!!

 **hyunjin:** bagian selatan …. apa maksudmu? [ _dilihat 03:37 AM_ ]


	3. Bagian 3

Tidak ada jaminan bagi pemirsa dan segenap awak penyiaran untuk mendapatkan konten cemerlang di syuting kali ini. Setelah apa yang terjadi di depan toko kelontong tempo lalu, siang itu Minho tidak berseloroh saat Seungmin datang meskipun hanya sepatah ‘hai’. Paling-paling, hanya membungkuk sebagai tanda hormat (tunggu, bukankah mereka _teman_?). Mode defensif Seungmin diaktifkan, ada kilat yang menunggu untuk dinyalakan di balik kelopak matanya. Sejauh ini, syuting masih dalam batas kewajaran yang bisa dilakukan Seungmin. Ia hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati bahwa Minho dan dirinya tidak terlihat canggung, karena ditegur dua kali akan semakin menjatuhkan harga dirinya.

Kefrustasian Seungmin dimulai Seungmin mendapati sesuatu berwarna hijau cerah (sial, bahkan menjurus ke neon seperti penanda jalan) ditempel di belakang cermin. Ia yang tengah merapikan matras yoga mengintip di balik sana, dan menemukan kertas berukuran besar berisi pengumuman untuk keduanya.

“ _Hyung_ , sini.” Seungmin mengayunkan lipatan jarinya, menarik Minho yang masih nyaman tergeletak di atas matras untuk segera bangun dan menyusulnya. “Ada pengumuman baru.”

Sebelum Seungmin menyerap dalam hati perintah di sana, Minho sudah lebih dulu membacanya keras-keras. “Selamat datang di Flowery Celebs. Temukanlah ultimatum yang disembunyikan di balik perabot rumah ini. Ultimatum bersifat dua belas jam dari sekarang. Semangat, _Much Againzz!_ ”

“Ultimatum? Kita sedang dijajah, ya?” bisik Seungmin sembari berjalan mundur untuk memulai ekspedisinya. “Dan apa pula itu ‘ _much again’_? Kenapa mereka menyebut kita demikian?”

“Mungkin maksudnya setelah ultimatum ini, masih banyak ultimatum-ultimatum lagi yang banyak dan membuat kita ingin melakukannya lagi dan lagi,” jawab Minho asal, kini mulai berjongkok ke bawah lemari TV.

 _Meh. ‘Ultimatum’ dari penulis selalu banyak tapi tidak membuatku ingin lagi dan lagi_ , cibir Seungmin dalam hati.

Melupakan tentang julukan yang diberikan secara mendadak, Seungmin bergerak menelusuri bagian dapur. Nihil. Tidak ada yang terlihat mencurigakan. Kulkas yang biasanya menjadi tempat persembunyian pun hanya diisi oleh sayur dan makanan beku. Secara diam-diam ia mengambil bakpao dan memakannya sebelum ketahuan. Bertanya kepada Doyoung yang bersembunyi di bawah meja makan juga tidak membuahkan hasil. (Agaknya Seungmin lupa bahwa Doyoung bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk dimintai pertolongan ketika bermain teka-teki seperti ini.)

Ia jadi teringat akan pesan Chanyeol _sunbaenim_ tentang bagaimana caranya mencari kotak tersembunyi dengan mudah. Perlahan tapi pasti ia melangkah sembari mengitarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru rumah dengan waspada. _Pasti ada kamera di sekitar sini._ Bukan, bukan yang di sebelah televisi. Ah, tidak, bukan yang berada di atas lemari baju. Aish, bukan kamera di dalam kamar mandi. Seungmin jadi memikirkan kemungkinan tim penulis meletakkan misi rahasia di samping CCTV, dan ia harus _cosplay_ sebagai Spiderman. Bisa jadi sengaja dilakukan oleh mereka agar Seungmin menjadi viral di situs pencarian.

“ _Hyung_ , apa menurutmu mereka sampai seniat itu meletakkan kotak misi ke dalam mesin cuci?” tanya Seungmin, lebih ke arah sindiran, sebab ide Minho membuka bilik mesin cuci terdengar bodoh di telinganya.

“Kau tak pernah tahu apa yang orang-orang penyiaran bisa lakukan untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu,” jawab Minho tanpa menoleh ke arahnya, lalu berbalik untuk menirukan Kim Shinyoung. “ _Variety show_ itu penuh dengan hal-hal tak terduga.”

Seungmin hanya memberikan ekspresi tak terkesan. “Uh. Kau sudah cocok menjadi pembawa acara Weekly Idol,” ucapnya, kemudian berlalu untuk kembali ke ruang tengah.

Dilihatnya Minho masih sibuk mencari tanpa menunjukkan wajah bosan atau kesal, sedangkan Seungmin (dengan bantuan tak langsung Chanyeol _sunbaenim_ , tentunya) sudah nyaris menyerah dan memilih berleha-leha di atas kursi pijat. Toh, penulis memperbolehkannya berada di sana dan tidak dianggap pasif dalam mengisi acara. (Tunggu, apakah barusan penulis tersenyum jahil saat menjawabnya?)

Punggungnya direbahkan di atas kursi berbusa dan ia segera mengendurkan otot-ototnya begitu kursi pijat menyala. Seungmin yang masih tidak tahu bahwa penulis ketar-ketir di sudut ruangan menyamankan diri atas sensasi menggelikan sekaligus menyenangkan bisa merasakan kursi pijat. Flowery Celebs memang menjadi tempat Seungmin merasakan hal-hal baru dan tak pernah dibayangkannya. LIhat, kapan lagi bisa merasakan kursi pijat mahal seperti ini kalau bukan di Flowery Celebs. Ketika ia punya unit apartemen sendiri sepuluh tahun kemudian pun tidak menjanjikan dirinya untuk membeli kursi pijat berkualitas lebih canggih di masanya.

Saat ia mendongakkan kepala, sudut matanya menemukan sebuah kotak yang diletakkan di atas rak gantung, dekat dengan kursi pijat. Tidak mau terburu-buru mengambil, Seungmin menetralkan napasnya terlebih dahulu agar tidak terlihat terlalu senang. Sebaiknya ia mengusir Minho sebelum bocah itu merebut kotak yang baru saja ditemukan.

“Minho _hyung_ , sudah memeriksa kebun?” tanya Seungmin tiba-tiba.

“Belum. Memangnya mereka menyembunyikan sampai ke sana?”

Seungmin menaikturunkan bahunya. “Tidak tahu. Tapi sewaktu aku mengintip tadi, ada beberapa juru kamera di sana. Mungkin memang ada sesuatu?”

Kemudian secepat itulah Minho menghilang. Serius, Minho mudah sekali dibohongi. Hah, ia bahkan belum sempat ke sana karena ia sibuk mengorak-arik kulkas dan kamar mandi tadi.

Kotak rahasia itu sudah pindah ke tangan Seungmin. Sebelum membukanya, ia melempar tawa licik ke arah kamera dan menunjukkan benda itu. “Lee Minho, lihatlah ini. Hahahahahaha,” gelaknya, mungkin karena membodohi seseorang dianggap lucu. Dengan tidak sabaran, Seungmin membuka tutup kotak tersebut dan langsung mengaduk jerami sintetis untuk menemukan selembar kertas misi. Seungmin telanjur sumringah ketika kata yang dicetak tebal merembes ke otaknya mendahului yang lain.

_Jadilah manito untuk lawan mainmu. Dihitung dua belas jam dari sekarang. Semangat, Much Again! Notabene: tidak akan seru jika ketahuan._

Secara refleks ia mengembalikan kertas itu pada tumpukan jerami, lalu menatap para penulis dan kameramen yang ada di sana. Melihat ekspresi mereka, itu menunjukkan bahwa Seungmin sudah menemukan kotak misinya. Kemudian ia menatap kamera di lengan kursi, dengan mata melotot tidak percaya. Manito? Demi Pluto yang dibuang dari jajaran planet, apa-apaan ini?

_Keparat. Pantas saja mereka memanggil kami ‘Much Again’ 1. Sial, sial, sial._

Menjadi manito orang yang sedang bermusuhan denganmu? Apakah Seungmin bisa melakukannya? Sial. Seungmin ingin berubah menjadi kursi pijat saja.

\---

Dikarenakan Seungmin harus pergi kembali ke kantor agensinya untuk alasan yang tidak diketahui Minho, pria itu berakhir membersihkan rumah dan mengisi acara sendirian. Sekarang ia justru kebingungan. Kertas misi yang ditemukannya tadi siang menyuruhnya menjadi manito Seungmin selama dua belas jam ke depan. Padahal kenyataannya, waktunya hanya tersisa enam jam lagi. Jika ia tahu Seungmin akan pergi dalam waktu yang tidak ditentukan seperti ini, Minho tidak akan membuang waktunya tadi untuk tidur dan mempreteli mainan-mainan yang ada di dekat jendela.

Sekarang, sambil berleha-leha di sofa depan televisi, Minho duduk dengan sebelah kaki yang diangkat sampai ke lutut, sedangkan yang satunya dibiarkan menjuntai di lantai. Penulis bilang ini waktunya istirahat, dan tentu Minho setuju-setuju saja. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya sebab yang tersisa di rumah ini hanyalah berkebun dan berenang. Minho terlalu malas untuk mencabuti sayuran, sedangkan berenang di cuaca dingin seperti ini terdengar bukan ide yang bagus.

Setelah beberapa menit memilih film di situs penyedia dan tidak membuahkan hasil apapun, Minho beranjak malas dari sofa menuju konter dapur. Sekali lagi, ia mengongkang-ongkang kaki di kursi meja makan, kali ini membaca brosur makanan pesan antar. Matanya seakan memancarkan laser hijau begitu melihat tulisan promo tercetak besar dan mentereng di salah satu kolom, hanya untuk meredup lagi ketika tahu bahwa promo itu sudah kedaluwarsa. Ia kembali menyelipkan brosur itu di bawah keranjang buah sebab tidak ada yang membuatnya berselera kendati perutnya sudah berkokok.

“Penulis, aku sangat bosan di sini sendirian,” desah Minho seraya mengentak-entakkan kakinya ke lantai. Ia tidak berbohong. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan di sini tanpa teman dan hanya dikerumuni kamera dan orang-orang di baliknya. “Seungmin pergi ke agensinya dan tidak ada yang bisa kuajak bicara ....” Saat penulis menatapnya balik dengan kilatan yang tidak bisa ia mengerti, ia meralat kata-katanya. “Maksudku, tidak bisa kuajak bicara di depan kamera. Bagaimana aku bisa melanjutkan syuting?”

Perempuan muda itu hanya terkikik di balik tripod kamera, menertawakan kefrustasian Minho yang masih pemula dalam acara ragam seperti ini. Minho tahu tidak seharusnya ia mengeluh seperti ini, sebab salah satu petinggi agensinya pernah bicara tentang pentingnya menjaga sikap di depan orang-orang penyiaran agar tidak meninggalkan kesan yang rewel. Namun, tetap ia lakukan saja melihat manajernya di sudut ruangan ini juga terlihat tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

“Aih ... Andai anak-anakku bisa kuajak kemari,” ia mendesah lagi, entah kepada siapa karena sudah berpaling dari hadapan para penulis. Kini ia menargetkan kamera di balik dinding sebagai objek tudingannya. “Soonie-ya, Doongie-ya, Dori-ya! Kenapa kalian tidak bisa berteleportasi ke sini? Ayah merindukanmu, tahu.” Diucapkannya demikian sembari menunjuk-nunjuk kamera, seakan benda itu menghubungkan antara ia dan ketiga kucingnya.

Saking bosannya, Minho kembali merebahkan diri dan sofa sembari mengunyah semangkuk _popcorn_ di pelukannya. Sesekali ia bermain-main dengan kamera bergerak yang dipasang di atas rak, melempari benda tak bersalah itu dengan letupan jagung berbalut karamel. Ia sempat menikmati bagaimana kamera tersebut menggeleng lambat, ke kanan dan ke kiri, hanya untuk menghindari serangan kekanakan dari Minho. Pada akhirnya ia bosan lagi. Agaknya ia menyesali perbuatannya membombardir _popcorn_ ke arah benda sejauh tiga meter di depannya. Minho jadi harus membersihkan kekacauan yang terserak.

Baru saja ia selesai membuang _popcorn_ tak bersalah ke tempat sampah, kerincing suara kunci mobil masuk ke rungunya dari kejauhan. Manajer berdiri sembari menggerak-gerakkan kunci itu, seakan memancing Minho mendekat. Instingnya mengatakan bahwa ia harus segera mendapatkannya dan membuahkan hasil sapu dan ekrak dibiarkan tergeletak di pintu dapur.

“ _Hyung_ , apa ini maksudnya aku boleh pergi ke luar naik mobil?” tanyanya sumringah.

“Ya,” jawab penulis mendahului, tetapi Minho sudah kadung senang. Ia bersorak keras sebelum dipotong oleh desisan penulis. “Tapi gunakanlah ini untuk keperluan syuting. Kau bisa pergi ke mana saja asal tidak mabuk dan membuat kekacauan. Omong-omong,” penulis menjeda perkataannya untuk mengintip arloji, “jangan pergi lebih dari satu jam. Seungmin akan kembali dari kantor agensinya sekitar pukul enam sore, jadi lebih baik kau datang ke mari lebih cepat. Masih ada syuting menunggu,” jelasnya, bernada santai tetapi tetap formal seperti seharusnya.

“Siap!”

“Dan akan ada satu kameramen mengikutimu. Manajermu juga akan ikut.” Kemudian terlihat manajernya membulatkan mata.

“Eh?” Minho menurunkan lengannya dari selebrasi, kemudian melirik kameramen sekilas. “Kenapa tidak pakai _self-cam_ saja?”

“Kami masih perlu mengawasimu. Setidaknya satu orang harus bersamamu agar bisa mengabari kami.”

Minho mengembuskan napas kasar. “Hmm, baiklah, baiklah.” Namun sedetik kemudian nadanya kembali ceria. “Boleh kuminta kunci mobilnya?” pintanya, seraya menumpu sebelah tangan di bawah yang lainnya. Minho tidak peduli apakah wajahnya terlihat seperti kucing kurang belaian di kamera. Ketika kunci sudah berada di genggamannya, dengan cepat ia menekuk lipatan jari. Bisa mengendarai mobil sendiri dengan membawa nama idol memang berisiko, tetapi setidaknya ia cukup waras untuk tidak menyetir sambil mabuk.

“Tolong hubungi kami untuk kontrol!” teriak penulis dari dalam rumah begitu Minho dan manajernya didampingi kameramen melenggang keluar. Ucapannya hanya dibasuh dengan lambaian tangan seolah itu tidak penting. Minho mulai menyalakan mobil dan menjalankannya keluar dari area syuting.

Minho baru menyadari bahwa pusat kota Seoul lumayan jauh dari lokasi syuting, ditambah fakta bahwa sepanjang perjalanan tidak ditemukan minimarket dan tempat bersantai. Ia hanya tidak memerhatikannya kendati sudah riwa-riwi dari sana, mungkin karena ia terlalu lelah sehabis bekerja dan tidak memedulikan pemandangan di luar jendela mobil. Dengan energi dan kesadaran penuh, kali ini ia bisa melihat perkebunan dan sawah yang terhampar begitu saja di pinggir jalan. Jika dilihat lebih jeli pula, ia menemukan hutan rimbun berbaris di kejauhan, membelakangi ladang dan rumah-rumah penduduk.

“Menyetir sendiri sangat menyenangkan, tidakkah kalian berpikir begitu, teman-teman?” Minho bermonolog sembari mengerling ke arah kamera kecil di balik setir.

Saking jauhnya dari keramaian, tidak terasa pengatur waktu yang diset di ponselnya sudah menunjukkan bahwa hanya tersisa 35 menit dari sekarang. Minho menyambar ponselnya dari _car phone holder_ lantas memasukkannya ke dalam saku hoodie. Sebelah tangannya membuka pintu mobil serta yang satunya membawa _self-cam_ untuk menyorot dirinya sendiri. Disambut cahaya matahari sore ketika keluar dari sana, Minho bisa membayangkan editor melebih-lebihkan visualnya di depan kamera dengan efek bunga sakura berjatuhan serta musik latar yang populer itu. Ia mengembuskan napas diam-diam untuk menyembunyikan cekikikannya.

Tempat yang digunakannya untuk syuting (padahal niatnya adalah kabur) kali ini adalah sebuah kafe yang separuhnya adalah restoran. Minho tidak tahu apakah itu terdengar masuk akal, tetapi mereka menjual makanan berat di lantai atas. Ia sedang tidak ingin (atau ditahan?) makan sebab satu dua jam kemudian ia pasti akan memasak di rumah bersama Seungmin. Makan terlebih dahulu hanya akan membuatnya tidak nafsu makan dan merusak acara nanti.

Sambil mengisap _iced americano-_ nya, Minho mencari resep masakan di situs pencarian sambil sesekali berbincang dengan manajernya. Rencananya ia akan pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan-bahan dan keperluan memasak malam ini. Namun sepertinya rencana itu digagalkan oleh artikel yang direkomendasikan di bawah artikel resep. Di sana tertulis judul yang dicetak tebal, memberitakan bahwa kelompok penggemar dari Mirotic Seungmin mengiklankan ulang tahun idola mereka di stasiun di daerah Gangnam dan Apseong-gu.

Iklan ulang tahun ....

 _Ah._ Minho baru sadar bahwa hari ini Seungmin ulang tahun setelah mengecek tanggal di ponselnya. Mungkin itu alasan kenapa bocah tersebut pergi ke kantor agensi sore hari seperti ini. Pasti mereka mengadakan siaran langsung pesta ulang tahunnya. Berbicara tentang ulang tahun, Minho sudah tidak lagi mengucapkannya kepada Seungmin atau sebaliknya sejak mereka putus dua tahun yang lalu. Yah, jika hubungan mereka tidak merenggang sekalipun, Minho tidak ingat kapan ulang tahun Seungmin, sih. Ia bahkan mengira bahwa Seungmin akan berulang tahun dua hari lagi.

Minho berdecak pelan. Niatnya ingin mendinginkan kepala, justru benda itu panas lagi ketika terbesit pertengkarannya dengan Seungmin tempo hari. Setelah pulang ke asrama dan membenamkan pikirannya di depan loyang kue, Minho baru menyadari kalau tindakannya kelewatan. Mungkin karena ia mengumpat. Mungkin juga karena ia mengungkit-ungkit masa lalu. Atau mungkin karena alis Seungmin menukik tajam lebih dari yang pernah ia lihat. Namun, Minho lebih menyesalinya sebab ia tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya saat itu. Sekesal-kesalnya ia terhadap apa yang dilakukan Seungmin di masa lalu, tidak lantas memperbolehkan raungan dendam lolos dari kerangkeng di dalam tubuhnya.

Ia sudah berjanji kepada diri sendiri, keluarga, bahkan di depan publik bahwa ia akan menjadi Lee Minho yang lebih dewasa karena memang sudah seharusnya begitu. Ia sudah menginjak usia 24 tahun, tidak sewajarnya ia dipantik api semudah itu. Selain merasa malu karena bertingkah kekanak-kanakan di depan orang yang lebih muda darinya (sial, tidak ada yang lebih memalukan daripada ini bagi Minho), ia juga merasa bersalah kepada Seungmin karena sudah membentak-bentak bocah itu. Kalau diingat-ingat, terakhir ia menumpahkan amarahnya adalah ketika beradu pendapat dengan Park Woojin, rekan segrupnya. Tunggu, adu pendapat itu tidak sampai membuatnya mengumpat seperti kemarin.

 _Ahyu._ Mungkin Seungmin punya bensin rahasia yang berhasil menarik perhatian api kecil di dalam jiwanya.

 _Alamak, Minho. Berhentilah menyalahkan orang lain._ Ia harus mengaku bahwa yang keluar dari mulutnya kemarin adalah sepenuhnya dendam kesumat. Tidak perlu mencari-cari alasan selain itu.

Namun, pertengkaran kemarin juga yang membawa Minho merenung sambil memandangi boneka figur di jendela kamar asramanya. Ia yang selama ini menyalahkan Seungmin atas pemutusan hubungan pertemanan di antara mereka mulai mengorek dan mempelajari hal-hal di masa lalu. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Seungmin kemarin: ia yang membosankan dan tidak pernah menginisiasi apapun. Untuk fakta pertama, jujur itu sedikit menohok harga diri Minho. Baru pertama kali ada orang yang menyebutnya membosankan setelah rentetan pujian dari _variety show_ dicurahkan padanya.

Minho harus mengerti bahwa menjadi seru dan menyenangkan di depan televisi tidak sama dengan menjadi asyik di depan pasangan.

Tidak pernah menginisiasi apapun ... Minho mulai memikirkannya sejak itu. Tidak hanya dalam hubungannya dengan Seungmin, tetapi dengan semua orang, kalau diingat-ingat lagi. Ia jarang mendekati orang lain untuk menjadikannya teman. Minho adalah tipikal orang yang mempersilakan semua orang masuk ke dalam lingkarannya tanpa mengajak mereka masuk. Mungkin kalau bukan Seungmin dan Hyunjin yang mendekatinya semasa di Produce X, ia tidak akan mendapatkan banyak teman, sebab dua bocah itu memiliki koneksi yang luas. Mungkin juga, ia hanya mengenal teman yang berada di tim yang sama dengannya, dan setelah itu mereka berpisah seperti tidak ada apa-apa.

Di kasusnya dengan Seungmin kali itu, Minho merasa ditampar dengan serapahan Seungmin kemarin. Ia terlalu sibuk membenci Seungmin yang meninggalkannya tanpa mau tahu apa perasaannya, sehingga ia lupa bahwa di atas sepasang kekasih, mereka lebih dulu menjadi seorang sahabat. Secara tidak sengaja ia merobek dua lembar kain sekaligus. Pertemanannya dengan Seungmin yang dibangun sedari dasar seakan dirobohkan begitu saja dalam sekali peristiwa. Hah, pertemanan yang menyedihkan.

Ponselnya bercicit untuk membangunkan Minho dari pikirannya serta mengingatkan bahwa sepuluh menit lagi ia harus pulang ke rumah. Sial. Padahal ia ingin pergi ke luar lagi.

“Waktumu tinggal sepuluh menit. Ayo pul—“

“Ah, aku tidak mau!” tolak Minho. “Tidak bisakah kita di luar lebih lama? Aku bosan di rumah.”

“Ini sudah kesepakatan, Minho. Kita harus segera pulang.”

“ _Hyung—“_

“Oh, halo?” Kameramen mengangkat telepon dari seseorang, kemudian melirik ke arah Minho sekilas selama percakapannya. Yang ia dengar hanyalah pria itu mengiyakan perkataan siapapun yang ada di sana, sembari setengah membungkuk seakan orang yang sedang berbicara padanya ada di depan mata. Setelah sambungan diputus, kameramen mengembalikan ponselnya di saku. “Penulis menyuruh kita untuk segera pulang. Hari sudah mulai gelap. Bukankah setelah ini kalian harus rekaman di dapur?”

“Apakah itu sebuah keharusan?” Saat dua pria dewasa di depannya menaikkan sebelah alis tidak mengerti, Minho melanjutkan kalimatnya. “Maksudku, apa tidak bisa diganti dengan yang lain? Misalnya, aku bisa pergi syuting berdua dengan Seungmin di luar? Bukankah yang kita butuhkan hanya kami berdua menikmati hari sebagai sahabat?”

Kameramen dan manajernya saling berpandangan, lalu pria yang bertugas membawa kamera menghela napas dan membetulkan posisi duduknya. “Itu bukan kewenanganku untuk memutuskan. Semua ini adalah perintah dari penulis. Jika kau mau mengusulkan sesuatu, bilang langsung pada—“

“Ya! Aku akan mengatakannya!” potong Minho kelewat bersemangat. Mungkin ia terlihat tidak sopan dan terlalu agresif sehingga manajer di depannya membuat wajah mengancam. Namun itu tidak seperti Minho peduli. “Bisakah aku meneleponnya? Aku berjanji kami akan mempersembahkan rekaman yang bagus di televisi.”

Kameramen terlihat menimang-nimang keputusannya. Melihat itu, manajer selaku pengawas Minho ke mana saja menyahut. “Ah, tidak perlu dilakukan, kameramen. Memang Minho bisa jadi sedikit kekanakan—“

“ _Hyung!_ Bukankah kau seharusnya berada di pihakku?”

Manajer mengacungkan jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya yang mengerucut. “Ssst. Diam. Tidak sopan, tahu! Lakukan saja apa yang diarahkan penulis padamu. Jangan meminta yang aneh-aneh,” bisiknya, tetapi kameramen di sampingnya sendiri tidak yakin demikian sebab itu terlalu keras untuk disebut sebagai sebuah bisikan.

“Tapi aku—“

“Kau bisa menghubunginya dengan ponselku. Ini.” Secara mengejutkan, kameramen meletakkan ponselnya hati-hati di atas meja. Manajer yang baru saja menyelanya membulatkan mata tidak percaya, berbanding terbalik dengan Minho yang melakukan selebrasi sampai berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

“ _Aigoo,_ terima kasih, kameramen. Terima kasih.” Minho membungkuk berkali-kali sebelum mengambil ponsel tersebut. Ia menggulir daftar panggilan dan mengetuk nomor yang berada di barisan paling atas. Lantas ia merapatkan layar ke telinganya kala mendengar dering pertama keluar dari pengeras suara.

“Halo, penulis?”

\---

_Kapan terakhir kali kau merasakan hatimu berdebar karena cinta?_

Pertanyaan itu muncul secara tiba-tiba di depan cermin yang berseberangan dengan sofa tempat Seungmin beristirahat. Kemunculannya hanya sekejap, seperti teks komik yang pernah ia intip dari salah satu drama populer, tetapi membekas di pikiran Seungmin seolah terukir di sana. Ia berkedip beberapa kali, memastikan bahwa pertanyaan tersebut tidak secara ajaib muncul di sana. Tidak ada. _Mungkin aku hanya berhalusinasi,_ pikirnya. Namun yang berada di benaknya terasa nyata, terlalu jernih untuk disebut khayalan.

Acara tahunan akan digelar dalam beberapa minggu ke depan, bahkan kurang dari sebulan lagi ia dan timnya akan tampil di banyak acara sekaligus. Tidak mengherankan jika sebagai idol _rookie_ yang baru debut delapan bulan lalu, Seungmin dan teman-temannya ditemukan masih berada di gedung agensi hingga pukul tiga pagi. Bahkan, nampaknya ia akan kembali meluncur di depan cermin kendati di luar sana, matahari sudah bersiap untuk muncul. Antusiasme Seungmin selalu sama setiap tahun untuk menunjukkan apa yang terbaik dari dirinya.

Maka dari itu, ia baru mengetahui ponselnya sekarat saat Changbin menyuruh (atau lebih tepatnya, memaksa) mereka untuk beristirahat. Seungmin tidak mempermasalahkannya, toh, mereka memang sudah mendekam sedari kemarin petang usai kelas menyanyi selesai. Buru-buru ia mencolokkan kabel ke ponselnya sebab sudah ada peringatan baterai yang tersisa hanya satu persen. Ia menghela napas lega saat layarnya tidak lagi redup. Memang salahnya sendiri membiarkan ponselnya dalam keadaan data seluler dinyalakan.

Ada banyak notifikasi pesan bertengger di layarnya. Pesan langganan yang muncul ke surelnya tidak berhenti datang hanya dengan mengeklik tombol berhenti berlangganan. Seungmin menggeser layar dengan sebal untuk ini. Nomor-nomor tidak dikenal juga terlihat memenuhi daftar panggilannya, menambah intensitas kekesalannya di pagi yang melelahkan itu. Kepalanya kembali pusing mengingat agensinya yang belum becus menangani masalah penguntit dari senior mereka, tidak menutup kemungkinan ia tidak akan hidup tenang beberapa waktu ke depan.

Ibu jarinya hampir menggeser notifikasi KakaoTalk jika ia tidak membersihkan pandangannya dari kotoran. Diregangkannya notifikasi itu, mendapati pesan berdatangan dari grup obrolan teman sepermainan dan mantan anggota Awexome. Ia mengetuk gelembung tersebut dan berniat membukanya satu persatu. Seungmin selalu merapikan daftar obrolannya karena ia tidak terlalu suka pesan tidak terbaca menumpuk. _Mengotori pemandangan saja._ Ruang obrolan terakhir yang dibuka Seungmin datang dari Minho, yang pesan terakhirnya dikirim tengah malam.

Ah, pasti ia juga sibuk dengan acara promosi besar-besaran ini. Bisa dikatakan jarang Minho memegang ponsel di atas pukul sebelas malam, sebab ia selalu tidur lebih pagi daripada yang lainnya. Seungmin baru ingat bahwa grup Minho adalah lawannya di nominasi penyanyi baru tahun ini.

**minho:** seungmin-ah

 **minho:** oink oink

 **minho:** kau pasti sedang latihan ya

 **minho:** punyaku sudah selesai wle :p

 **minho:** aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu yang spektakuler di hongkong nanti

 **minho:** HAHAHAHAHA

 **minho:** ah, aku makan malatang hari ini

 **minho:** pedas tapi menyegarkan

 **minho:** dan membuat kecanduan

 **minho:** seperti aku ;)

 **minho:** kelihatannya kau masih sibuk ya

 **minho:** kabari aku kalau sudah selesai!

 **minho:** jangan lupa beri cacingmu makan ;)

Kebiasaan Minho di ruang obrolannya adalah mengirim pesan yang singkat dalam jumlah banyak. Pernah sesekali ia bertanya kenapa ia melakukannya alih-alih menggabungnya menjadi satu seperti sebuah surat, dan dijawab dengan, " _Surat kan sudah kuno sekali."_ Seungmin tidak keberatan dengan jawaban nyeleneh itu. Sama seperti Minho yang tidak keberatan Seungmin membalas pesannya tiga jam, tujuh jam, bahkan tiga belas jam kemudian.

Seungmin mengetikkan satu dua balasan kemudian. Hanya membalas permintaan Minho untuk mengabarinya ketika ia sudah selesai latihan. Setelahnya ia kembali berkemas, memasukkan ponsel beserta _power bank_ -nya ke dalam tas dan bersiap untuk pulang ke asrama. Tidak seperti ia merasa bersalah memberikan balasan singkat itu kepada Minho. Toh, ia masih bisa mengiriminya pesan nanti.

Perjalanan menuju asrama sangatlah melelahkan kendati yang ia lakukan hanya duduk diam di dalam mobil. Mungkin itu karena ia tidak memberikan jeda istirahat pada diri sendiri malam tadi. Mungkin itu karena suara berisik yang datang dari tertawaan Jisung dan Changbin. Mungkin itu karena ia sangat sensitif, sehingga ia memilih untuk menutup telinga dan membungkus diri di sudut van.

Di tengah usahanya untuk tidur, ponselnya bergetar dengan denting menyebalkan. _Ya Tuhan, biarkan aku tidur sebentar saja._ Ia hanya memberi lirikan sinis ke layar ponsel, mendapati Minho sudah membalas pesannya lagi. Seungmin tidak melakukan apapun. Ia hanya melempar kepalanya ke belakang sampai bantal leher. Yang ia butuhkan sekarang hanya istirahat, bukan kehadiran orang terkasih yang menghujaninya dengan afeksi yang sia-sia.

-

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan ajaib yang ia temukan di ruang latihan muncul di benaknya. Seungmin malas menjawab meskipun pikirannya mengulang kalimat yang sama dalam beberapa menit sekali. Ia hanya ingin menghindari jawabannya sendiri. Bahkan ia tidak mau memikirkannya – ah, lagipula itu hanya pertanyaan yang muncul sebagai wujud letihnya. Meskipun dalam beberapa minggu ini ia tidak berbalas pesan dengan Minho, bukan berarti perasaannya luntur begitu saja. Pasti masih ada yang tersisa jika ia mau mengorek lebih dalam kaleng hatinya.

Berakhirnya hari ini menghapus satu entri daftar acara yang harus dihadiri oleh Mirotic. Masih ada perayaan akbar lainnya menanti di kemudian hari. Berlainan dengan antusiasme yang ia tunjukkan di siaran langsung barusan, kini kepenatan menyengat tubuhnya bagai setrum listrik. Berdiri di atas panggung setelah gladi resik beberapa kali tidak lantas membuatnya kurang cemas ketika menyadari ribuan penggemar dan senior papan atas menyaksikannya menari. Masih untung ia tidak membuat kesalahan tadi, sebab jika iya, tubuhnya pasti akan mati tersetrum kekecewaan tegangan tinggi.

Penyebab lain Seungmin ingin mengubur diri ke kasur ialah timnya tidak memenangkan piala artis baru terfavorit tahun ini. Padahal seingatnya, penjualan fisik dan digital mereka cukup bagus untuk grup yang debut di tahun yang sama. Iri di hatinya membusuk menjadi borok yang bau ketika ia harus mengucapkan selamat kepada tim yang menang, yaitu timnya Minho. _Tidak lagi, aku bisa muntah_. Namun ia menemukan dirinya mengirim pesan selamat kepada kekasihnya itu. Sudah ternyana bahwa respon Minho sangatlah gembira, menceritakan padanya tentang kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan. Yang dilihat Seungmin adalah Minho berusaha memamerkan piala tersebut. Yang dirasakan Seungmin adalah dengki.

-

Orang-orang, tanpa Seungmin ketahui alasannya, lebih suka berkumpul di luar rumah yang dingin, bermandikan salju, daripada menghangatkan diri di antara kain-kain tebal yang dijahit. Ia ditinggalkan (atau, meninggalkan diri) di rumah alih-alih pergi keluar bersama teman-temannya di awal tahun yang dingin. Mereka merencanakan acara minum-minum di suatu tempat yang dijanjikan Changbin aman dari pengunjung non-selebritis. Seungmin mau tidak mau menyodorkan kartu kebohongan ke depan wajah mereka. Ia bukan tipe orang yang suka minum-minum di cuaca dingin seperti ini. Paling tidak tunggulah sampai musim semi tiba, ia akan menandaskan dua botol soju dalam sekali pertemuan.

Itu, menelantarkan Seungmin dalam renungan malamnya. Ia meneliti pesan yang dikirimnya kepada Minho lima belas menit yang lalu. Tidak ada yang salah dari mengatakan ‘ _selamat tahun baru!’_ kepada kekasih, tetapi Seungmin merasa ada yang janggal dengan pesan tersebut. Seharusnya itu baik-baik saja, karena Minho juga mengirimkan hal yang sama kepadanya. Sama sekali tidak aneh.

Ia merasakan hatinya kosong. Sepi. Tidak ada keceriaan di setiap ketuk jari yang mengetik balasan pesan untuk Minho. Tidak ada ledakan bunga-bunga bermekaran di dadanya ketika Minho mengirimkan stiker-stiker khas orang dimabuk cinta. Bibirnya sedatar perkembangan nilai sainsnya waktu sekolah dasar. Mungkin ini karena musim dingin membekukan hatinya, untuk menyiapkan benda itu mekar dan bersemu malu-malu di musim semi.

Namun musim semi sudah berjalan hingga dua bulan, festival-festivalnya sudah hendak berkemas, ketika Seungmin meratapi hatinya yang bisu. Kencan terakhirnya dengan Minho berlangsung sekitar dua minggu yang lalu, masih cukup segar untuk bisa merasakan hatinya berbunga-bunga. Hanya saja ia tidak menemukan pipinya merah bersemu, atau pikirannya terpelintir oleh kata-kata semanis kue Minho. Tidak juga hatinya berdebar seolah-olah ribuan kupu-kupu akan lahir dari sana.

Di suatu malam setelah kelas menyanyinya selesai, ia kembali merenung sembali memandangi satu persatu tuts kibornya. Seungmin menekannya acak, dan diakhiri dengan erangan frustasi akan konflik batin yang dialaminya. _Tidak mungkin aku tidak mencintai Minho lagi. Pasti ada jalan agar aku kembali yakin aku mencintainya._ Namun setelah ia menggali, menyingkirkan ingatan tidak penting, bahkan mengeruk hatinya, tidak ada benda yang ditemukannya. Secercahpun.

-

“Aku tahu ini mendadak, tapi ....” Jari-jari Seungmin memilin pinggiran kertas catatannya. “Tapi ... bagaimana mengatakannya? Aku tidak lagi mencin – aargh!” Ponselnya dilemparkan ke kasur, wajahnya menampakkan kefrustasian. Bahkan catatan skenario apa yang akan dikatakannya sama sekali tidak membantu mengutarakan hal itu kepada Minho. Ponselnya dibiarkan menyala dengan foto Minho yang sedang tersenyum. Lantas Seungmin memungut ponselnya kembali.

“Dengar, Lee Minho! Aku tidak lagi mencintaimu! Tidak ada di dalam hatiku setitik cinta untukmu! Berhenti membayangiku dengan senyum berserimu itu! Keparat! Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi – sial!” Sekali lagi Seungmin membanting ponselnya, kali ini justru mengenai tembok. Namun itu tidak seperti Seungmin peduli. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah caranya menghindar dari telepon Minho yang datang ke ponselnya barusan.

Nada dering terus menggaung sampai beberapa menit. Tidak hanya sekali, panggilan itu datang berkali-kali, menyebabkan Seungmin panik di atas kasurnya sendiri. Setelah berhasil membuat pemilik ponsel meringkuk di balik selimut, akhirnya benda itu berhenti berdering. Seungmin memungutnya hati-hati, dan ia lebih bersyukur ponselnya retak daripada harus menjawab telepon yang berujung menyakiti hati Minho tersebut.

Namun keputusan yang ia buat seminggu kemudian juga bukanlah yang terbaik untuk dilakukan. Seungmin dan Minho tengah menyantap cemilan di ruang privat suatu restoran (semata-mata agar tidak menjadi bahan gosip senior dan rekan selebriti bahwa, _heol,_ mereka adalah pasangan sesama jenis), ketika niat awal Seungmin meluap ke permukaan. Suasana hatinya yang senang karena ditraktir makanan berubah menjadi bimbang.

“ _Hyung ....”_ panggilnya lirih. Minho yang asyik memilah-milih lagu tidak terlihat terkesan. Pria itu hanya menggumam singkat sebelum mengeklik tombol tertentu. “Dengarkan aku,” titahnya.

“Ada apa, Seungmin-ah?”

“Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan padamu,” ujarnya ragu-ragu. Barulah saat itu Minho meletakkan kembali mikrofonnya.

“Apa itu?” Minho bertanya, dan Seungmin memilih untuk tidak mendengar nada khawatir dan cemas di dua kata tersebut.

Seungmin mengambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum mengembuskannya dengan tempo yang sama. “Aku ingin mengakui sesuatu bahwa ....” Tangannya bergerak-gerak untuk memikirkan kata yang lebih halus daripada ‘aku tidak lagi mencintaimu’, tetapi tesaurus di otaknya sedang tidak menyala. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain.

“Bahwa aku tidak lagi mencintaimu, _Hyung._ Cintaku sudah surut, mengesat. Tidak ada lagi cinta di hatiku untukmu,” akunya. Diperhatikan ekspresi Minho yang berubah dengan cara yang sangat subtil; matanya berkedip-kedip, bibirnya terbuka sedikit, matanya menjadi penuh ketidakpercayaan. “Aku sudah merasakan sekitar ... entahlah, tiga bulan yang lalu? Kukira itu hanya karena kita berdua sibuk, tetapi cintaku tidak lagi hadir sewaktu kita bisa kembali bertemu.” Seungmin tentu saja tidak menyebutkan bahwa ia iri dengan piala yang diraih tim Minho.

“Tapi bisa jadi itu adalah –“

“Itu bahkan tidak beralasan! Kau tidak bisa memaksaku mencintaimu lagi, Minho _hyung.”_

“Aku tahu, dengarkanlah aku –“

Seungmin memejamkan mata, mencoba membaca kembali apa yang ia catat minggu lalu. “Aku mengajakmu ke sini hanya untuk mengatakannya. Sekarang aku sudah melakukannya. Aku tidak lagi mencintaimu.”

Dengan cara yang paling bodoh dan kekanak-kanakan, Seungmin justru melenggang kabur dari ruang privat tersebut. Tanpa memedulikan tatapan seniornya yang sedang mencuci tangan, kepalanya ditabrakkan ke dinding kamar mandi.

_Sial. Kim Seungmin bodoh. Pengecut._

_\---_

“ _Aiyaa,_ pangeran yang baru saja berulang tahun sudah datang!”

Senyum Seungmin tidak seragam dengan langit gelap di atasnya, justru berkembang begitu cerah ketika menemukan Minho dengan _self-cam_ di tangan kanan. Beberapa menit sebelum keluar dari agensi dan pergi ke lokasi syuting, Minho mengiriminya pesan untuk tetap berada di gedung agensi sebab yang lebih tua akan menjemputnya dalam hitungan menit. Atas persetujuan Minhyun, manajer yang sekarang mendampinginya, Seungmin diperbolehkan pergi tanpa pengawasannya.

(Minho bahkan harus mengirimkan swafoto manajer Absolute sebagai bukti bahwa mereka akan menyetir di bawah pengawasan orang dewasa. Dikutip dari pesan Seungmin, Minhyun tidak terlalu terkesan, tetapi ia tetap mengizinkannya.)

Mereka berdua langsung menghambur ke pelukan satu sama lain begitu jarak di antara keduanya menipis. Dekapan mereka diakhiri oleh jabatan tangan seakan hal itu baru saja terpikirkan akhir-akhir ini. Begitu Seungmin mengambil langkah mundur, ia baru menyadari bahwa Minho hanya mengenakan hoodie lecek berwarna hitam dan celana pendek senada. _Heol,_ ia bahkan mengenakan sandal rumah.

“Apa-apaan dengan pakaianmu? Kau habis kabur dari rumah?” ledek Seungmin, tidak menduga bahwa candaannya benar.

“Hehe, begitulah.”

“Eh?” Matanya membulat, kemudian bergantian menatap kameramen dan manajer Minho. “Memangnya diperbolehkan?”

Minho mengeluarkan kunci mobil dari sakunya. “Tentu saja. Aku bahkan dapat ini,” ucapnya dengan nada jahil, kemudian tertawa puas ketika Seungmin memberengut.

“Hei! Aku mau menyetir juga!”

“Yang kutahu kau harus mengulangi tes pembuatan SIM-mu tahun depan karena tahun ini kau tidak bisa memarkir mobil,” Minho balas meledek, lalu tertawa remeh melihat Seungmin merutuki aibnya sendiri. “Jadi ayo, Pangeran Ulang Tahun. Ikut prajuritmu yang sudah bisa bermain di arena balap.”

Seungmin berdecak malas sementara tubuhnya masuk ke mobil. “ _Hyung,_ kau hanya naik ke dalamnya, tidak menyetir,” ia mengingatkan, tetapi tidak digubris oleh Minho. Mobil segera dinyalakan dan melaju di antara jalanan yang sibuk.

Di ujung langit, masih ada segaris cahaya matahari yang meninggalkan jejak berupa guratan oranye di hamparannya. Langit nun jauh di sana sudah bersiap untuk menggelar karpet biru remang-remang, tetapi awan-awan di bawahnya masih ingin terbang dan menerima sisa-sisa pendar matahari. Yang seperti itu sudah cukup menjadi pemandangan melegakan untuk melepas pelik.

Tidak seperti Doyoung dan Sooyoung yang menyuruh Seungmin untuk tetap berbicara sepanjang perjalanan agar tidak terlihat membosankan, manajer Minho yang satu itu tidak mengatakan apapun kepada mereka tentang syuting. Malahan ketika Seungmin mengecek dari spion tengah, ia kedapatan tertidur atau sesaat kemudian mengutak-atik ponselnya. _Andai aku punya manajer sesantai itu_.

“Sepertinya menyenangkan mempunyai manajer yang tidak cerewet,” Seungmin mendesah pada ketiadaan, “kalau kita sedang bersama Doyoung _hyung_ atau Sooyoung _noona,_ kita akan disuruh berbicara ke sana kemari tanpa tahu apa yang dibicarakan.”

“Tugas manajer hanyalah mengawasiku, itu saja. Ia melakukan hal yang benar.” Minho memutar-mutar setir, sambil sesekali melirik spion luar untuk mengecek apakah ia parkir di tempat yang benar. “Dan mungkin manajermu yang terlalu _job oriented_ , kautahu. Semacam ....” Ia menggantung kalimatnya lagi, hanya untuk menoleh ke arah Seungmin dengan ekspresi tegang. “Bertingkah seolah mereka menguasaimu, kupikir?”

Dahinya berkerut mendengar kalimat Minho. Menguasai Seungmin? Itu terdengar menyeramkan dan terlalu kejam untuk ukuran manajer yang masih mengizinkan anak asuhnya berbicara omong kosong saat siaran langsung. “Apa maksudmu?”

Dalam seketika ekspresi tegang Minho mencair dan beralih menjadi senyum lebar yang terkesan dipaksakan. “Tidak apa-apa. Bukankah kita semua dikuasai oleh agensi dan pegawainya? Bahkan kita dikuasai oleh penggemar yang tak dikenal. Kita hidup dan bekerja untuk mereka, bukan begitu? Manajer _hyung_ memang terlihat santai, tetapi kau pasti tidak tahu bahwa tadi ia menyuruhku diam dan tidak berbuat di luar kehendak penulis. Kalau kuturuti, kita tidak akan sampai di sini.”

Walaupun Minho sudah mengatakan bahwa itu _bukan apa-apa,_ Seungmin masih ditemukan dibuntuti tanda tanya besar di belakang kepalanya. Otaknya masih berusaha menyerap satu persatu kalimat Minho, yang ketika ia coba simpulkan, hasilnya nihil. Sepertinya sudah terlalu banyak kerak menempel di pinggiran otak Seungmin, membuatnya sulit menerima kalimat-kalimat baru. Sesampainya ia di meja yang dipesan, Seungmin masih tidak mendaratkan perhatiannya di sana.

“Oi, tidak perlu dipikirkan terlalu rumit. Intinya adalah, coba sesekali menentang mereka untuk kebaikan. Kita ini bukan boneka atau robot yang bergerak karena disuruh dan diarahkan. Berdirilah untuk keinginanmu sendiri. Begitu.” Minho berujar demikian seolah-olah ia tidak baru saja mengatakan bahwa mereka hanya budak industri hiburan. Ya, walaupun memang begitu kenyataannya, sih.

Manajer Minho menepuk tangannya sekali kemudian cepat-cepat bersembunyi di balik punggung kameramen. Dari sudut mata Seungmin, pria itu melipat lengan di depan dada dan juga menyilangkan kakinya. Tanpa menatapnyapun ia merasakan sorot menilai dari ujung sana. Seungmin mengembuskan napas keras-keras hingga menabrak kertas menu yang digenggamnya, menyadari bahwa seluruh manajer di dunia ini sama saja. (Minhyun adalah yang terbaik yang pernah ditemuinya.)

Malam ini, Minho secara eksklusif memesan sup rumput laut, katanya untuk merayakan ulang tahun Seungmin. Yang lebih muda sempat ragu apakah Minho benar-benar tulus melakukannya, mengingat Minho tidak pernah ingat ulang tahun orang-orang kecuali dirinya sendiri. “Tumben kauingat ulang tahunku, _Hyung.”_

Tangannya menyingkirkan poni ke samping, seakan itu adalah rambut panjang yang lembut dan terawat ala model-model iklan. “Tentu saja. Aku adalah Lee Minho yang tahu segalanya.”

“Kau tidak tahu kapan Hyunjin berulang tahun, bukan begitu.”

“20 Maret. Mudah sekali.”

“Tanggal debut Awexome?”

“Eh ... 14 Juni?”

“Hei!” Kaki Seungmin menyentak milik Minho di bawah meja. “Kau bahkan tidak bisa mengingatnya!” Tendangannya mungkin begitu keras hingga meja yang mereka gunakan ikut bergetar.

Menerima serangan mendadak dari Seungmin, yang lebih tua otomatis membelalakkan mata dengan sorot mengancam. Minho mengambil dompetnya yang tergeletak di meja dan mengetuknya ke kepala Seungmin. “Bocah kurang ajar. Tidak punya sopan santun. Kenapa kau melakukannya padaku?”

“Aih,” Seungmin mendesah pelan seraya menahan serangan dari Minho. “Kautahu bahwa membuatmu marah adalah kebahagiaanku.”

Tiba-tiba manajer Minho dari ujung meja menjentikkan jari, kemudian membuat gestur memutar dengan kedua jari telunjuknya. Wajahnya masam, ponsel diletakkan di atas paha yang menyilang, dan kakinya yang tidak bisa diam memperkuat hening di antara Seungmin dan Minho. Tanpa kata, perlahan-lahan Seungmin menepuk tangannya di depan kamera, kemudian memandangi Minho yang menunduk dalam. Kamera sudah diturunkan, dan helaan napas tidak bisa untuk tidak terdengar dari manajer Minho ketika sudah nampak jelas kekesalannya.

“Obrolan membosankan. Tidak ada topik lain?” cercanya kepada dua pria yang tengah merunduk di hadapannya. Lantas ia menatap ke arah Minho. “Penulis sudah memberimu kebebasan, bukankah seharusnya kalian melakukannya dengan baik? Itu yang kaukatakan padanya, bukan?”

“Kami minta maaf, Manajer. Kami akan bekerja lebih baik.” Seungmin dan Minho membungkuk bersamaan dengan telapak tangan berada di atas paha. Manajer Minho tidak terlihat memedulikannya, tetapi ia mengatakan sesuatu kepada kameramen yang tidak bisa didengar Minho dan Seungmin. Kedua idol itu mungkin akan terus memandangi pria berwenang di depan mereka jika makanan tidak disajikan. Seperti dikekang, mereka tidak langsung memakannya, melainkan bertukar ekspresi bingung sebelum Minho mengangkat tangannya.

“Manajer, apa kami bisa memulai syutingnya lagi?”

Pria di depan mereka melirik sebentar, sekitar lima detik, lalu lagi-lagi mengembuskan napas setengah kesal dan setengahnya lagi berusaha menahan amarah. Ia menoleh ke arah kameramen dan menunjuk mereka dengan dagu. Kameramen kembali ke tempatnya semula dan siap menodongkan senjatanya lagi. “Bekerjalah dengan baik!” seru manajer yang sudah kembali ke kursinya lagi.

Sebelum Minho melakukan _slate,_ ia berbisik di depan wajah Seungmin, “Maafkan aku.” Dibalas oleh Seungmin dehaman kecil, kemudian syuting kembali dilanjutkan.

Walaupun diselimuti suasana canggung seusai ditegur, Minho dan Seungmin tetap menjalankan syutingnya hingga akhir. Perayaan ulang tahun Seungmin secara kecil-kecilan juga berlangsung mulus tanpa ada gangguan semacam hening mendadak atau kikuk di tengah jalan. Minho secara diam-diam melancarkan misinya sebagai manito Seungmin dengan cara memberi catatan pada pesanan _tteokbokki_ Seungmin agar tidak diberi _gochujang_ terlalu banyak. Ia membantu menuangkan soju ke gelas Seungmin sebelum yang lebih muda meliriknya dengan alis berkerut.

“Kau bertingkah terlalu baik hari ini, huh?” tukas Seungmin, setengah membanting gelasnya ke meja. “Apakah kau manitoku?”

Minho tergelagap beberapa detik, yang direspon Seungmin dengan cekikikan tertahan. “Bukankah aku selalu baik kepadamu? _Hyung-_ mu yang satu ini kan sangat sayang padamu.” Ia menggerakkan jari telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri. “Lagipula, apakah masih zaman bermain manito di acara seperti ini?”

“Entahlah. Mungkin masih ada?” Seungmin hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai respon. Kemudian ia menegakkan tubuh dan menyangga sikunya ke meja. “Omong-omong, terlepas dari ketumbenanmu berbuat baik padaku hari ini, aku senang sekali bisa merayakan ulang tahun bersamamu. Kautahu, setelah semua ini ... kita berdua terlalu sibuk dengan jadwal masing-masing, tidak ada waktu bertemu, dan hanya bisa mengatakannya lewat KakaoTalk ....” Minho mendongak ke arah Seungmin hanya untuk mendapat kedipan sebelah mata, menyuruhnya ikut bermain dalam bualan. “Sangat menyenangkan bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, _Hyung.”_

“Uh, kau benar.” Minho membersihkan tenggorokan sebentar. “Setelah aku debut, lalu kau menyusul, frekuensi berkomunikasi menjadi lebih sedikit. Kadang ada kalanya aku merindukan masa-masa _trainee_ , berjalan-jalan dengan teman-teman termasuk dari Produce X, karena rasanya sulit karena aku masih dikejar promosi dan pekerjaan. Saking sibuknya, jangankan berjalan-jalan dengan teman, mendapat jatah tidurpun sudah cukup bagiku. Tapi bukankah itu yang seharusnya dilakukan idol _rookie_ seperti kita dahulu,” ucapnya, lalu mengecek apakah Seungmin ikut mendengarkan. Didapatinya yang lebih muda mengangguk-angguk.

Saat Seungmin mendongakkan kepala dan bertemu dengan tatapan Minho, canggung dan asing segera melanda. Ia ragu antara membalas perkataan Minho atau menunggu kalimat selanjutnya. Bukannya menjawab keraguan tak nampak Seungmin, Minho malah tertawa canggung ke arah kamera, walaupun matanya berdesir cemas ketika mengintip manajer dari balik kelopak matanya.

“Aih, kukira kau akan segera membalas ucapanku.” Tangan Minho bergerak untuk menandaskan gelasnya, menjadi sisa soju terakhir di malam itu. Kekehan canggung menguar dari mulut Seungmin ketika ia juga melirik manajer Minho di seberangnya.

“Kukira kau akan meneruskan kalimatmu, _Hyung._ Makanya aku menunggumu,” jelas Seungmin hati-hati, masih dalam keadaan perut dipelintir oleh tatapan menilai. Ketika Minho memberi gestur ‘ _lanjutkanlah’_ dengan mata bulatnya, Seungmin mengambil napas sedikit lebih panjang dari seharusnya. “Apapun itu, yah, kukira aku bersyukur kita diundang di acara ini. Bukan hanya karena pekerjaan, tetapi aku juga bisa bertemu, beristirahat, bersenang-senang dengan sahabat lamaku. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa bertemu denganmu jika tidak ada acara ini. Flowery Celebs yang terbaik!” Ia mengakhiri kalimatnya, kemudian mengacungkan dua jempol ke arah kamera.

Berbicara seperti ini membuat dada Seungmin seolah diterbangkan ke udara lepas. Tidak ada sedikitpun yang mengganjal di hatinya dengan kalimat-kalimat itu. Tidak ada pula prasangka-prasangka aneh tentang gerak-gerik maupun analisis aneh tentang apa yang ia cari di balik ucapan Minho. Semuanya terdengar jujur dan murni; tentang kesibukan yang mencekik mereka, kuantitas pertemuan yang menurun hingga nyaris nol, sampai perasaan nyaman saat kembali bertemu dengan orang yang pernah menemanimu di hari-hari berat. Bahkan Seungmin tidak berpikiran untuk memalsukan ucapannya demi kamera. Semuanya menyenangkan bahkan tanpa skrip.

Minho menyahut kembali ucapannya sesegera mungkin setelah ia menangkap gestur memutar dari manajernya sendiri. “Begitu pula denganku. Rasanya sudah lama sekali kita tidak melakukan hal-hal seperti ini, kan? Aku bahkan sampai lupa kapan terakhir kali aku bersenang-senang denganmu. Bukankah itu ... sekitar dua tahun yang lalu?”

“Mungkin bisa tiga tahun yang lalu.” _Karena kita juga sibuk bahkan sebelum kejadian itu._

“Ah ... sayang sekali. Sudah terlalu lama rupanya. Saat itu kita masih menjadi _rookie_ yang sangat bekerja keras, bukan begitu?”

“Sampai sekarangpun kita masih bekerja keras.” Seungmin menuang sisa soju di botol ke dua gelas kecil di depannya, kemudian mengangkat salah satu gelas ke udara. “Bersulang untuk kesuksesan tim masing-masing?”

Ia melihat sekilas senyum kecil Minho sebelum yang lebih tua ikut mengangkat gelasnya. “Bersulang.”

Kemudian minuman masing-masing ditandaskan untuk mengakhiri makan malam hari itu. Senyum kecil itu berkembang menjadi gelak tawa yang meledak begitu Minho melempar kepalanya ke belakang. Seungmin di depannya juga mengudarakan tawa yang di telinga Minho, tidak ada lapis kepalsuan di sana. Tawa mereka terdengar begitu jernih dan polos, membawa keduanya pada kenangan putih persahabatan yang kembali tersusun. Syuting malam itu diakhiri dengan Seungmin dan Minho berpelukan di depan piring-piring kotor, tanpa melakukan _slate_ sebab mereka berdua terlalu larut dalam dekapan masing-masing.

Seungmin nampak terlalu sibuk mengendus bau pinus dari anak rambut Minho sehingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa mereka telah bertahan di posisi demikian cukup lama. Saat Minho menarik dirinya kembali, ada seberkas ketakutan di dada Seungmin bahwa pelukan hangat tadi hanya akting sekilas.

Namun kecemasannya dilempar jauh ketika melihat senyum Minho yang terkembang begitu tulus, begitu bersih; hingga Seungmin tidak berani berasumsi bahwa itu hanyalah rekayasa belaka. Hatinya ikut lega ketika rasanya ia kembali ke masa-masa ketika tidak ada yang namanya cinta di antara mereka. Hanya ada tali bernama persahabatan di sana, dengan keinginan mendukung dan menjaga satu sama lain tanpa ada perasaan lebih maupun kurang.

“Sudahkah aku berterima kasih padamu tadi?” Seungmin bertanya seraya mengencangkan sabuk pengaman, kemudian menatap langit yang kelam dan sendirian. Penulis di lokasi syuting sudah mewanti-wanti mereka untuk pulang cepat, sebab masih ada satu adegan dan wawancara yang menunggu mereka di sana. Minho tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu beberapa saat karena masih sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri.

“Belum. Tapi aku tidak heran,” cibir Minho pelan, tentunya bercanda karena ia tahu Seungmin adalah orang yang sangat sering mengucapkan terima kasih.

Seungmin mendengus. “Kalau begitu, terima kasih untuk hari ini. Dan juga bukunya.” Ia mengangkat sebuah buku dari tas kertas di pangkuannya. “Woah, aku sudah lama tidak membaca buku seperti ini, tahu?”

Kekehan bangga keluar dari mulut Minho. “Hahaha, sama-sama. Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu apa kado yang tepat untukmu, dan seingatku kausuka membaca buku fiksi. Jadi, ya ... begitulah.”

Jalanan yang semula ramai dengan pertokoan di kanan kiri perlahan berubah sepi, menjadi hanya satu dua setiap beberapa ratus meter sekali. Minho bersyukur lampu penerangan masih berfungsi, juga pemandangan gedung-gedung tinggi yang menyala di ujung sana setidaknya tidak mengubah suasana menjadi begitu mencekam. Perkebunan yang tadi sore dijumpainya juga akan segelap langit jika pemiliknya tidak memasang satu lampu di masing-masing tenda. Perjalanan kembali menuju lokasi syuting berjalan lengang baik di jalan maupun di dalam mobil.

Ketika Seungmin merasa yakin kamera kecil di depan mereka sudah mati dan rekaman sepenuhnya dihentikan, ia melepas _clip-on_ mikrofon dan membiarkannya menggantung di atas paha. “Minho _hyung_ ,” panggilnya.

“Ya?”

Terlepas apa yang terjadi di minggu lalu, Seungmin masih tidak percaya bahwa ia bisa mengobrol dengan Minho sesantai tadi. Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, ia terlalu banyak memikirkan banyak kemungkinan di awal pertemuan mereka; entah itu tentang sikapnya yang dipoles sedemikian rupa demi jalannya acara, kecanggungan yang ditutup-tutupi, hingga anggapan bahwa Minho tidak lagi menganggapnya teman. Rasanya aneh sekaligus menyenangkan bisa berbicara dengan Minho lagi seakan tidak pernah ada apa-apa di antara mereka.

“Bisakah kita tetap menjadi seperti ini setelah syuting selesai?”

Lampu penerangan jalan masih berlarian mengejar satu sama lain, begitu pula pepohonan di tepiannya, dipandangi Seungmin sebagai pengusir gundah. Ia tahu dan hafal tabiat Minho yang mengambil waktu lama dalam menjawab pertanyaan dari hati ke hati seperti ini, tetapi hidup dengan pengetahuan itu tidak lantas mengurangi rasa cemas yang bergejolak di dalam perut.

“Tentu saja. Bukankah kita sahabat?” Minho menoleh sebentar ke arah Seungmin, yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan mencengkeram stir lebih kencang daripada seharusnya. Seungmin mungkin mengartikannya berbeda, karena bocah itu tentu saja bisa melihat lapis keraguan di bawah kalimatnya tadi. Lantas Minho mengembuskan napas pelan tetapi berat, untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

“Dengar. Aku memaknai setiap kalimat yang aku ucapkan di restoran tadi. Kau adalah sahabatku, teman baikku. Dan hari ini ... ya, hari ini sangat menyenangkan bagiku sampai-sampai pipiku sakit. Aku tidak mengatakannya karena aku yakin kau bisa melihatku bahagia. Dan itu bukan sekadar akting, kautahu. Aku benar-benar bahagia hari ini.” Minho menghabiskan semua yang ada di dalam benaknya tanpa kecuali. Tidak perlu penjelasan lebih lanjut tentang keasliannya.

Sesaat kemudian senyum pahit di bibir Seungmin mengembang, menciptakan rasa manis yang menular lewat tatap mata. “Senang mendengar kita berada di halaman yang sama.” Lantas ia menegakkan punggungnya, menyamankan diri di jok mobil yang terlalu hangat. Ia menawarkan kepalan tangannya ke arah Minho. “Jadi, kita selamanya sahabat, bukan begitu?”

Minho menyengir yang kemudian berubah menjadi ledakan tawa. Ia mengambil tangan kanannya lalu membalas kepalan tangan Seungmin. “Selamanya sahabat.”

\---

Harum lavender menyeruak ke seluruh sudut kamar begitu Minho keluar dari kamar mandi. Seungmin sedang memantik lilin sedangkan yang lebih tua mengeringkan rambutnya. Membicarakan Flowery Celebs, masih ada satu kali syuting lagi yang harus dilakukan minggu depan. Rekaman untuk syuting kali ini akan berakhir besok pagi dan diselesaikan sebelum Minho pergi memenuhi jadwal selanjutnya.

Kelopak mata Seungmin sudah memberat, tetapi tidak ada kemauan dalam dirinya untuk tidur sesegera mungkin. _Lagipula ini masih pukul sepuluh malam, untuk apa tidur terlalu pagi_ , pikirnya. Tangannya meraih remote TV ketika Minho masih riwa-riwi untuk urusan yang Seungmin tidak ketahui, menghalangi layar lebar di depannya.

“Oi, jangan berdiri di situ!”

Kekesalan Seungmin mengenyahkan sedikit rasa kantuknya karena Minho justru menjulurkan lidahnya tidak peduli alih-alih menyingkir. Pria itu menyingkirkan barang-barang yang memang sedari dulu terletak di atas meja, kemudian membalik selimut dan duduk jongkok mengintip kolong seolah sedang mencari sesuatu. Seungmin yang sudah menikmati siaran drama ditemani aroma petrikor tidak mau repot-repot ikut campur dengan urusan Minho. Toh, kalau memang meminta bantuan, pria itu akan datang dengan sendirinya.

“Ah, sial. Ternyata di sini rupanya.” Minho baru naik ke atas kasur setelah beberapa adegan terjadi di TV. Dilirik dari sudut matanya, Seungmin menangkap bahwa itu adalah losion anti nyamuk, yang mana menarik perhatian Seungmin.

“Permisi, kita tidak sedang syuting Law of The Jungle, Lee Minho- _nim._ ” Seungmin mengingatkan, tetapi Minho terus menggosok kakinya dengan losion aroma apel tersebut. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan bagaimana jadinya aroma lavender dan apel berkumpul menjadi satu. Kenyataannya justru membuat pusing. Bukan percobaan yang menarik perhatian produsen pabrik.

“Tentu saja kita tidak melakukannya. Kita sedang syuting Flowery Celebs, bodoh.”

Balasan Minho sekali lagi membuat kekesalannya mendidih. Namun, ia memilih untuk membiarkan pria itu sibuk dengan tetek bengeknya. Pikirnya Minho akan lekas tidur sebentar lagi, mengingat Minho memang punya tradisi memakai losion sebelum tidur. Sebaliknya, alih-alih masuk ke dalam selimut dan membiarkan Seungmin menonton drama dengan tenang, Minho justru menyambar remote dan mengganti saluran menjadi siaran liputan hewan. Itu tentu saja memancing Seungmin untuk melayangkan satu pukulan (yang tidak lembut) ke lengan kiri Minho.

“Apa-apaan? Aku menontonnya duluan,” protes Seungmin, berusaha merebut remote dari genggaman Minho.

“Aku juga ingin menonton saluran ini! Pengetahuan tentang hewan lebih menyenangkan daripada drama perselingkuhan tadi.”

Seungmin mendengus. “Tetapi alangkah baiknya remote tidak untuk dimiliki sendiri, _Hyung._ ”

“Aku yang tertua, kalau kaulupa.”

“Tidak ada hubungannya — Ah, terserah kau saja!” Ia balik menggerutu dan memungut ponselnya di nakas. Ini masih menjadi pertanyaannya apakah ia memainkan ponsel agar cepat mengantuk atau justru menemaninya karena tidak kunjung terlelap. Seungmin menemukan bahwa membaca artikel membosankan bisa membawanya cepat-cepat bercumbu dengan bantal. Ditadahkannya kepala di atas lengan kanan yang dilipat di atas bantal.

Tengah asyik-asyiknya membaca berita tentang DAY6 yang sebentar lagi _comeback,_ gelembung notifikasi muncul di atas layar. Kepingan krem itu menampilkan kiriman terbaru di Instagram grupnya sendiri, dan sejenak Seungmin lupa bahwa ia menyalakan pemberitahuan untuk akun tersebut. Kiriman terbaru adalah milik Jisung yang akhir-akhir ini ketularan Seungmin dan Hyunjin menyukai fotografi. Ada sekitar delapan foto di sana (“ _Wow, tumben sekali bocah ini mengepos lebih dari tiga foto.”_ ) yang berisi pemandangan dan teman-teman setimnya. Wajahnya berada di gulir ketiga, di mana ia tengah berpelukan dengan Hyunjin di atas panggung setelah gladi bersih dilakukan.

 _Ah, Hyunjin, ya._ Di foto tersebut, senyum letih Hyunjin seakan tidak kalah cerahnya daripada lampu sorot di sudut panggung. Ia jadi teringat dengan ucapannya sendiri untuk mengarungi samudra demi membawa senyum Hyunjin kembali. Menjuruskannya pada janji untuk berbaikan dengan Minho.

Seungmin mengambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum mengembuskannya bersama dengan sisa ketololan.

Di sampingnya, Minho masih asyik menonton satwa liar ditemani jajanan ber-MSG dan menjilati jari-jarinya. (Tunggu, bukankah ia baru saja menggunakan losion anti nyamuk dengan telapak tangannya?) Lantas Seungmin menegakkan punggung, duduk dengan kaki menyila di bawah selimut. Nampaknya Minho masih tidak menyadari pergerakan Seungmin, atau mungkin lebih tepat jika disebut tidak memedulikannya.

“Minho _hyung.”_

“Hm?”

Lagi-lagi ia menghirup napas dalam. _Meminta maaf adalah hal mudah yang sulit dilakukan._ Ia kembali memutar kata-kata yang sering ia dengar untuk menyiapkan diri. Sial, sebegitu angkuhkah Seungmin sampai-sampai meminta maaf butuh persiapan?

“Aku ... mau meminta maaf.”

Baru setelahnya Minho mengalihkan perhatian dari televisi. Sahabatnya itu menatapnya aneh, lebih merujuk ke arah kaget dan bertanya-tanya, sebelum mengambil remote untuk mengecilkan volume televisi. Tangan kanannya yang kotor diusapkan ke pinggang baju. Masih dengan raut wajah bodoh, Minho bertanya, “Meminta maaf untuk apa?”

Seungmin menggigit bibir cemas. “Untuk ... segalanya. Yang telah aku lakukan di masa lalu. Aku menyadari bahwa aku egois, ingin menang sendiri, tidak mau mendengarkan pendapatmu. Lalu aku juga ....” Matanya mencari-cari, ke sana kemari, dan Minho lebih dari sekadar baik hati untuk menawarkan kenyamanan di balik kelopak matanya. Di sanalah Seungmin berteduh.

“Aku juga sering mengacuhkanmu, bahkan ... _hah,_ aku tidak tahu apakah ini normal atau tidak. Kadang ada perasaan iri dan dengki kepadamu yang membuatku, entahlah, semacam mengambil jarak yang tidak kau mengerti? Itu semua ... Ya Tuhan, aku sangat egois. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah aku berhak mendapatkan permintaan maafmu.” Kini telapak tangan Seungmin merambat ke kulit kepala, lalu menjambak akar rambutnya pelan-pelan atas kefrustasiannya sendiri.

Seakan untuk membuktikan bahwa insting persahabatan mereka sangat kuat, Minho melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dilakukan Hyunjin beberapa minggu sebelumnya. Pelan-pelan Minho ikut menelusuri rambut Seungmin dan melepaskan jari-jari yang lebih muda agar melepaskan cengkeraman pada helai-helai tak berdosa itu. Seungmin sempat mengira Minho akan menertawakannya atas keterlambatan realisasi. Ia tidak menyangka yang ia dapatkan adalah senyum lembut bagaikan lengan orang tua yang terbuka menerima dirinya kembali.

Tangan Minho beralih menepuk lembut kepalanya beberapa kali, dengan senyum keayahan itu, seolah-olah ia adalah salah satu dari anak-anaknya. “Justru aku bangga padamu, Seungmin-ah. Setelah mengenalmu beberapa tahun ini, aku sendiri terkejut ketika kau meminta maaf. Hei, seorang Kim Seungmin meminta maaf kepada _ku?”_ Minho meledek, tetapi Seungmin sudah selembek bubur untuk menanggapi. “Kau menunjukkan kedewasaan daripada terakhir yang aku ingat. Mengakui kesalahan yang telah diperbuat adalah tindakan yang sulit dilakukan _terutama_ untuk orang dewasa seperti kita, kautahu? Yang kaulakukan adalah hal yang baik, percayalah.”

Kemudian Minho menarik bahu Seungmin ke arahnya dan membungkus yang lebih muda dalam sebuah dekapan sayang. Yang dipeluk hanya bisa menurut antara tidak percaya dan rasa lega. “Sejujurnya aku senang kau masih menganggapku sahabat. Aku sendiri tidak yakin kau masih menganggapku begitu sampai kau mengatakannya tadi petang.” Minho mengusap punggung Seungmin dengan gerakan naik turun, yang tidak diketahuinya bisa melegakan kecemasan di perut Seungmin. “Aku sempat mengira kau membenciku, hahaha ....”

 _Eh? Membenci Minho?_ Tidak pernah terlintas di pikiran Seungmin untuk berbuat demikian. Membenci seseorang hanya karena ia mantan kekasihmu adalah suatu tindakan yang bodoh dan patut dipertanyakan kewarasannya. “Eii, kenapa _Hyung_ berpikir demikian?”

“Entahlah.” Lantas Minho melepaskan pelukannya. “Kukira setelah kita putus waktu itu, dan kau tidak lagi menghubungiku ... kukira aku dimusuhi. Karena itulah aku bersikap hati-hati saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu di sini. Hanya ... siapa tahu kau benar-benar akan mencincangku?” Tawanya meledak di akhir kalimat, mencoba menghapus getirnya sendiri.

“Kupikir aku yang akan lebih dahulu kaucincang,” Seungmin membalas seadanya. Minho kembali mengungkit-ungkit kejadian setelah mereka putus dan ia pikir, inilah saat yang tepat untuk mengutarakan permintaan maafnya kembali. Ia bisa merasakan gelombang rasa bersalah berdebur di dalam dirinya ketika melihat wajah cerah Minho.

“Bicara tentang itu ... aku juga minta maaf, _Hyung.”_

Tatkala Seungmin mendongak, ia kembali dipertemukan pada wajah bingung Minho. Hanya untuk sedetik, kemudian ekspresi itu dihapus dan diganti dengan raut pengertian. “Yang aku lakukan saat itu sangat kejam, bukan? Baiklah, aku mengakui bahwa aku salah untuk memberikan _silent treatment._ Tetapi ketahuilah, yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah kukira kita berdua butuh waktu setelah kejadian itu, karena tidak mungkin kita langsung bercakap tanpa beban seperti ini, bukan?” Saat Minho mengangguk paham, Seungmin melanjutkan, “Dan setelahnya ... kupikir saat itu aku mengambil waktu luang terlalu banyak. Sehingga aku telanjur ....”

 _Gengsi. Akuilah bahwa prestisemu tinggi, Seungmin._ Namun yang ia temukan ialah dirinya menggerakkan tangannya kepada gestur-gestur tidak teridentifikasi hanya untuk mencari kata yang sekiranya lebih elit. Minho masih memberikannya tatapan pengertian yang baginya kian mencekik. Pria di depannya mengedip-ngedipkan mata, senantiasa menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Seungmin yang tersumbat. Pada akhirnyapun Seungmin mengalah dan tunduk, kendati mengatakannya dengan hati yang berat.

“Aku telanjur termakan gengsi ... kautahu? Sulit bagiku untuk menyambung sesuatu yang kuputus sendiri, rasanya seperti menjilat ludah sendiri. Itu memalukan, bukankah kau berpikir demikian? Memutus hubungan dengan seseorang lalu kembali padanya untuk membangun hubungan?” Seungmin melontarkannya seolah tidak sedang bertanya. “Jadi kubiarkan itu terjadi; hubungan kita menjadi renggang dan nyaris putus. Padahal seharusnya aku menyadari bahwa di atas hubungan romantis, kita masih bersahabat.”

Pada saat itulah senyum Minho merekah lebih lebar daripada sebelumnya. Tidak hanya menawarkan pengertian, tetapi ia juga memberikan keterbukaan dan kehangatan. Seakan pengakuan dosanya diterima oleh Tuhan yang diberkati. “Kautahu, aku lebih dari senang kau menyadarinya. Tentu saja aku akan memaafkanmu, tetapi kurasa kau harus tahu apa akibat dari perbuatanmu itu.” Minho kemudian tersenyum aneh.

“Kau berpikir aku membencimu?”

“Aku bahkan merasa tidak diinginkan. Dari sisi manapun. Setelah aku mencoba meredakan sakit hati pascaputus, aku ditampar oleh kenyataan bahwa kau tidak mau lagi berteman denganku. Kau bahkan tidak menyebutkan apa yang membuatmu putus denganku, kan?”

Seungmin menunduk dalam. “Maafkan aku, _Hyung._ ”

“Sudah kumaafkan. Yang ingin aku katakan adalah berterusteranglah untuk apapun yang kaurasakan. Meninggalkan seseorang untuk menebaknya bukanlah hal yang bagus karena kami bukan peramal; aku tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu, Seungmin. _Silent treatment_ itu kejam, kau tahu itu? Seseorang bahkan bisa mempunyai banyak skenario karenanya. Aku yakin kau adalah orang yang penyayang, dan kau tidak mau orang-orang di sekitarmu kesakitan, bukan begitu?”

Hanya anggukan yang bisa Seungmin berikan. Pemikiran-pemikiran itu nyaris tidak pernah terbesit di pikirannya jika Minho tidak mengatakannya. Hei, yang dipikirnya saat menjauhi Minho tentu saja hanya harga dirinya yang tinggal separuh. Mana sempat ia memikirkan adakah orang yang sakit hati dengan perbuatannya?

“Kuharap aku adalah orang terakhir yang menjadi korbanmu. Ah, kenapa aku menyebut diriku korban? Aku berasa seperti sehabis ditipu biro bodong.” Minho ditemukan tertawa sendiri pada humor tuanya. “Dari permintaan maafmu tadi, aku tahu kau sudah berubah menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik dan lebih dewasa dari sebelumnya. Bersikaplah seperti demikian, Seungmin,” pungkas Minho, mengakhiri sesi ceramah dadakannya. Seungmin sendiri tidak masalah diceramahi selama ia merasa ditiupkan debu peri.

“Terima kasih sudah memaafkanku, _Hyung._ Aiih, kukira kau akan menertawakanku tadi,” akunya malu-malu, sesekali menghela napas kasar.

“Sebenarnya, iya. Aku ingin tertawa saat kau minta maaf pertama kali. Tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku kau akan mengatakannya terlebih dahulu. Kukira kau akan meminta maaf jika orang lain yang lebih dulu meminta maaf padamu,” Minho membenarkan yang kemudian mendapat jawilan main-main dari Seungmin. “Maaf, maaf. Aku tak pernah melihatmu berbuat demikian, soalnya.”

Seungmin sempat hening beberapa saat dan hanya suara narator di televisi yang mengudara di ruangan tersebut. Mungkin saja bocah itu meratapi keberaniannya sendiri. “ _Hyung,”_ panggilnya. “Kautahu, rasanya lega sekali setelah mengatakannya. Seperti bebanku diangkat dari pundak.”

“Memang begitu.” Minho tersenyum maklum. Sedetik kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu, lalu senyumnya luntur dan berganti dengan tatapan serius. “Aku pun ... ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan.”

“Eh? Ada apa?”

“Maaf aku telah membentakmu minggu kemarin. Aku merasa bersalah dan malu mengatakannya, mengingat aku sudah setua ini. Tidak seharusnya aku mendampratmu seperti itu. Emosiku dikendalikan oleh dendam kesumat. Maafkan aku,” ucapnya lirih. Kini giliran ia yang menunduk.

“Tidak apa-apa. Dendammu juga diakibatkan olehku.”

“Bukan! Yang aku bicarakan adalah emosiku. Maksudku – ya, semua orang pasti punya dendam terhadap orang lain yang melukai hatinya. Tapi kita masih punya akal pikiran dan hati yang mengontrol apa yang kita lakukan. Aku justru meluapkan emosi dan dendamku padamu. Kau pasti sakit hati, kan?” ujarnya menggebu-gebu.

Ada jeda sejenak untuk Seungmin memikirkan jawabannya. “Iya, sebenarnya – ya, aku sakit hati. Kautahu aku tidak suka orang-orang mengungkit kesalahanku ketika aku sudah mengetahuinya. Dan kau malah menghardikku dengan fakta-fakta itu. Aku sudah tahu, _Hyung,_ bahkan tanpa diperjelas, aku sudah mengakui kesalahanku sendiri.”

“Karena itulah, maafkan aku, Seungmin.” Kepala Minho tertunduk lebih dalam. “Dan ... maaf juga sebab sepanjang kita berpacaran, aku selalu bertindak tak mau tahu. Serius, aku ingin memulai sesuatu, mungkin mengajakmu ke sana kemari, tetapi aku hanya ... tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Aku juga berterima kasih telah menyadarkan bahwa aku adalah orang yang membosankan,” aku Minho, kini ia mulai mendongakkan kepala di akhir kalimat. “Aku bisa belajar dari itu.”

“Apa?” ulang Seungmin tidak percaya. “Hei, itu hanya hardikan karena aku marah padamu. Tidak lebih. Ya, mungkin ada sedikit dendam, tapi itu hanya sedikiiit sekali. Kau adalah orang yang asyik, _Hyung._ Mungkin kaubutuh beberapa perkembangan humor dan topik?”

“Yeah, itu termasuk masukan. Terima kasih atas sarannya.”

“Sama-sama, _Hyung._ ”

Lantas suasana kembali hening. Iklan sesekali hadir dan siaran menyala kembali, tetapi Minho lebih asyik menyelami pikirannya. Hari ini, ada banyak hal terjadi dalam siklus perkembangan persahabatan mereka. Dimulai dari misi manito tak terduga, syuting dadakan di restoran untuk merayakan ulang tahun Seungmin, sampai pengakuan dosa di bawah selimut seperti ini – terasa terlalu ajaib. Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, Minho nyaris tidak percaya bahwa semua itu terjadi dalam kurun waktu 24 jam saja.

“Minho _hyung_ ,” panggil Seungmin tiba-tiba. “Kupikir aku mendapatkan kado yang lebih indah daripada buku fiksi edisi terbatas itu.”

Yang lebih tua menaikkan alis, sebelum ia mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Seungmin. Apa yang dikatakan Seungmin selanjutnya persis dengan apa yang berada di pikirannya. “Kembali bersahabat denganmu mungkin adalah kado terbesar untukku tahun ini.”

Senyum Seungmin merekah di bawah cahaya putih lampu kamar. Ketika Seungmin melebarkan lengan dan bergerak untuk memberikan pelukan hangat, Minho tahu bahwa segala yang terjadi hari ini bukanlah mimpi. Ia kembali berada di genggaman sahabatnya.

\---

Alih-alih ruangan menjadi bersih dan rapi seperti sedia kala, lokasi syuting menjadi penuh dengan barang-barang di hari terakhir rekaman. Dan tidak seperti sebelumnya, ada jam analog besar terpampang di atas TV yang menghitung mundur sisa waktu syuting mereka. Seungmin sempat bertanya apakah Flowery Celebs benar-benar berakhir dalam kurun waktu 18 jam ke depan, tetapi penulis bergeming dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah. Ia semakin yakin bahwa acara ini memiliki konsep yang aneh. Mereka bahkan menahan Seungmin dan Minho untuk masuk ke kamar untuk alasan tertentu yang lagi-lagi, dijawab dengan silangan lengan.

Sementara Seungmin ditinggalkan memikirkan apakah tugas sebenarnya ia di rumah ini adalah tukang bersih-bersih, Minho sibuk menyusun balok jenga di atas meja. Ia bilang mumpung ada banyak mainan yang disediakan oleh tim penyiaran. Seungmin masih bersyukur Minho tidak memainkan alat musik mainan keras-keras. Itu, dilakukannya dengan serius dan hati-hati sampai balok terakhir mendarat di puncak. Baru saja ia bersorak senang karena berhasil menyusun gedung balok, robot pembersih datang dari suatu tempat di rumah ini dan menabrak kaki meja. Walhasil, fondasinya bergetar dan baloknya roboh tepat di depan matanya.

“Aaargh, sialan!” umpatnya. Kemudian ia memukul-mukul robot tidak bersalah itu dengan brutal dibarengi tenaga dadakan hasil kekesalan. “Kenapa robot keparat ini tiba-tiba menyundul mejaku, aish.”

Penulis di depannya menjentikkan jari untuk menarik perhatian. Ketika ia menggerakkan jemarinya acak dan memberi gestur mengunci mulut, Minho baru sadar akan kesalahannya mengumpat di depan kamera. “Ah, maksudku – aku sangat kesal. Aku sudah menyusun ini sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Aaargh!”

Tidak memedulikan Minho yang mencak-mencak dengan keadaan, Seungmin memungut dan mematikan robot pembersih tersebut. Ia hendak kembali merebahkan diri di sofa jika tidak menjumpai kantong asing yang bertengger bersama boneka yang lebih asing lagi diletakkan di atas robot pembersih. Ditemukan gulungan kertas kecil di dalam kantong tersebut, dan Seungmin bersumpah tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu berbau misi sekali lagi.

“Misi terakhir sudah datang! Kembalilah ke titik awalmu untuk raja yang akan datang!” Bahkan nenek-nenekpun bisa mengenali suara semangat Seungmin barusan hanya dibuat-buat. Sekali lagi penulis di depan mereka melambai-lambaikan tangannya, membuat Seungmin segera tertawa antara canggung dan menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Minho yang tidak tahu apa-apa ditinggalkan kebingungan.

Tidak cukup sampai di situ kebingungannya, bel rumah berbunyi sekali, dua kali, lalu beruntun seakan yang datang adalah rentenir. Seungmin dan Minho bergegas menuju pintu depan untuk menemukan Hyunjin dan banyak orang lainnya – alamak, apakah itu Awexome?

“Seungminnie!” Itu suara Hyunjin, diikuti satu pelukan yang membuatnya terhuyung ke belakang. “Sahabatku!”

“Hyunjin _hyung,_ kau bahkan tinggal sekamar dengannya, berhentilah.” Lalu muncul seseorang dari belakang Hyunjin, berperawakan tinggi besar tetapi masih bisa didengarkan lapisan sifat kekanak-kanakan dari suaranya.

“Ah, Dohyon _ie_ ,” sapa Seungmin, menimbulkan senyum lebar di wajah orang yang baru saja dipanggilnya. “Selamat datang di Flowery Celebs.”

“Aku sangat merindukan _hyung,_ kautahu – wah, lihatlah apa itu!”

Pelukan Dohyon terlepas secepat kilat bocah itu menemukan balok jenga di belakang Seungmin. Teman-teman yang lain juga nampak antusias dengan penemuan mainan-mainan di sana, seakan mereka tidak pernah menjumpai benda-benda tersebut sebelumnya. Sementara Dohyon dan Jaehwan menyibukkan diri di antara alat musik mainan dan gim, Ten langsung menyamankan diri di kursi pijat. Orang-orang rakus macam Lucas, Jungwoo, dan Jihoon jelas saja menyerbu kulkas terlebih dulu daripada tempat lain.

Seungmin dan Minho baru saja hendak bergabung bermain ular tangga dengan Renjun dan Hyunjin sebelum penulis mendekati mereka dengan segepok kertas naskah. Di sana dikatakan bahwa mereka tetap harus memenuhi misi karena itu adalah bagian dari skenario.

“Misi ... yang mana?” tanya Minho kebingungan.

“Yang tadi itu misi?” Giliran Seungmin mengernyit heran. _Kembali ke titik awal, maksudmu mengosongkan rumah ini?_

“Tentu saja.” Penulis tersenyum yakin. “Apakah kalian ingat misi pertama kalian?”

“Eh ...?” Keduanya sibuk menggali-gali ingatan yang sepertinya sudah habis dikubur kerak. “Memasak dan menata rumah?”

“Benar sekali. Karena kalian sudah menata rumah sedari tadi, maka yang tersisa ialah memasak. Kami menawarkan dua pilihan untuk kalian. Memesan makanan dari rumah atau keluar memakai mobil untuk berbelanja dan memasaknya sendiri?”

Mata Minho dan Seungmin langsung berbinar mendengar kata mobil. “Berbelanja!”

Begitu kunci mobil sudah berada di tangan Seungmin, mereka meninggalkan ruang tengah dengan melompat-lompat riang seolah penulis benar-benar menyerahkan mobilnya kepada mereka. “ _Assa!_ Mari kita kabur!”

Secepat kilat Seungmin melesat menuju halaman parkir yang dipenuhi mobil. Ketika ia hendak membuka pintu, ia menoleh melalui pundaknya sebentar untuk menemukan Minho menyeret Hyunjin seperti induk kucing. Ada tas mega di lengan kanannya, persis seperti ibu-ibu, dan Seungmin tidak tahu apakah Minho memang punya simpanan tas seperti itu di setiap saat. Hyunjin sempat merengek karena _siapa yang tidak merengek ketika ditarik seorang Lee Minho?_ Bocah itu mungkin tidak tahu kalau setelah ini mereka akan dibawa kabur oleh dua sahabatnya.

“ _Hyung_ ini apa-apaan, sih,” gerutunya, kemudian menyadari bahwa ia berada di tempat spesifik untuk memarkir mobil. “Kita akan kabur?”

“Sebenarnya kita akan berbelanja, tetapi sekalian kabur,” jawab Seungmin. Ia melenggang masuk ke dalam jok sopir, tetapi dengan cepat dicegah oleh Minho.

“Bukankah kau belum dapat SIM?”

Ada senyum jahil sekaligus canggung di wajah Seungmin. “Ayolah. Sekali saja. Aku tidak akan membuat keributan.”

Hyunjin yang baru saja memahami situasi segera menyeret Seungmin dari jok depan. “Hei, kau mau kita bertiga masuk rumah sakit, hah?” Seungmin hanya cengar-cengir sebagai jawaban.

Formasi duduk mereka di mobil berakhir menjadi Minho sebagai sopir serta Hyunjin dan Seungmin berada di jok belakang. Kalau saja Minho tidak meninggalkan tasnya di jok penumpang, pastilah mereka akan terlihat seperti ibu-ibu yang hendak mengantarkan anaknya ke sekolah sekalian berbelanja di pasar. “Omong-omong,” Minho membuka percakapan. “Apa yang kalian ingin makan malam ini?”

“ _Doenjang jjigae!_ ” “ _Dakgalbi!_ ”

“Eiii, membuatnya susah. Aku tidak yakin kalian bisa membantuku.”

“Tenang saja, ada Jaehwan _hyung_ yang siap membantumu.”

“Dan juga Dohyonie.”

“Tidak ada yang bisa membantuku di Awexome, huh? Grup kita ini entah terbuat dari kumpulan orang-orang kaos.” Minho memutar stir, berbelok ke arah pertokoan yang ramai.

“ _Hyung_ tidak bercermin, ya?” celetuk Seungmin dan Hyunjin nyaris bersamaan. Kedua bocah itu terkikik sendiri oleh kebetulan mereka.

“Sudah. Aku tahu aku tampan.”

Sontak dua orang di belakang jok sopirnya membuat gestur muntah. Kepercayaan diri Minho bisa menjadi menggebu-gebu suatu waktu, tetapi itu tidak seperti membuat mereka terkejut. Beberapa menit kemudian, mobil penulis sudah dipenuhi oleh irama lagu dari ponsel Hyunjin. Sinar matahari sore tidak terlalu menyilaukan dari tempat Minho duduk, dan mungkin itu sebabnya ia terlalu asyik menikmati lagu dan kewenangan mengendalikan mobilnya. Bahkan untuk 30 menit mencapai pusat perbelanjaan bisa dibilang cukup lama.

“Omong-omong, bukankah kita hanya berputar-putar sedari tadi? Kulihat begitu.” Hyunjin melongokkan wajahnya ke jendela, melihat-lihat sisi pertokoan yang tidak begitu ramai. Pikirnya cocok untuk sekadar turun dan menikmati jalan kaki sebentar.

“Sebenarnya aku hanya membelokkan rute. Kita sudah melewati pusat perbelanjaannya tadi.”

Seungmin yang sedari tadi memainkan ponselnya lantas mendongak. “Eh? Lalu kenapa kita tidak segera ke sana?”

“Tidak apa-apa,” jawab Minho. “Aku ingin menikmati waktu bersama dua sahabat lamaku.”

Dapat dimaklumi bahwa Hyunjin sedikit terkejut atas jawaban Minho. Ia menegakkan punggung, bersiap menampar diri sendiri jika ini semua adalah mimpi, tetapi kenyataannya tidak. Lantas ia mencubit pahanya sendiri, dan benar. Ini semua bukan mimpi. Apakah benar Minho baru saja mengatakan dua sahabatnya? Hyunjin dan Seungmin?

“Maksudmu kami?”

“Tentu saja, bodoh. Siapa lagi?” Ada gelak tawa meledak dari Minho. “Rasanya menyenangkan sekali. Aku ingin kita terus bepergian dan tidak perlu kembali ke lokasi syuting malam ini. Kita bisa pergi ke suatu tempat bertiga, bersama-sama.”

Hyunjin masih tidak bisa memercayai apa yang ia dengar. Ketika ia menanyakannya lewat tatapan mata Seungmin, sahabatnya itu memberikan senyum penuh keyakinan. “ _Aigoo,_ kau masih tidak percaya bahwa kami sudah berbaikan?”

“Kukira kau menipuku di KakaoTalk!” pekiknya. “Ya Tuhan, apakah ini benar-benar reuni dari Gig Boys?”

“Kami tidak berbohong. Lihatlah.” Minho melepaskan tangan kiri dari stir untuk mengajukan kepalan tangan ke arah Seungmin. Dilihatnya dengan mata kepala sendiri Seungmin tersenyum lebar untuk membalas kepalan tangan Minho. “Jadi, kau percaya bahwa Gig Boys masih ada?”

Dua kepalan tangan disodorkan ke arahnya, dan Hyunjin lebih dari bahagia untuk menepukkan buku-buku jarinya ke sana. “Tentu saja.”

Rute mereka berbelok sekali lagi, menghindari pusat perbelanjaan, tetapi Minho lebih dari mau untuk membawa dua temannya bersenang-senang. Dibalut tawa renyah Hyunjin dari jok belakang, mobil sedan mengkilat itu membelah jalanan yang padat, dan mengarung di atas lautan aspal. Berbelanja tidak pernah semenyenangkan ini bersama orang-orang yang ia sayangi.

[***]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catatan kaki:
> 
> 1) Much Again = 많이 또 (manhi-tto). Kalau dibaca, akan terdengar seperti 마니또 (mani-tto). Makanya, penulis panggil mereka dengan sebutan 'Much Againzz' alias 'Manittozz'. Sebenarnya ini cuma permainan kata bahasa Korea kok.
> 
> \---
> 
> Halo! Terima kasih telah membaca fanfiksi ini. Umpan balik, kritik, saran, dan perbaikan akan selalu penulis terima untuk perkembangan kepenulisan yang lebih baik. Sampai jumpa!
> 
> Notabene: karena event fanfiksi ini diselenggarakan secara anonim, penulis sangat mengharapkan kritik jujur dari pembaca tanpa ada rasa sungkan. Penulis akan sangat mengapresiasi jika pembaca / pengkritik menunjukkan bagian mana yang dianggap kurang / butuh perkembangan.


End file.
